A Decision Must Be Made
by The-Fabulous-Person
Summary: Mo-toonverse. Rated M for everything. Third part in my Betelgeuse Apocalypse series. With the final battle looming over them, Nick's control over his stolen powers is beginning to slip, the Gods are re-formulating their plans, and decisions must be made.
1. Just a little note

Don't get real excited. This is just the summary of the last story, and the end bit is the preview to this story. I may or may not get the actual first chapter up within the week.

In our last story, Betelgeuse, Lydia, and Nick were struggling each in their own way. Betel, seriously injured in the first story was struggling to regain his powers and figure out what the strange dreams about two men, Tobias Samuel and Nathoniel DePaul meant. Lydia, having already admitted she cared about Betelgeuse was struggling to keep both her lives separate and still be able to function in the breather world, while trying to figure out her feelings for both Betel and Nick. Nick, feeling betrayed by Lydia when she continued to protect the poltergeist found himself slowly spiraling into obsession and insanity, fueled by his love for the Goth.

The Seven Gods of Chaos, having lost their chance at Betel formulated a plan to take down the entire Neitherworld to get their revenge. They destroyed the Capitol Building and let loose a monstrous sandworm that nearly destroyed the entire city. Just when the worm was bearing down on the Roadhouse and Lydia, Jacques, Ginger, Doomie, Juno, Nick and the Monsters were trying to stop it, Betelgeuse appeared. He and Lydia realized the worm was after her, and Lydia pledged her trust to him, unknowingly sealing another bond in the Marriage Ceremony. They leapt off the edge of the highway and fell to Saturn. Exhausted and drained of power, Betel was unable to teleport them back to the Neitherworld, so they remained stuck in Sandworm Land.

Nick went to see Loki, who had been captured by Juno. Feeling hurt, lost and betrayed, Nick decided to steal Loki's powers, in order to increase his own. He left and went on a hunting spree, stealing hundreds of ghosts' powers in order to make himself more powerful so he could steal Lydia from Betel and make sure she was always safe.

Having spent so much time in the Neitherworld, Lydia found herself behind all in all her classes and struggled to catch up. Betel, having missed her birthday while he was recovering, decided to take her to Ireland to make sure she relaxed for a few days after she'd caught up.

It was on the cliff that Lydia finally honored their deal, and gave herself to Betelgeuse.

The pair continued to learn more and more about Nathon and Tobias, and Nathon's son Benjamin, until Lydia was summoned one day to Juno's office. Juno revealed the past to Lydia, from Tobias to Benjamin and Lydia's destiny as the one who would turn Betel into the monster _he _was destined to be, or break Tobias' hold on him forever. It was during this meeting that Lydia learned she did indeed have powers, and that she was carrying Betel's child.

Unable to bring herself to tell him, Lydia tried more subtle ways to find out what Betel thought. It was during one anxious night that she stewed over this was she visited by a vision of Marie Bouvier, her ancestor and a victim of Tobias. She revealed everything Juno couldn't, including the fact that Ahriman and Lydia were related, and that Lydia was a witch.

Betel and Lydia found out there was less than a week to go before the big battle between the citizens of the Neitherworld, Nick and his army of Lost Souls, and the Seven Gods of Chaos and the army they created from the leftover evil of Lost Souls and souls that had Moved On.

After a short argument with Betel, Lydia convinced him, and everyone else to let her help in the fight. She was given a crash course by Prince Vince, and given a book of basic witchcraft. As the enemy moved closer over the Plains of Dread, Lydia finally unwrapped the gift Marie had given her, revealing a glove with a heavy metal bracelet handed down the Bouvier line that would boost Lydia's power.

Lydia was separated from the group, and was attacked by Maui, who tried to rape and kill her, but Lydia managed to get the upper hand and banished him to Hell.

Betel, Nick, and Ahriman clashed on a cliff overlooking the battle, and Betel was nearly overpowered when Lydia managed to stop Nick, in time for the two poltergeists to fight together to defeat Eris and Ahriman.

During the battle, Lydia tried to use herself to shield Betel from a fatal blow, but the baby cast a shield around them, announcing its existence, which Lydia confirmed.

The Seven (now five) Gods of Chaos abandoned the battle, and Lydia managed to convince Nick to give up, but before she could thank him, he too ran away.

As both enemies disappeared, and the fatalities were counted, Lydia and Betel met on the cliff they spent the eve of the battle on, and Lydia explained everything she'd learned to Betel. Betel accepted the baby, and they decided to finish the marriage ceremony.

It's been two weeks since the battle, and the Neitherworld is still rebuilding itself. Ginger, severely poisoned and injured before she could kill Anansi is among those still recovering.

With the final battle looming over them, Nick's control over his stolen powers is beginning to slip, the Gods are re-formulating their plans, and decisions must be made. Lydia must figure out how to make sure Betel does not turn into the monster he is destined to be and Nick must decide what to do in general.

**Disclaimer:** Poor as I am, I do not own Beetlejuice, or its characters. Tim Burton does. The only thing I own is the story and my OCs, Nick, Alexis, Tobias, Nathoniel, Beatrice, Benjamin, Amelia, the Gods, and anyone else I decide to make up. So no sueing. =D.


	2. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**I know I said it would take a week but this chapter just like... demanded to be written last night.**

* * *

Nick sighed, slumping against the wall as exhaustion finally broke through the rage.

Amelia rolled her eyes, adjusting her glasses. "You know boss, _this _is why we can't have nice things."

Nick shot the girl a dirty look before he slumped further down the wall, crumpling into ball on the floor. His appearance had changed drastically over the short two weeks since the battle: His hair was once more ratty and unkempt, falling past his shoulders. The multi-hued irises of his wide, crazed eyes swirled erratically, as though the powers he'd stolen were trying to escape. The suit that he'd refused to change since the battle was torn and burned from his many tantrums, despite Amelia's heroic attempts to patch the suit up.

"Boss?"

"Amelia… I keep telling you not to call me that…"

"Right boss. I was just wondering if you were done."

Nick closed his eyes, exhaling heavily through his nose. "Yes Amelia."

Amelia hopped off her stool, brushing off the front of her t-shirt. "Good. If you're done for a while, I think I'm going into town. We are running perilously low on Eye Scream. Crazy stuff that. Later boss." She lifted her hand and waved over her shoulder as she exited the… lair.

Nick shook his head. Amelia was fresh dead, killed on her nineteenth birthday by her drunk ex. The woman had a very unfortunate life, and maybe that was why Nick hadn't kicked her out yet.

She was no runway model, but she was hardly unattractive, Nick thought. Or maybe it was because she looked like a slightly taller, skinnier, geekier, blond Lydia. Or maybe Nick really was going crazy... She had long, messy dishwater-blond hair that she always kept up in a loose, half-assed ponytail or bun. She had a long oval-shaped face that she kept framed with a few scraggly strands of hair she called 'bangs'. If it weren't for the oversized, torn, baggy jeans and the assortment of long sleeved band t-shirts she wore to hide the scars, she almost looked like a stressed accountant. She was about a foot taller than Lydia, putting her a little taller than Nick.

And for some reason she stuck herself to Nick about a week ago.

He'd been stumbling down the street beneath the flickering lamps, afraid to show his face and afraid to be alone with himself, when he overheard this only hours-dead little floater sobbing down an alleyway. He'd almost passed by, too gone in his own misery to care about some new floater when her cracked voice floated out of the alley.

"Boss?"

Why she'd called him that, Nick couldn't figure out. But it seemed that to her, 'boss' was his name. He'd tried to send her to Juno, but Amelia hadn't wanted to go, and had followed him to the cave on the outskirts of the Plains of Dread.

He couldn't face his sister. He couldn't face Juno, or Lydia, or anyone.

So he reluctantly let the girl into his 'home', because Nick also couldn't face himself. Not alone at least.

Nick let out another heavy breath before he managed to haul himself off the floor.

This wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last, that Amelia had seen the man lose control.

He was finding it more and more difficult to maintain his control over his mind after he had lost his cause. His Lydia.

She was _pregnant!_ With that _thing's _spawn!

Nick felt himself black out again, and suddenly the last standing stool in this section of the cave was in a dozen scraps on the other side of the uneven floor.

Nick took a deep breath, scratching the back of his neck. _Breath Dominic, breath. There's nothing you can do…_

"Boss?"

Nick lifted his head, staring sideways at Amelia with such a lost, hopeless expression that she crossed the floor to catch him as he collapsed back to the ground, cradling his head against her shoulder as he tried not to drown in his misery.

* * *

**I thought even Nick deserved someone who didn't hate his guts, since his insanity really isn't his fault.**

**I mean… ;P. You all want to kill him so much.**

**RaversAnthem: **I think I could manage that. I do plan on a few one and couple-shots here and there concerning a majority of the characters.

**CassiopiaMM: **Well I'll see what I can do about hurrying up and getting the rest of the story bonned out. It might take me a while though because this one needs to be full of emotional turmoil. For no other reason than I just want it to be. ;P.

**BolivianKitty: **Me:*cowers behind bomb-proof glass and types frantically*

**Kur7Kagnluv: **Perhaps a bit of both? Well we have a few months in the story to go. I lost track, but I think she's only like four months in. I'll have to go re-check.

**Prats 'R' Us: **The summary was good?! *sweatdrop* I had no idea what to put without giving anything away.


	3. Meet The Parents

Lydia rolled her eyes, reaching across the seat to pat BJ's knee. "Relax. I personally made sure Otho wasn't there, and that Barbara and Adam knew what was going on."

It had been two weeks since the second battle in the Neitherworld War.

The second battle because everyone was considering the release of the giant sandworm the first battle since everyone in the Neitherworld was involved, and not the last battle because the creatures calling themselves the Gods of Chaos had run away with their tails between their legs like the rotten, cowardly, monsters they were.

Many had died-died, lost to the Lost Souls Room, and still many more had been injured to various degrees.

If Lydia could have her way, she would still be there, learning more of her magic as she helped to heal those that were wounded.

Like Ginger.

The spider ghost was on the mend, but the poison had been in her system long enough to cause serious damage.

But now Lydia had Juno, _and _Vince, _and _Betel, and just about every other dead person she knew basically banning her from the Neitherworld.

"_Lydia…" Juno sighed for the millionth time, pinching the bridge of her nose as Lydia glared at her from across the desk. "Lydia, if you're going to keep that…" Juno gestured disgustedly to Lydia's belly. "-thing… then you need to be safe. Clearly, you, in the Neitherworld, is the opposite of safe."_

Betel, or, rather… BJ sighed again, running a hand through his cropped hair as his anxiety ate at him. He tugged a strand of the scraggly blond stuff, glancing sideways at her own still brutally short raven hair. Vince hadn't had time to find someone to magic it back, and Betel found that incredibly irritating. "I can't believe ya gave in. Ya whimp." He murmured.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "This isn't about giving in Beej, this is about me being pregnant and them being my parents."

Betel made a face, turning Doomie up the road that would lead to the Deetz driveway. "If I get fed ta a sandworm…"

"Don't _worry _Beej, seriously. Everything is going to be fine."

Betel grimaced, but let it drop. Now his attention was on her face, staring hard at the spot where her newest scar hid beneath his illusions.

They both agreed to take this bringing the Deetz into the picture one slow step at a time.

Ten minutes later they were pulling to a stop in the driveway, while Charles waved to them from his seat on the deck.

Lydia waved back, jumping out of Doomie quick as she could, and running to meet her father halfway up the stairs. "Hey dad!"

"Hiya pumpkin. Woah, new hair." He planted a quick peck on her forehead before nodding over her shoulder at BJ as the poltergeist hesitated by the hood. "So this is the mysterious, sickly BJ, who's into the paranormal?"

Lydia nodded. "Yep."

Betel grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey Mr. D. Nice uh… digs." He murmured.

Charles gave the poltergeist an odd smile, before gesturing to the front door. "Well come on in, Delia ought to be done with dinner soon."

Betel hesitated, and Lydia saw his fist tighten dangerously on top of Doomie's hood.

Lydia bounced down the steps and trotted to his side, slipping her hand into his and tugging him towards the house. "Don't be such a coward Beej, come on."

As they entered the house though, who else but Barbara and Adam were standing on either side of the entranceway, glaring at BJ.

Of course, the Goth paranormal research student wasn't supposed to be able to see them, something Barbara and Adam seemed to enjoy exploiting, following him and Lydia down the hallway to the dining room.

"So… BJ. Is that…" Charles dropped into his chair, rubbing his chin as he thought how best to phrase his question. "You're real first name… or is it short for something else?"

BJ glanced sideways at Lydia, trying to silently ask why he was being put through this. But Lydia just shrugged, leaning back more comfortably in her seat. BJ sighed. "It's short for Benjamin. Benjamin DePaul."

Charles nodded, frowning thoughtfully. "DePaul… French right?"

BJ chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah. You got it Mr. D."

Lydia cleared her throat, leaning forward slightly as the Maitlands dropped into their usual seats across the table. "So uh, dad. How's the bird watching going?"

BJ exhaled slowly, throwing a dirty look across the table as Adam glared at him over the top of his glasses.

Thankfully, Delia chose that moment to stick her head out the door to ask Charles for help.

Lydia watched her stepmom carefully, jealous of how rail-thin the woman still was. She had a considerable bulge under the front of her drapey blouse, but for all the rest of her perfect body, Delia could have just been hiding a small pillow there.

Already Lydia could feel a slight bump on her belly, something she was getting very self-conscious about.

Apparently a little too self-conscious because suddenly her arm was being tugged away from her stomach as BJ flashed her a warning glare.

Oh.

Right.

Lydia rolled her eyes, crossing both arms against her chest as her parents re-entered the room.

"I hope you like Greek, BJ." Delia told him. "I thought I would try something a little new."

"Oh. Yeah, Greek is fine Mrs. D. Smells great."

Adam chuckled, smirking sarcastically at the uncomfortable poltergeist.

All in all though, dinner was going pretty smoothly.

And now Lydia was being the chicken. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"So uh, Lydia. You said you had something to tell us?" Charles said as he backed into the room carrying the sherbet for desert.

Betel coughed, sliding lower in his chair as the Maitlands tensed.

Charles was a stressed enough man as it was, and he wasn't exactly young. "Well…" Lydia murmured, scratching her cheek. "I have two things I need to tell you, and I um… am sort of thinking maybe this was a bad idea."

Betel straightened in his chair, snarling at Lydia as he leaned closer to her. "Oh now you listen to me!" He hissed.

Delia's eyes narrowed at BJ, but she shook her head and turned her attention to Lydia. "Don't worry sweetie. What is it?"

Lydia sighed, wondering which would be the least traumatizing news: the fact that BJ was Betelgeuse, or the fact that she was pregnant with Betelgeuse's child. Oh wait, and there was the fact that she was a witch on her mother's side, and the war, and everything else.

"Well let's start slowly. Um…" Lydia swirled her spoon through the melting ice cream, wondering how best to phrase it. "BJ… um… oh geeze Beej, just show them."

Betel sighed, lifting a hand and snapping his fingers.

Where the young, almost handsome paranormal research student sat a moment before was the pale, moldy old poltergeist.

Delia yelped, pushing herself away from the table as Charles let out an almighty bellow and pushed against the table so hard his chair toppled backwards.

"Dad!" "Charles!"

Delia and Lydia were around the table in a flash as the Maitlands grabbed the back of the chair, hauling the struggling man back upright as Betel backed away to the opposite side of the room, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Dad are you alright?!"

Charles' mouth tried to form words as he grabbed his wife and daughter and stood, pushing them behind him. "Barbara, Adam!"

Barbara sighed. "I'm sorry Charles, Lydia made me swear."

"YOU KNEW?!?"

Barbara cringed. "Charles, believe me, when you hear what else Lydia has to tell you, you'll understand."

Charles clapped a hand to his chest, spinning around to face Lydia. "There's something _else?!"_

Lydia wrapped her hands around her father's arm, and guided him back down into his chair. "Dad, chill pill okay? We're taking this one step at a time, okay?"

Delia slipped into the chair next to Charles, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. "There's more?!"

Lydia sighed, flashing a glare at Betelgeuse as he leaned back against the wall, grimacing back at her. "Dad… there's a lot of story involved, okay? But long story short, Beej-"

Charles slapped his hand against the table before gesturing angrily at Betelgeuse. "He has a nickname now?!" Charles leapt up from his chair, glaring at Betelgeuse. "What did you do to her?! How did you brainwash my daughter?!"

"OH MY GOD!" The entire room fell silent, their eyes wide as they stared at the suddenly furious Lydia. "If _one _more person suggests that I'm brainwashed-" Lydia held up her hands, and took a deep breath. "Dad, he hasn't done anything, okay? Long story short, Beej has been out, with me, since late April, early May, alright?" Charles flopped into his chair, groaning. "Dad… things have been… happening okay? A lot. But… Beej and I have… thoroughly made up, okay? He saved my life a few times, I've saved his. _BJ_ was never sick. _Beej_ was nearly exorcised. It's a big long thing involving the fire, and… all this crazy shit I'm still not sure I totally understand." Lydia took a deep breath, and gripped her father's arm. "The fact is… Beej and I… are going through with the contract we made all those years ago…" Lydia grimaced, watching her parent's expressions turn to horror. "And… there's one… tiny little thing that's making that marriage ceremony all the more important in light of what's going on on the Other Side." Her hand dropped to her stomach, and Charles shook his head in disbelief. "We have no idea how… but I'm pregnant."

"You… You've been having _sex _with him?!?" Delia gasped.

Lydia grimaced, dropping back into her chair. "Yes…"

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anyone who's last name isn't Deetz better leave."

Adam and Barbara threw Betel a dirty look, and Barbara gestured to the ceiling.

Betel let out a heavy sigh, pushing off the wall and slouching towards the door. As he passed Lydia, he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, dropping his hand quickly under Delia's glare.

Once the room was ghost-free, Charles checked over his shoulder before rounding on Lydia, reaching out to grab her shoulders and shake her. "What the hell is wrong with you Lydia?! Do you remember what he did to our family?! What he almost did to you?!"

"What about what we did to him, and what he did _for _us?"

Charles and Delia blinked. "What…?"

Lydia grimaced. "He agreed to save the Maitlands if I married him. The marriage was never about me, it was about him being free of Juno and the Powers that Be. He saved the Maitlands. We fed him to a sandworm." Lydia pressed her hand to her stomach. "Look at how close Delia and I are now! You and the Maitlands are best friends." Lydia grimaced. "He's crude and lewd and a bit of a jackass, and yes he's done horrible, horrible things but…" Lydia shrugged. "You have to give him a chance. I would have been dead like, ten times over by now if he hadn't been there for me during all of this."

Delia shook her head, scooting closer to the table. "Wait, wait a moment. You keep saying 'all this'. What exactly is 'all this'?"

Lydia groaned. "Oh god Delia… I wouldn't even know how to begin… I mean." Lydia lifted a hand to rub her temple. "You guys… this goes all the way back before Beej was even born."

Charles groaned, slumping down in his chair. "Lydia…"

"I know dad. But that's exactly why I didn't tell you! I thought I could keep everything separate… but… well. Things change." Lydia finished softly.

Delia grimaced. "Are… you positive you're pregnant?"

"Having all-knowing dead people as friends can help a lot."

"Lydia… this is _necrophilia._" Delia breathed.

Lydia grimaced. "Well… technically necrophilia is sex with a corpse. Beej is a corporeal poltergeist."

Delia made a face. "Technicalities aside, how is a baby even possible?!"

Lydia shrugged. "Part of the whole long, complicated story. It's… not like a normal conception. Um…" Lydia dropped her hands and her eyes to her lap. "Apparently mom and I are… were…" Lydia took a deep breath. "Apparently I'm the last remaining Bouvier. Marie Bouvier was alive back in Beej's time, and she was a powerful witch. Somehow… it seems our… 'power', Beej's and mine mixed and this baby is a pure concentration of energy."

Charles let out another low breath, staring at the wall. "We moved. Out here. To relax. The Maitlands, I can deal with. I love the Maitlands. It wouldn't be the same without them. But I thought that was all we would have to deal with when it came to this supernatural stuff. Now I find out that thing is-"

"Dad."

Charles blinked, turning his head to stare at his daughter. "Huh?"

"Dad… please don't call him that." When her parents just stared at her, Lydia shook her head. "Part of the long story, but he's not 'that thing'."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Alright. How does 'that perverted, psychotic bastard' work?"

Lydia hung her head, sighing. "I knew this was a bad idea. I should have just told you it was BJ's. That's what we decided we're going to have to tell everyone else…"

Delia gasped, a horrified, disgusted sound. "You… you aren't keeping it are you?"

Lydia glared up at the redhead, her hands curling protectively around her stomach. "Think about it Delia. Really think about it. Even though you don't know the whole story, don't you understand I love him? Think harder: if you were in my position, would you want to get rid of your baby?"

Delia grimaced, her argument shot. "But Lydia-"

"No. Delia…" Lydia stood, running a hand through her hair. "I need you guys. This…" Her expression became terrified as she cradled her stomach. "This has never been heard of. Never been considered. And…" She cast her gaze towards the ceiling, imagining she could hear someone pacing up there. "Whatever I tell him, however I try to convince him to get him to stop worrying so much… I'm scared."

Charles stood, pulling his daughter into a tight hug. Lydia felt Delia's smaller hands on her cheek as the redhead tried to embrace them both. Charles sighed into his daughters hair, grimacing. "Pumpkin, you have the worst luck of anyone I've ever met."

Delia pulled away a bit, and brushed a strand of hair out of Lydia's eyes. "How far in are you?"

Lydia sighed. "Six weeks yesterday."

Charles grimaced. "Is there any chance…?"

Lydia shook her head. "I'm pregnant dad. Or… whatever this is. Are you… mad?"

Charles and Delia both stared at her in shock, but Delia spoke first. "Oh Lydia of course not! A little… a little horrified because of the… father but Lydia…"

"We love you pumpkin, no matter what you love, okay?" Charles assured her. "And don't worry, we'll figure this out. But if… _he _calls me 'dad'…" Charles grimaced. "I'm going to let Barbara feed him to another sandworm."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I can convince him to cool his jets. I think he's afraid of you guys enough as it is."

* * *

"So they're… okay with this?" Betel asked, glancing sideways at her.

They were seated on the deck, their legs hanging over the edge as they watched the ant-sized people below the hill finishing up whatever they were doing for the evening.

"I wouldn't say okay, but Barbara was right: I think they're secretly excited that they're going to be grandparents, and even if they aren't in love with you… well we are family."

Betel snorted, flopping onto his back and folding his hands behind his head. "They took ta that real quick. I still can't even say I'm gonna be a fa-" Betel shuddered. "Nah, still to freaky."

"Oh you love it." Lydia chuckled. "You sir, just don't have a way with words."

Betel rolled his eyes. "So… I don't hafta like… sleep with one eye open?"

"No. Oh… I forgot." Lydia turned to look at him with a very serious expression. "You can't call Charles 'dad'."

"No worries there Babes."

Lydia chuckled, leaning over the poltergeist to brush her lips across his. "It's getting late, and I am tired. You coming?"

Betel hauled himself up, pulling her against his side as they made their way indoors. "I'll walk ya up there, but I think ya oughta send me back ta the Neitherworld. We uh…" Betel scratched the back of his neck, grimacing. "Well we been lookin' fer Nick."

Lydia's hand tightened on his, forcing him to stop. "Why?! You're not going to hurt him are you?"

Betel sighed. "Not if I don't hafta Lyds." He said after a long moment.

"Thank you. When you find him…" Lydia bit her lip. "I want to go talk to him. I think I have to."

Betel cocked a brow at her. "Not a chance kid. He's toast. Vince is out for blood Lyds."

Lydia stepped in front of him, giving him her most desperate, pleading look. "Please. You can't let Vince hurt him, and I _have _to go talk to him Beej. This is all my fault."

Betel shook his head, pushing her back. "It ain't yer fault… but…" Betel sighed. "I'll see what I can do about gettin' ya over there."

Lydia smiled, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thanks Beej. I owe you. Again."

Betel snorted, his own leer back in place as she tugged him up the stairs. "Babes, you owe me like… twelve."

* * *

**So I promised an ass-kicking last story, and you never really got it, except during the final battle.  
****So I'm going to see about working a good ass-kicking in so Beej can get some revenge.**

**Prats 'R' Us: **I have a fan! Yay! And I haven't quite decided about Amelia, but I do know that she'll definitely be sticking around to help him out. And don't worry, Nick shall receive his ass kicking in all due time.

**BolivianKitty: **I apologize for the mixed feelings. It was originally meant to be the second chapter, but I got all inspired. And don't worry about that confusination. I'll either be explaining her past in here, or making a one shot about Amelia's life and death. Of course, it will be severely depressing. =(. Anyway, hope this chapter makes up for your upset.


	4. Baby Drama And Another Act Of War

Juno found him slumped in her chair, his chin resting on top of his left arm. His eyes were fixed unblinkingly on the ring in his right hand. It was a thin golden band, with a fat, gleaming ruby set in an intricate and old fashioned cage, with tiny diamonds on each of the branches.

A very old, very handsome thing.

"What the hell are you doing in my chair Geuse?" She snapped.

Betel's eyes flicked to her face briefly before he leaned back in the chair and resumed his staring. "What about something… newer?"

Juno's brows knit together in confusion. "Excuse me? Please tell me you aren't thinking about whores when you're about to have a baby with Lydia."

Betel glared at her. "I _meant_ Lydia ya dumb broad! Ya think she'd like something newer?" The poltergeist hauled himself out of the chair, pacing out from behind the desk. "I mean… it ain't a diamond… and it's practically ancient…"

"Not to mention the fact that the last time she saw it, you took it off a severed finger and tried to force it onto hers."

"Did I ask for yer sarcasm? I'm being serious."

Juno waved him out of her way and stomped behind her desk, pulling a lit cigarette from her pocket. "Why are you asking anyway? You have that poor child wrapped around your little finger."

Betel snarled across the desk at her, resisting the urge to make some sort of obscene gesture or comment as he dropped the ring back into his pocket. "If ya ain't parta the solution, yer parta the problem Juney."

"That's your job, not mine. Why are you here again?"

Betel grimaced. "I feel like a fuckin' messenger boy." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair. "Lydia thinks this banishing her from the Neitherworld is stupid. And… she wants ta talk ta Nick."

"Out of the question."

Betel grimaced again. "S'what I was tryin' ta tell her, cuz fer once I agree with his mopey royal pain-in-the-ass."

"Imagine that. Someone else wants to play with Geuse's toys, and Geuse gets mad."

Betel frowned. "You got some bug up yer ass or somethin'?"

"No." Juno snapped. "I've been running around non-stop for two weeks, cleaning up after your little friends and looking for that two-timing little twerp. On top of this of course." Juno jabbed a finger towards her eye patch. "Make a pirate joke and I swear I'll drag your ass to Saturn myself."

"Aye Aye captain." Betel grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So ya found Nick yet or what?"

Juno shook her head, taking another drag on her cigarette. "He's dropped off the radar. Again. But I doubt he'll be able to keep control of all that power much longer."

"I hope we don't find him before then. The bastard needs ta suffer a bit."

"How's your…'little problem'?" Juno asked after a short pause.

Betel grimaced, slouching lower in the chair. "I dunno. I mean… fuck it's weird ya know? I can't even wrap my mind around it still. We finally told her parents. Not about everything but she wants ta give them some time ta process things or something. She's _always _sick…"

"But she still wants to keep it?"

Betel nodded grimly. "And somethin's buggin' me about it."

"What's that?"

"'Bout two days after we got back from the Neitherworld, there was this weird tremor of power comin' from it. That's the first time Lydia got sick. And every once in a while there's this freaky burst of energy, and that's usually about the time she gets really really sick."

Juno frowned. "… We can't let her go to a doctor…"

Betel rolled his eyes. "Wow Juno, what would we do without yer fuckin' genius?"

Juno made a face. "What I'm saying is you can't take this to a normal doctor, you smart-ass. I think… you should bring her back here, to see a doctor. I'll talk to Vince." Juno rubbed her temple, still frowning. "Maybe if we can get someone who was a doctor when they were alive that have been around a while… Or take them to her…"

"Best of both worlds." Betel murmured.

"Yeah…" Juno snuffed her cigarette out in the tray, glancing at the clock on the wall. "So what are you going to tell her? About Nick?"

"What?" Betel snorted. "The truth? 'Oh, sorry Lyds but Vince is going to strip Nick of all the powers he stole, a process that's probably gonna rip his soul into a thousand excruciatin' little pieces, and then publicly exorcise him if he survives'. Right."

"You have to tell her something. It's only a matter of time before we find him."

Betel grimaced. "I dunno. I'll thinka somethin'."

"Why does she want to talk to him?"

Betel shrugged. "She thinks it's all her fault, that he went crazy. She wants ta try and help him."

Juno cocked a brow, a look Betel responded to with a similarly baffled nod. "You sure can pick them Geuse."

* * *

Amelia pulled her fingers through Nick's hair, making a short snip with the scissors. "So tell me about Lydia boss."

Nick's blank expression brightened a little as his eyes came alive once more. "Lydia… I miss her…"

Amelia made another cut, before switching to the comb. "Is she real pretty?"

"My midnight rose… dark and beautiful and perfect…"

Amelia smiled, hacking off a large chunk now that he was thoroughly distracted. "Right, right. What did she look like?"

"She cut her hair too."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Come on boss. You gotta break out of this trance thing, okay? What's Lydia gonna think when she finds out all you do all day long every day is sit and stare at the wall or smash stuff up?"

Nick grimaced at her in the mirror as she lopped off another six inches of his hair. "She doesn't care. She loves that _thing._"

Amelia rolled her eyes, quickly cutting everything that hung past his ears. "What is this thing of which you speak O bossman?"

"The poltergeist. Can't say his name. Cursed."

"I see. And you hate him because Lydia loves him?"

Nick snarled at his reflection, though now that his hair was turning gray, he could easily pass for a starved version of Betelgeuse. "He's evil. He put his evil inside her."

Amelia frowned, confused, but her hands continued to move, snipping here and there. "Right. Well… don't worry boss. We'll get you all cleaned up and sexified and then we'll go find this Lydia for you. Make her jealous and what not."

"Just want to protect her…"

"I know boss." Amelia murmured, lowering her eyes to her sleeved arm. The scars beneath the material seemed to press against the sleeve, mocking her. "I know."

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed without much ta-do. Betel and the Deetzs were edging around one another, speaking only when necessary. Betel spent much of his time in the Neitherworld, looking for Nick, though he told Lydia he was helping with the rebuilding.

Sunday night came around, finding Lydia and Betel back in Doomie and on their way back to Raven Brook.

"That wasn't… so bad." Lydia murmured.

"Right." Betel snorted. "Now all we need ta tell them is all the rest of this fucked up story, and we're golden."

Lydia chuckled. "Yep." Her smile vanished, and her hands clenched in her lap. "Beej?"

"What's up Babes?"

Lydia bit her lip. "Have you… found anything out about Nick yet?"

Betel flashed her a brief glare before turning his attention back to the highway. "Lyds… Ya can't go talk ta him. Ya can't, he's too gone Babes."

Lydia's eyes narrowed as her arms folded across her chest. "That's what you all think. I know I can get him to listen to reason."

"Lydia, he forgot he was in the middle of a battle when he saw ya." The look he fixed her with now shocked her, because sympathy was the last thing she expected to see. "I told ya, stolen powers are unstable. Fuck, I'm surprised he's lasted this long Lyds." He shook his head, turning to glare at the road in front of them. "He ain't got a whole lotta time left."

"Which is why I have to talk to him. This is really important to me Betelgeuse." She said. "Please."

Betel grimaced sideways at her, tearing his gaze away from the pathetic, pleading puppy dog eyes. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That face."

Lydia amped it up a little. "_Please?_"

Betel groaned. "It's not up ta me Lyds."

"Can't we find a way?"

Betel's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel and he took a deep breath. "Fine."

Lydia's arms were suddenly around his neck, pulling herself across the seat to press her lips to his. "It should be easy for you." She told him with a wink. "You are, after all, the Ghost with the Most."

Betel snorted, lifting a hand to loosen his tie a little as he tried to re-focus on the road. "Ghost with the Most. Right. And yer a manipulative little succubus."

Lydia chuckled, knowing there was no insult or malice behind his words. "I try."

* * *

The first explosion was set off in the southeastern section of the Capitol Building.

Ahriman waited exactly three minutes before he signaled for Coyote to set off the next one.

As the screams of those trapped inside drifted towards the group, Ahriman motioned for Set.

The dark giant dropped out of the air, smashing through the ruined ceiling of the Library.

"Take everything." Ahriman ordered. "Even if it is of no help. Take every record, every name, every map. Go."

Two short. Ahriman's eyes flashed dangerously as he spotted a group of bureaucrats re-appearing outside in clouds of smoke. A few gestured up at him, and suddenly spells were flying from every direction.

Ahriman disappeared, and reappeared behind one woman with a rope around her neck. An iron dagger appeared in his hand, and was rammed through the woman's back. A short scream escaped her before she dissolved, crumbling into green dust at his feet.

Ahriman felt fire on his left side, and spun to throw the dagger, watching with a satisfied snarl as it sank between the man's eyes, braining him.

"Big Brother! We have everything!"

Ahriman glanced upwards as Eris blasted another man apart.

This time, there would be no escape. They would have Betelgeuse, and Tobias' power, and that little bitch.

* * *

Lydia shivered as she pushed the door open to the apartment, tiptoeing over the threshold. BJ shoved his hands into his pockets as he followed her in, staring with bored disinterest around the dark room. "These chicks're so borin' Babes. No late night parties'r anythin'." He sighed. "Least at the other place there was somethin' goin' on.

Lydia flashed him a look before pulling him inside so she could lock the door. "These 'chicks' are the best roommates I could ask for. Do anything to mess it up and you'll no longer be welcome."

Betel grimaced. "That's below the belt kid." The poltergeist jumped as something gripped his belt, yanking his hips forward as she stood on the tips of her toes to brush a teasing kiss across his lips.

"Well then, let's be nice to them, yes?"

Lydia squeaked as his claws dug into her backside, lifting her more into the air. "Dangerous game shorty."

"Not tonight." When Betel cocked a brow, she grimaced. "The baby's playing soccer with my stomach I think. Puke just really isn't all that sexy, yeah?"

Betel frowned, moving one hand around to slide under her shirt and press against the front of her belly. "Yeah… about that…" Betel nudged her in the direction of the bedroom. "Juno's talking ta Vince about… 'seeing a specialist'." He murmured.

Lydia frowned, pulling the door to her room closed behind them. "There is no specialist for this."

"She's lookin' fer a doctor that's been dead fer a while. Someone all comfy with the old ways of the dead, but still up-ta-date on medical crap."

Lydia bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her middle. "You… you think something's wrong with her?"

Betel's eyes widened. "Uh…" The poltergeist grimaced. "Nah… it's just the baby in general." Technically not a lie, right? "We just gotta make sure everything's okay."

Lydia dropped onto the edge of the mattress, cradling her stomach. "Are you sure?"

Betel sat beside her and draped a striped arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry Babes. The kid's either half ghost, or pure energy. Not a lot's gonna be able ta hurt it." Betel flashed her that cocky leer. "We're gonna take care of ya both." His eyes left her, and roamed around the room, tracing over the dark purple symbols. There were a few new ones, ones that he didn't recognize. "What're those ones?"

Lydia blinked, following his gaze. "Oh, just a few more Peace of Mind spells and something I found that's supposed to help with the pregnancy. You know, keep the baby happy and healthy."

Betel grimaced again, but shifted on the bed and snapped his fingers. Her clothes were replaced with a very familiar pair of spider-patterned pajamas and his with the lurid pink set he favored as he pulled her down onto the pillows. "I'm tellin' ya Lyds, the baby's gonna be fine. Yer gonna be fine. Do I ever lie ta ya?"

Lydia smiled, curling into his side. "You just neglect to mention the whole truth sometimes."

Betel chuckled weakly, folding an arm behind his head as the other curled protectively up and over her waist. "Go ta sleep."

"Nigh-"

"Wait." Beej grimaced, but pulled himself up and dug into his breast pocket. Lydia watched him, confused until he reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her hand towards him as he shoved the ring onto her left ringfinger. "I ain't gettin' down on my knees Babes."

Lydia stared wide-eyed at the handsome antique, turning her hand and curling it into a fist as she examined the ruby. "Beej…"

Betel let out a low huff of breath before he flopped onto his back, folding his arms behind his head. "I mean, s'old, I could get ya somethin' els-"

"I love it." She leaned over him, and pressed her lips against his in a quick, chaste kiss. "I love you."

Betel grimaced. "Ya sure?" He asked. "About the ring I mean?"

Lydia nodded, and lowered herself back to her spot by his side as her chest began to ache. She draped her arm over his waist and closed her eyes with a low sigh. "I love the ring, Beej."

* * *

***grumbles incoherently***

**Hated this chapter. It took me FORever to write, and still I want to delete and re-write it.**

**It looks like this story might be a bit shorter than the other two. You guys sucked me dry of almost all the mystery. ;P. Now all that's left is deciding and doing and learning what caused Nick to go crazy. I don't know. ;P. You might enjoy it, you might hate it, but I doubt you will see it coming. Because I still don't know what I'm going to do! ;P. Hell, you might even have to wait for a one-shot to figure that guy's whole story out!**

**Speaking of, for anyone unaware, I posted up a one-shot concerning Benjamin's death, called Amour and Amore… or Amore and Amour, I forget which!!! =D.**

**Prats 'R' Us: **Awesome. I'll see if I can work a frying pan into the scene. =D. Just for shitz and gigglez. I haven't actually decided on the gender for the baby. =\. Because EVERY fanfiction I've ever read has a baby girl… but I think Beej+Daughter is really cute, little devil of a daddy's girl. But then… since Delia is going to have a boy… I mean, hello? Two little boys who grow up together? Can you say double trouble?! I mean geeze, I may just have to go twins if I can't decide! And that was one of my favorite lines, along with "I'm MRS. Slimy Bastard." Of course, Claire will be a scag about it, but she wouldn't be Claire if she wasn't a total scag anyway. And don't worry about Ginger, she was one of my favorite characters on the cartoon, she'll be fine.

**BolivianKitty: **Glad you enjoyed, lol. And I apologize for not killing him off, but I felt he deserved some sort of real ending. Lol, I actually uh… almost made Charles have a heart attack. But again… there is so much in the story, I felt the emotional turmoil from him facing death might be a little overwhelming. Ah! *pushes Beej in front of Lydia* No threatening the preggers woman.

**Ceysna:** I wouldn't say they took the news well, but at least they aren't about to kill Lydia or ostracize her… And of course I am continuing! I would beat me up myself if I tried to leave everyone hanging when they demanded more.

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath: **You must wait and see! I assure you though she shall be sticking around, as everybody needs somebody who doesn't hate their guts… since you all hate Nick so much! ;P.

**(In response to the review for Amour and Amore)Z_lorea: **I know the guns didn't work the same way back then, but since it was such a tiny little thing, I didn't feel that the research necessary was really worth it. =(. What can I say? I'm super lazy.


	5. A Heartbeat

Amelia glared down at the lump of rags in the exact center of the floor. "Boss. This is ridiculous."

"Just leave me alone Amelia." His voice was weak and broken. His hair lay in ratty mats already, sticking out in all directions. His suit could no longer be called a suit: It hung off him in tattered rags, and had faded to a dull, muddy gray. His claws were chipped and dlackened and his skin had turned a sick-looking pale yellow. "Just let me be destroyed."

Amelia sighed, dropping to her knees beside him. "Please bossman… don't just give up. We just have to look harder. Please boss…"

Nick's eyes slowly shifted to her face, staring at her blankly. "Not worth it anymore Amelia. Why would she want to see me? I was a monster…"

Amelia grimaced. She still had no idea what had happened. He refused to tell her, and the only time she left the cave was to go buy more Eye Scream. She tried to avoid other people, not quite confident enough to initiate contact. What if they were all as crazy as Nick? "Boss… come on boss! Let's go for a walk!" She said with a sudden smile, tugging on his arm. "Come on! A good walk and some fresh air ought to do you some good."

"Amelia…"

"Come on bossman!" She hauled him up to his feet, grimacing at his haggard appearance. "Shoot boss. You look like crap."

Nick frowned. "Amelia… I can't go out. Can't let them find me."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "You sir are going for a walk with me. Now let's see if I can pull of this snapping thing. Hold still." Amelia frowned in concentration, ignoring the worried expression on Nick's face as she lifted her hand and snapped.

Nothing happened.

She snapped again, and a tiny spark jumped along Nick's outline.

Grinning, she snapped again, and Nick was engulfed in a gray cloud.

"Not bad for my first real try, eh boss? Now no one will recognize you!"

Nick stared down at himself through his mask. "Yeah… not bad…" He was now dressed in a long black cloak that had an oversized hood. The material hung low over his eyes, though it wasn't really necessary thanks to the bright, annoying plastic half-smileyface mask she had strapped around the top half of his face.

Well… this was the Neitherworld after all. He would fit right in with the cape and plenty of creatures wore weird masks.

Amelia chuckled, slipping her hand into Nick's and pulling him to the mouth of the cave. "To the Eye Scream Shop we go!"

* * *

"So wait… when did this all happen again?" Bertha asked, leaning against the counter.

The Goth couldn't keep it a secret anymore. They hadn't noticed her ring because of the gloves, but they had noticed the constant bathroom breaks and the now ever-present BJ who seemed to have mysteriously acquired a key.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she scrambled the eggs. "I don't know… I guess I sorta was in denial there for a while… But… well…" Lydia bit her lip. "Shit happens, you know?"

Prudence gasped, her mouth and eyes wide as she stared at Lydia. "Lyd… are you… are you pregnant?"

Lydia grimaced. "Yeah." Both girls let out a low, stunned 'wow' as they watched the Goth touch a hand to her stomach. "That's more or less everyone else's reaction. Boy was this fun to tell my parents…"

Bertha grimaced in sympathy. "How long?"

Lydia bit her lip again, moving to the cupboard to grab the plates. "Almost nine weeks."

"How can you be sure then?" Prudence asked. "I mean, isn't that still a little early?"

Lydia fixed them both with a look, before she tossed the spatula into the pan and stepped away from the counter, yanking her shirt up over her belly.

She held the bunched-up material just below her chest as Prudence and Bertha stared with mouths hanging open and took in the unmistakable bulge on Lydia's stomach. It was too defined to be just fat. "Yep." Prudence finally said. "She's pregnant."

Lydia rolled her eyes, dropping her shirt back into place. "Not to mention the fact that I need to hack about every ten minutes." She blinked, realizing what she said and held up a hand. "No, don't worry, I'm fine right now."

Bertha chuckled, tapping her fingers against the countertop. "You know what it is yet?"

Lydia had to resist the urge to smirk as she shook her head. "No… Not yet."

Prudence shifted in her seat, resting her chin against her fists. "What do you want it to be?"

Now Lydia grimaced, replacing her hand carefully over her stomach. "I know it's a bit cliché… but… I just want it to be okay. BJ… BJ thinks something might be wrong, so we're going to see a doctor as soon as his… aunt June can find one." She murmured.

Bertha and Prudence's expressions were sympathetic as they watched Lydia dish up three plates. "Do you think something really is wrong?"

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know… I'm just…" Lydia bit her lip. "Just worried in general."

The door was suddenly thrown open, and all three heads jerked towards the door as a familiar blond came tumbling through, a bewildered expression on his face. When he righted himself, he threw a glare over his shoulder at the door as he kicked it shut. "Stupid ass lock. Jammed." He grumbled. BJ shook his head and turned to find three different expressions staring at him with a mixture of amusement and confusion. "Whaaaaat? The stupid-… whatever. Heya Babes." He nodded in Bertha and Prudence's direction. "Burp, Prune, how's it hangin'?"

Bertha frowned. "Uh, just fine BJ. You?"

BJ rolled his eyes. "Fan-friggin'-tastic. I inn'eruptin' girl time?" He asked, digging his pinky into his ear as the other hand was shoved into his pocket.

Prudence cocked a brow, smirking at the 'Goth'. "Not unless Lydia has anything else to tell us. How's married life Booger?"

BJ blinked, his pinky frozen half-way through another twist. "Hah. Booger. Funny."

Prudence shrugged. "Answer the question."

BJ threw Lydia a baffled look, but she just shrugged. "Uh… not much different?"

"Really?"

BJ pulled a face. "Yeah. Baby don't count yet. Uh… anyway, speakin' of baby," BJ jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Finally got ya an appointment Babes."

Lydia's face lit up as she handed Bertha and Prudence their plates and ducked out from behind the counter. "Later guys."

"Good luck!" They called as she and BJ disappeared through the door.

Once she and Beej were in the safe confines of Doomie, speeding away in search of a safe place to disappear, the poncho folded carefully in Lydia's lap, she turned to Beej, her expression nervous and excited and worried and eager all at the same time. "So you guys really found someone?"

"Yeah. He's been dead about a century, but he's been keepin' up with modern changes. Guy is a medical geek, I swear. He's not a hundred percent positive he can, but he wants ta try and help."

"Beej?" Lydia murmured.

"Yeah Babes?"

Lydia fiddled with the poncho, biting the inside of her cheek. "Tell me the truth: what do you think is wrong with the baby?"

Betel coughed, jerking the steering wheel down some random empty road. "Babes…"

"Just tell me the truth."

Betel sighed. "Every time, just before ya get really sick, the baby like… sends off this weird wave of power. I just wanna make sure that's not… gonna hurt ya."

Lydia stared out the window, her expression blank as her arms curled around her stomach again. "It could just be like… morning sickness, right?"

"I dunno Babes. Which is why we're doin' this."

Lydia frowned. "Right. So… Have you…-?"

Betel shot her an irritated glare. "No, I ain't heard anythin' about Nick. I'm tellin' ya; forget about him Lyds. He's toast as is."

Lydia glared right back at him. "I will not. Not until he and I can settle things."

Betel sighed. "Stubborn."

"Hey, I was stubborn when everyone was trying to get rid of you too." Betel grimaced, and Lydia leaned across the seat to press a quick kiss to his cheek. "I just have to resolve things with him Beej, or I'll never forgive myself."

Betel rolled his eyes. "Dames. Who can figure ya?"

Ten minutes later they found a suitable point in the cover of the trees to disappear from, and Lydia recited the chant.

Doomie heave and let out a great long meep, clearly glad to not have to keep up the appearance of a real car once they re-appeared in the Roadhouse's garage.

"We gotta go ta Juno's office. They're settin' up a room for ya."

Lydia blinked as her cheeks flushed. "I… I'm getting an examination in the offices?"

Betel grimaced. "They're settin' up a room in the back. I tried ta convince them outta it, but the good doctor said he didn't trust me around his equipment, or his equipment in my 'chasm of lunacy', which I had ta try real hard not ta laugh at, cause I mean, who talks like that? Anyway...since we don't really need this kinda service over here… well he ain't got an office…"

Lydia grimaced, but gave him a short nod. "Are we taking Doomie?"

"Yeah." Doomie pulled out of the garage, meeping happily now that he was free to. "I don't wanna risk takin' ya through the Nonspace."

"I've been through it many times in the last two months Beej."

"Exactly. What if it's bad for ya?"

Lydia frowned. "What if it's bad for the baby." It wasn't really a question.

Her suspicions were confirmed when his grip tightened on the steering wheel enough to have Doomie meep in protest. "Let's worry about you first Babes."

* * *

Lydia bit her lip, wriggling uncomfortably in the rickety old gyno's chair.

She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and glanced back nervously at Beej.

At least he was here beside her. Lydia was confused: on the cliff it seemed he had accepted the baby. He'd agreed to keep it with her. Now he was acting like it was a parasite that was going to suck the life from her, literally.

But he was here. She felt her own hand reach up to grab his just as the doctor backed into the room pulling some very out-dated looking machinery. "Whoops, ah, here we go." The good doctor turned with a bright grin on his face and reached out to pat Lydia's barefoot, obviously thinking it was in some way comforting. It just made every slasher flick with doctor's involved flash through her mind. "Hello there Miz Lydia, and how are we feeling today?"

Lydia grimaced. "Pregnant."

The doctor chuckled. "Yes well… that should pass in the next few months. Jokes aside, I'm Dr. Graied. And I have to tell you lovebirds how excited and honored I am. The first half-ghost baby, and I get to observe. Whew!" The doctor cocked his head slightly, his unintentionally creepy grin even wider. "Fun stuff. I thought first we would give you a quick once-over before we fire up the ultra-sound."

Lydia bit her lip, squeezing Betel's hand. "Sounds good doctor."

Lydia kept her eyes either closed, or on Betel's face as the doctor ran his tests and checked her out, measuring her, drawing blood. She was glad Betel was there: she was far too nervous to ask questions. What was that? What are you doing now? Is she okay? What does that mean?

Not much about the baby though.

It wasn't until Lydia heard the squeal of rusty metal that she lifted her head to watch the doctor adjust the machinery and reach for the hem of the itchy cotton hospital shirt. "Ready dear?"

Lydia could only manage a nod as the doctor squirted some goopy jelly on her and pressed the camera to her belly.

At first there was nothing, just a lot of static.

And then Lydia saw it. A tiny, peanut-like shape cradled in the static. "Well lookey there…" The doctor said with a grin. "Good heartbeat too…"

Lydia's vision was cloudy as she watched the monitor. "Beej…"

But Betel was just as transfixed. "It's… it's tiny… it doesn't look like a baby…"

Lydia let out a chocked laugh. "It's not supposed to yet, right?"

The doctor nodded. "As far as I can see, this is a perfectly normal baby. I still would not recommend seeing a breather though. At least not yet."

Both Lydia and Betel tore their eyes away from the monitor, staring with slightly shocked expressions at the doctor. "Why's that doc?" Betel asked.

Graeid grinned. "Well, first, I really would like to be the one to document this. What a trip it will be! Second, the baby is sending off an aura of power that may mess with the machinery as much as it is messing with you."

Lydia frowned nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Your own heartbeat is working at a slightly faster pace than normaly is healthy, but that may just be because you seem rather high-strung at the moment." The doctor shrugged. "Besides that, however, you are in better than perfect shape. This may just be normal happening for you, but I actually think the baby is tempering your body to create the perfect incubation environment. That may sound… perhaps a little odd." The doctor shrugged again. "It's hard to explain, but your hormone levels, your blood volume, even your body temperature are all geared exactly to the perfect settings."

"The baby…" Lydia blinked, glancing down at her stomach. "Is… 'fixing' my body to be perfect for her?"

"Her?"

Lydia shot him a look. "Well I can't call her an 'it'."

Betel gripped Lydia's shoulder a little tighter. "Is that what's happening?"

"In lammen's terms, yes." The doctor confirmed, gesturing towards the screen. "This baby is…off to an amazing start, already from what I can tell by these tests."

Betel let out a gigantic, melodramatic sigh. "Fuck I could use a drink…"

"You could?" Lydia smiled brightly up at the poltergeist as he leered back down at her. "If I wasn't pregnant I'd probably see about giving you a good run for your money."

Betel chuckled, but suddenly his happiness disappeared and lifted his eyes to frown at the doctor. "So wait, why's she been so sick?"

The doctor waved a hand, and turned to begin packing the machinery up. "That's an easy guess. How do you feel Lydia?"

Lydia blinked, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she looked up at Betelgeuse. "Actually… I've felt a whole lot better since we got here. I haven't felt nauseous at all."

Betel frowned, but the doctor nodded. "The fetus may have a heartbeat, but the power coming off it is undeniably the power of a ghost. He or she is definitely half-ghost, and therefore needs to remain in the Neitherworld as much as possible."

Betel's mouth fell open, and he froze a minute before he regained his senses enough to shake his head. "No, nu-uh, no way. What about Lydia?"

The doctor shared a quick look with Lydia. "Mr. Geuse… has Lydia ever once displayed any bad signs while in the Neitherworld?"

Betel frowned. "No but…"

"And wasn't Lydia sick or tired or sore after she spent an extended period of time out in the Breather world during the pregnancy?"

Betel frowned, lowering his gaze to Lydia. Come to think of it… even before the battle, he hadn't really felt the power, and she hadn't really been… in perfect condition he guess. She'd been a little off-color but he'd put it down to stress. "Yeah…"

Lydia grinned, a devious little expression. "Looks like I found my passport back in, eh love?" She asked, leaning up to kiss the end of his nose. "Doc's orders."

The doctor chuckled, wrapping the power cord up around the spokes. "Sorry Mr. Geuse, but she's right: it would be in hers and the baby's best interests if they spent as much time in the Neitherworld as possible during this pregnancy."

Betel suddenly leered down at her. "Oh yeah? Hey Babes, what about school and yer life, huh?"

Lydia's face fell. "Beej, come on. Don't do this… what if I just spent nights in the Neitherworld?" She tried to pull another puppy-dog eyes look on him. "I'd be with you, Baby and I could get our fix, and I would still be on top of my breather life. Would that work doc?" She asked, turning to Graeid.

He nodded, grimacing apologetically at Betel as the poltergeist flashed him a look of pure rage. "It really is the best for their health."

Betel sighed, slumping against the edge of the bed. "And yer sure about this?"

"Positive."

The poltergeist grimaced, but stood and retrieved Lydia's clothes. "Alright, guess I'm outvoted then."

A few minutes later, cleaned up and dressed, Lydia slipped her arm around Betel's elbow as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Cheer up Beej! You get me all to yourself every night," He straightened up, glancing down at the wink she flashed him. "The baby and I stay healthy, and I'm one step closer to convincing you all that me in the Neitherworld equals perfectly fine."

"That last bit really ain't all that reassurin'." He grumbled.

Lydia smiled. "It is to me. Come on Beej, let's celebrate!"

Beej stared at her oddly, a slight smirk on his face. "How?"

"Eye Scream?"

Betel rolled his eyes. "Right. No."

"Oh geeze, lighten up! I won't get anything even remotely damaging, I swear!"

Betel laughed, shaking his head as she pulled him outside and down the steps. "What's with you kid?"

Lydia grinned. "I have a healthy baby growing inside me, I get to come back to the Neitherworld, and those rotten monsters haven't shown their faces since the battle. Maybe they ran off and fell through the fog to Saturn, and were eaten."

Betel chuckled weakly, glancing behind him at the building. There were still a few scars here and there, but in all the monument had rebuilt itself nicely. "Yeah. Maybe. Be awful nice of 'em ta do so. Alright, Eye Scream it is."

* * *

**SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT**

**Sorry.**

**I don't know a whole lot about pregnancy exams, so I'm going off research I did on a few sites, including one with a pretty good week-by-week description.**

**But anyway, I kind of like how it turned out. Both are placated I suppose.**

**Blah blah blah! Anyway, I am like *this* close to being done with my first Apocalypse Cast Chibi Line Up. I have about half of the characters drawn and inked. I actually plan to upload this one. =O.**

**Prats 'R' Us: **I never could stand Chuckie. =\. Usually the nerdy underdogs are my favorite, but he irritated me. I liked Phil and Lil. They were rad. I think both will be equally scary: Beej is just more up front about his revenge than Lydia. Oh no! 0.0! Another frying pan! *ducks*

**BolivianKitty:** I never figured Beej, of either universe would ever get on his knees. He'd be all like 'yo, here ya go Babes, make me a sammich'. =D. I hope this chapter reassured you a bit! Beej is a great kind of crazy. o.0. I would be AAAAALLLL over that crazy in a heartbeat.

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath: **Strong yet accurate I always say! ;P. AND NO! THERE IS NO INCEST, WHATSOEVER, AT ALL, ANYWHERE IN THIS STORY I ASSURE YOU! I have considered all possibilities of this, or rather sure I have, and even if I have missed one, there is NO incest in this story at all. =D. I don't even care if I missed blocking out a certain possibility. There IS NO INCEST! -is done ranting- I found someone that if I get the nerve, I'm going to ask to draw the story, comic style. o.0. Oh yeah.

**Ceysna: **Don't hit the ceiling fan. ;D. I liked it too, though I'm not positive which ring idea you speak of, his being worried over it or the one-shot. Anyway, I haven't quite decided on Nick still. He has to work for it, though I believe his ass kicking comes next chapter. =D. Lol, now everyone likes Amelia and wants her to save Nick. I love it, and that is a fantastic idea. If I choose to go down that road, could I possibly steal it from you? And of course he asked Juno's opinion, who else wouldn't end up slapping him in the face or something to that measure. =D.


	6. Plain Ice Cream

Lydia stared longingly at the menu as she walked away with a bowl of boring vanilla. There were a few of the more extreme flavors she'd been dying to try staring back at her, but Betel was having none of that.

He surprised her though when he ordered a vanilla cone as well.

They slid into a far booth behind a loud spectacled blond and a hooded figure poking at the globious mass that was his ice cream, Betel sitting with his back to the pair. Lydia sat across from him, a hand on her belly. "All I'm saying is that maybe the baby would like to try Neitherworld food. If being in the Neitherworld instead of the Breather world is good for her, maybe the same idea applies to food."

Betel shot her a face as he slurped at the cone. "Nice try Lydia."

Lydia blinked, because at that moment she'd glanced over Betel's shoulder, only to find the hooded man staring right back at her, the corners of his lips turned down. He looked incredibly ridiculous and terrifying at the same time.

The mask covering the top half of his face showed the smiley eyes and dimples of a yellow smiley man. But his own eyes peeking through and the frightening expression set on his mouth completely ruined the effect: his eyes were dark, full of hunger and something else she couldn't place. Judging by the scowl though, she took it to be anger.

The Goth tore her eyes from the stranger and shifted them back to Betelgeuse. "Oh come on Beej. You and Juno thought being here would harm the baby, but turns out being in the Breather world is bad for the baby."

"That's different Lyds."

"How so?"

Betel shot her a look. "Eat yer ice cream, ya silly mortal." There was a low growl from behind him, and Betel turned to fix the hooded man with a hard frown. "Somethin' wrong buddy?"

"Yes." The hooded man snarled.

Just as Lydia opened her mouth to tell Betel to turn back around, the bespectacled blond whipped around with a glare set on her face that could give even Juno a run for her money. "Listen bub, he can sigh without you jumping down his throat, get it?" The blond slid out of her booth and wrapped her hand around the man's upper arm, tugging as hard as she could. But the man didn't budge: he was still as a statue, his glare locked firmly on Lydia. The blond leaned down and hissed something in the man's ear, to which he responded with a low grunt before he shoved her hand off him and stood, storming out of the establishment. "Wait boss!" She called, rushing after him.

Lydia blinked. "That was…"

"Weird." Betel grumbled.

"Yeah… Did we do something?"

Betel rolled his eyes. "Who cares."

Lydia shot him an annoyed look, but let it drop. She lowered her gaze to her cone, and suddenly her eyes glazed over as her hand touched her stomach. "Can you believe we heard her heart?"

One corner of Betel's lips quirked up. "Yeah… that was-"

**KABOOOM!**

Lydia yelped, throwing her hands over her head even as the wall of burning red energy covered her, vaporizing the glass on impact before Beej could grab her and juice them into the void.

The popped back into existence on the street outside, facing a gigantic crater in the side of the next building.

"Woah…" Lydia felt herself pulled behind the poltergeist as he scanned the sky. Her own gaze swept the street, and she turned just in time to catch a dark blur before Betel was knocked away by the punch the hooded man had thrown.

Lydia yelped again, backing away as the hooded man stood, his dark eyes locked on her face. "Lydia…"

The Goth swallowed down her terror, suddenly missing the weight of the glove she had locked away in Betel's closet. "Who… who are you?"

Even behind the ridiculous mask and the heavy hood, the man's sudden despair was palpable, rolling off him in shaky waves. The silence seemed to stretch for hours, when really it was only a second later that he lifted his hand and ripped the mask from his face.

The creature beneath stared hard at her, haggard and broken. "Lydia… My rose…"

Lydia swallowed her shock as Nick lifted his hand, reaching out for her. She was horrified by his appearance: ragged and torn. There was no Nick left in him. Even his voice was gone. "Oh Nick…" Lydia shook her head, starting forward but before her hand could touch Nick's, her vision was filled with blond.

Glasses girl dropped into a half-crouch, her hands out to her sides and clawed in as she snarled at Lydia. "Back off kitten."

Lydia frowned. "Kitten?"

Glasses opened her mouth to snap a reply, but Nick was already moving, his eyes locked on the Goth. "Why are you here Lydia?"

Glasses suddenly went gape-mouthed, but the trio was interrupted by a bolt of energy aimed at Nick.

Nick whipped around, ready to blast Betelgeuse but Glasses' arms were suddenly around his waist, holding onto him tight as she sent them into the void.

"Lyds-"

Lydia spun towards Betel, grabbing his shoulders as he reached for her. "Beej, that was Nick!"

Betel frowned down at her. "What?"

Lydia bit her lip as others began to flood the scene, frightened that another attack had occurred. "It was him. Not… not really him though. You were right. He's… he looks horrible." Lydia swallowed. "Like a real monster Beej."

Betel grimaced. "I gotta tell Juno and Vince Babes. You know that."

"Ten minutes Beej." Lydia stepped closer, her expression pleading. "Please Beej, just ten minutes. I have to talk to him. Can't you track him down or something?"

Betel narrowed his eyes down at her. "Cause I'm a fuckin' dog."

Lydia amped up the patheticness in her expression. "Can't you do something?"

Betel rolled his eyes. "What if I don't wanna?"

Lydia dropped the pleading, switching to a heated glare. "I have two reasons you should: one, this is important to me. Two, do you really want to hand Nick over to Vince… before you have your 'words' with him?" She asked.

Betel's eyes widened in shock, but a slow leer pulled his lips back. "The magic words. I might be able ta track the chick." When Lydia only looked up at him, confused, he sighed. "Ya need ta like… go ta the Archives or somethin' Babes, seriously. Just hold on."

Lydia wrapped her arms around his waist, her head on his chest as he screwed his face up in concentration. Lydia blinked, and suddenly they were standing on a stretch of bleak gray stone, overlooking the Plains of Dread. "This…"

Betel grimaced. "Plains of Dread. Makes sense. We can't sense out this far. S'where a lotta banished creatures come ta escape exorcism." He shot Lydia a look. "Stick close, yeah?"

Lydia nodded and slipped her hand into his as he tugged her along. "What were you saying earlier? About the girl being a new floater?"

Betel held her back as he peeked around a corner. Sensing no one, he pulled her along again. "New floaters can't handle themselves. Causes a lotta problems. We're dead, when we were just alive the other day, we get thrown inta this freakshow with weird powers and our appearances get all changed around. So their powers go wild, makin' it easier ta sense'em. That kid is real fresh. Maybe a month at the most. And she reeks like Nick and his stolen collection. She's been hangin' 'round him a while."

Lydia tightened her grip on his hand, frowning. "I kind of want to punch her in the teeth."

"Woah."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "She about attacked me before I recognized him and he stopped her. And she called me kitten."

Betel cackled gleefully, reaching over to pinch her cheeks. "Meow!"

Lydia elbowed him. "Shut up and find them you big hyena."

Betel was still chuckling as he helped her down the side of the cliff. "Think we're gettin' close. Keep quiet."

"I'm not the one-"

"Shhh!" His hand was suddenly on her mouth, pushing her back against a boulder as he glared over her head.

That was when she heard the explosion.

"Sweet flippin' geeze boss!"

* * *

Amelia ducked out of the way as Nick howled, blasting another boulder as tears tracked down his cheeks.

"Cool it boss! We know she's coming to the Neitherworld! Now we just have to catch her away from the poltergeist!"

Nick rounded on her, his nails digging into her skin as he grabbed the tops of her arms and shook her. "She'll never be away from him! He's always there!" He howled. He shoved her away and smashed his fist into the wall beside her head, making the blond screech in terror as she rolled out of the way. "I hate him! I hate her! DAMMIT!"

Amelia bit her lip, approaching him from behind as he dropped to his hands and knees, gasping for air. "Hey… come on bossman. You don't hate her." She hesitated a moment before she sat next to him, and helped him down onto the ground, holding his head in her lap. "That was about the worst idea I've ever had. I'm sorry boss." She murmured.

Nick shook his head, his eyes sliding closed as her hand pulled through his hair. "I had to know. Had to see her. Now I can-"

"No." Amelia shook her head, gripping the collar of his cloak and forcing him to look up at her. "You're going to be fine, okay?"

"Amelia… why are you still here?"

Amelia's face fell and she shifted her eyes away from him. "You want me gone?"

"No." Nick shook his head. "Just wondering. Why would you put up with this? Why did you protect me?"

Amelia shrugged, pulling her hands through his ratty hair in an attempt to straighten it out. "Cause you need me bossman."

"Like he needs a good swift kick in the face!" Amelia felt herself yanked away as Nick leapt to his feet just in time to dodge Betel's attack.

The blond felt her back hit the wall as Lydia stood, reaching out to try and stop Betel. "Knock it off Beej! You promised!"

Betel snarled over his shoulder at her. "You can talk ta him when I get done kickin' his ass."

Nick was fixated on Lydia as she tried to pull Betel back. "Lydia… you followed us?"

Suddenly she was blocked from his view as Amelia resumed her protective stance in front of him, her hands clawed and her expression arranged in a feral growl as Betel lunged forward.

Lydia threw her arms around Betel's waist, digging her heels into the stone as she grimaced at Nick. "I have to talk to you Nick. You and I have to resolve thin-Dangit Betelgeuse! Knock it off!"

Betel snarled, yanking harder on her wrists. "Ass kick now, talk later! S'the only way I'm agreein' ta this."

"You could try, stripes!" Amelia spat. "I'll claw you're freakin' eyes out!"

Betel froze, glaring at Amelia as Nick tried to push his way past her, still intent on Lydia. "Did you just call me _stripes?_"

Amelia made a face. "Did I stutter? You aren't touching him."

"And yer gonna sto-"

"STOP! Both of you!" Lydia shoved Betel away and crossed the stone in three long strides, batting Amelia's arm out of the way as she latched onto Nick's outstretched arm. "Nick… do you know how freaked Alexis has been?" Amelia blinked, finally straightening and taking a step back as Nick's face crumbled into an expression of pure agony. "That's right!" She told him. "You left your sister to Juno when you stole Loki's powers. She had to be taken away because she tried to go after you!" Lydia jabbed her finger into his chest. "You about killed her again Dominick."

"I didn't mean to." He breathed. "I didn't want her to be hurt. I wanted to help you. To make sure you would always be safe." His voice ripped through her heart, even as quiet as it was. His voice was shattered, reflecting everything she saw in his eyes. His hand was suddenly on her cheek, and Lydia felt the ground rumble beneath her feet. "I love you."

Lydia sighed, lifting her hand to cover his. "I love you too Nick, but you know not in the same way." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and his hesitantly covered her shoulders.

Betel snarled, looking away as Nick's face softened. "I don't care Lydia. Just stay with me. I would take care of you. I would help you raise the baby."

Lydia buried her face into his chest, sighing. "Nick…" She pulled away from him, stepping out of arm's length, glaring at her feet. "You know I could never do that."

"WHY?!?" Nick spun away from her, sinking his fist into the rock. He whirled on her again, his hands clenched in his hair to keep from throttling her. "HOW COULD YOU CARE MORE ABOUT HIM?!?"

Lydia reached forward and wrapped her hands around his wrists, yanking them out of his hair and pinning them against his sides. "I do not. I care about both of you, I love both of you." She stood on her toes, clapping her hands against the side of his head and forcing him to look directly into her eyes. "But not in the same way. Remember the day on the beach?"

Nick closed his eyes. "I remember every moment with you. You said life was complicated."

Lydia nodded. "And beyond unfair sometimes."

Betel coughed, and Lydia turned to look at him over her shoulder as Nick lifted his head and fixed the poltergeist with a vicious snarl. Betel returned the expression. "Hate ta break up this little shit-throwin' festival, but you and me bub, we gotta score ta settle."

Lydia shook her head, taking a step away from Nick towards Betel. "Beej don't do this, please!"

Nick grabbed Lydia's wrist and pulled her out of the way. "Amelia."

The blond jumped, startled by her sudden re-inclusion into the conversation. "Boss?"

"Make sure she doesn't get in the way this time."

* * *

**So I lied.**

**Ass kicking comes next chapter.**

**I'm excited, are you? Course you are.**

**Anyway!**

**WOAH! I have like, half of the drawing totally done and inked and stuff. So close!**

**BolivianKitty: **Lol, thanks, but don't get in trouble! It was (almost)fun to write, as was this one and I suspect the next. Well I was looking on one of the websites, and the illustration made it look like a little peanut. =D.

**Prats 'R' Us: **Dolls in general scare the crap out of me. But the cartoon Chuckie just irritated me. Lol, thanks, glad you enjoyed. And yes, it was a bit sneaky, but fun. Now he has no choice but to take her there. Yeah… I originally planned to have Betty Juice as a roommate element, but I decided on just BJ. Oh I'm still working on the baby. There are many choices to make. Oh… Lydia. *steals frying pan and hides it* Naughty thief girl. ..

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath: **Lol, tis fine. I apologize for my crazy person rant. Thanks, glad you enjoyed. Damn! Are you all psychic? Are you stealing my rough outlines?!? *buys a safe*

**Ceysna: **It totally fits with his craziness, calling Amelia a flower as well. ;P. Lol, 'Uncle Nick' and 'target practice'. This image of Nick tied to a stake while Betel and the kid belt him with peanuts just entered my mind… Anyway, all that comes next chapter. You guys need to stop being psychic. Seriously.


	7. Compromise

Betel chuckled, his leer full of pure evil as he started a slow circle with Nick, intent on putting himself between Nick and the girls. "What makes ya think she'll step between us this time? Ta protect yer sorry a-"

"No." Nick spat. "I can only imagine what she offered to bring you here, but I'm sure it involved revenge in some way. I don't want her protecting your mangy hide."

Betel grinned. "Cause I'll need protectin'. I'm kickin' yer sorry ass ta the Lost Souls Room and back again before I hand ya over ta Vince." Betel snapped his fingers and he was suddenly holding a familiar broadsword. "Whaddaya say ol' friend ol' buddy ol' pal? Let's pick this up right where we left off like two old-school gents eh?"

Nick snarled, and the dark iron blade appeared in his hand. "With pleasure scum. No powers."

"No powers." Betel lunged forward, feinting to the left. Lydia and Amelia both watched in horror as Nick fell for it, and made to block only to dance away with a gash down his right arm. Betel smiled. "Where's yer amazin' stolen strength now kid? How does it feel, bein' so powerful ya can't even control everythin' inside ya?" The poltergeist asked. "Sucks, donnit?" He brought his sword up again, but Nick dodged and retaliated with a short stab at the ribs.

"No!" Lydia pulled at Amelia's hands as the blond held on, tugging her back into the cave. "Let me go! We have to stop them!"

Amelia shook her head. "Lydia, if I let anything happen to you he'll never forgive me."

"They'll destroy each other!"

Amelia shook her head again, and the pity in her eyes made Lydia freeze. "It's what he wants kitten, for your poltergeist to end him. He doesn't want to exist anymore."

"But…"

Both girls jerked around as the rasp of metal against metal clashed again, sending sparks flying even as the two poltergeists jumped apart. They cringed in horror as the men dove back together, blades flashing in the dying suns.

"She cried over yer stupid worthless ass!" Betel spat, drawing his fist up to catch Nick in the ribs.

Too slow to react, Nick stumbled away, wheezing as he righted his footing. "She was nearly killed, more than once, simply because you exist!" He rasped.

Betel's eyes flashed as he brought the hilt of his sword down on Nick's head. "You helped those fuckers."

Nick groaned, rolling away as he spat out a mouthful of thick, dried blood. "I know! They forced me Geuse, if you knew..." Nick shuddered, pushing himself back up. "I didn't know what to do-"

"Don't really fuckin' care!" Betel's hand closed around Nick's throat, slamming him up against the rock face and pressing the tip of his blade to Nick's throat.

"No!" Amelia released Lydia, leaping forward with her hands outstretched, but Nick glared at her over Betel's shoulder, shaking his head. She knew this was what he wanted, but she couldn't stand it.

"Don't Amelia." When she stumbled to a halt, her expression horrified, Nick's own softened. "Geuse." His eyes shifted to Betel, and the poltergeist frowned.

"What?"

"Amelia doesn't know anything. I haven't told her." He glanced at Amelia again before his gaze switched to Lydia, frozen by the mouth of the cave, and back to Geuse. "Just… please take care of them both."

Betel blinked, almost relaxing his grip. "What?"

"I said-"

Betel pulled Nick forward before slamming him back against the boulder. "I know what you said dammit! Yer givin' up?" Betel snarled, shaking Nick again. "Ya make me come all the way up here, ya make me fight fer that stupid ass mopey bastard, ya make me spend five fuckin' months clawin' my way away from the Lost Souls Room… and yer givin' up!" Betel flung Nick sideways, tossing him to the ground before he pounced on the limp ghost and smashed his fist into the side of Nick's face. "Fight back!"

Nick stared with an almost bored expression up at Betel. "I'm done. I'm done as it is anyway." Nick's eyes slid closed. "Just finish me Geuse. I'm tired."

A low, guttural growl escaped Betel as he pressed the point of his blade up under Nick's chin. "Fine then."

"Boss-" Lydia's hand wrapped around Amelia's wrist, holding the blond back as she wiped frantically at her eyes. Amelia scratched at Lydia's hands, straining towards Nick. "Let go, let go! Boss! Boss get up!"

Nick cringed, turning his face away as the blade dug into his throat. "Go see Juno, Amelia. Please."

Betel hissed before smashing his free fist into the side of Nick's face before he stood and tossed his sword away. "Dammit. Come on Lydia."

The cliff fell silent as Betel stalked away, hands in his pockets. Lydia felt Amelia slip from her grasp as she gaped at Betel's back.

He was… leaving?

Nick shook his head, propping himself up with Amelia's help. "Get back here!" Nick cringed, wrapping her arm around his chest as he tried to sit up. "Exorcise me!"

Betel froze, half-turning to snarl down at the broken creature. "Yer fuckin' pathetic. And ya ain't worth it anymore." Betel snorted. "I wanted ta kick yer ass, make ya pay fer what ya did. It ain't revenge if ya give up. C'mon Lyds."

Nick shook his head, ignoring Amelia's restraining arms. "So what, you're going to hand me over to Vince? You pathetic, cowardly bastard!"

Betel chuckled, straightening his collar as he leered down at Nick. "Call me whatcha want, ya stupid little shit-fuck, but I'm still standin', I'm the one protectin' Lydia. I. Win. I win, you lose, I'm gonna slaughter those gods, Lyds is gonna have the baby, and all of us, 'cept you, are gonna life happily ever after and all that sappy shit. Vincey-boy oughta be here in about an hour." Betel gestured towards Amelia, ignoring her feral snarl. "You wanna protect yer new squeeze? Keep not tellin' her the truth, and send her ta Juno. Lyds, come on."

Lydia bit her lip, watching after his retreating back as she felt two sets of eyes burn into the side of her head. "Betelgeuse…"

"No." Betel spun to face her, snarling. "I swear I'll fuckin' carry yer ass outta here. Ya made up with him, I kicked his ass, now he gets fed ta the wolves."

Lydia shook her head. "Vince isn't going to just exorcise him Beej. You know that." She turned to Nick and Amelia. "He'll do something horrible. And he won't care that Amelia doesn't know, that she died after the battle." Lydia shook her head again, tearing her gaze away from Amelia's terrified expression. "She's been helping Nick. He'll force her to move on, or exorcise her."

"So what then Lydia?" Betel hissed. "You want their punishment on us fer hidin' them?"

"Lydia." Everyone looked down at Nick as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, holding his ribs. "Just go. Take Amelia with you. Vince will listen to Juno, and Juno will listen to you."

"Bossman-!"

Nick shook his head. "I should never have let you around me Amelia, I'm sorry."

Betel growled, running a hand through his hair. "This is gettin' stupid, Lyds, seriously: come on."

Lydia shook her head. "We can't leave them."

"Sure we can. It's real easy-" Betel grinned, gesturing behind him. "We just walk away. Real easy."

Lydia glared at him. "We're going to talk to Vince." A sudden thought forced its way into her mind, and she crossed the stone to crouch by Nick. "Would you be willing to give up all of your powers, including your own?"

Nick frowned, confused. "How's that going to help?"

"If you're powerless, if you give in willingly, we could try to convince Vince to have mercy. Right Beej?"

Betel's eyes narrowed down at her as she stared pleadingly back at him. "That might exorcise him anyway. You know that."

"Isn't it worth a shot though?!" She asked.

Amelia bit her lip, looking down as Nick shifted his own eyes to lock with hers. "I'd stay with you boss. I would take care of you."

Nick smiled weakly. "I haven't said yes."

Lydia socked his kneecap, glaring at him. "Say yes! Would having no powers be so terrible?"

Nick grimaced back at her. "That I could deal with. Maybe I just don't want to exist Lydia. I nearly helped to destroy everything. I'm a monster."

Lydia smiled. "So is the Monster Across the Street. So is Betelgeuse. So is just about everyone else in the Neitherworld. Give it a chance, please?"

Nick grimaced, his eyes shifting from her face, to Amelia's, and finally to Betel's. "You're the tiebreaker." He murmured.

Betel grimaced, staring hard at Lydia. An epic battle was being waged inside him. He wanted Nick to suffer, to be exorcised. But Lydia had spent so long sad over the unworthy little fucker.

He quietly examined their options. He could hand Nick over to Vince and be done with the scum. Nick would be forced to suffer a short while, and then spend the rest of eternity suffering in the Lost Souls Room. Lydia and this new chick would be ripped up.

Or Nick could be allowed to give up his powers. Living without his sight, without his powers, in a world that would probably never forgive him, and suffer in a whole different way. Would that be better for either of the girls?

Betel sighed. "Fine. Dammit, fine. Whatever." Before he could rouse himself enough to react, his red-clad Goth tackled him around the middle, crushing herself against his chest.

"Thank you. Thank you Beej."

Betel grimaced, sliding his arms around her shoulders briefly before he eased her away. "I'm doin' this fer you Babes. Not fer them." He told her.

Lydia shrugged. "And I'm doing this for them." Lydia hugged him again, and against his will a small smile appeared on his lips. When she pulled away, she turned to Nick and Amelia. "We'll be back, hopefully with good news."

Amelia nodded. "Thanks kit-… Lydia."

* * *

Lydia cringed as the storm cloud over Vince's head crackled with lightning.

"How dare you two even suggest something… something so ridiculous!" Vince smashed his fist against the arm of his throne, snarling down at them. "This is absurd. I will serve the justice that thing deserves, and mercy has no part in it. Many were exorcised because of his actions."

Lydia stepped forward, trying to hide her terror as thunder boomed once more. "Please, your lowness. Those monsters that call themselves 'gods' ruined him! They brainwashed him, and forced him to do their bidding with the promise of saving his sister." To her great surprise, she managed to make it up to his throne without being singed, and grasped his hand desperately. "Please Vince. I only made things worse." She cursed herself inwardly as hot tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "This is just as much my fault as theirs. I'm begging you."

Vince shook his head. "Do not beg, Lydia. Please."

Lydia tightened her grip on his hand, her expression desperate. "I am begging. I care about him, just like I care about Betelgeuse. Just like I care about everyone here." Vince stared up at her with an odd expression. "Please Vince."

The prince sighed. "Damn you mortal…" Vince smiled softly up at her, and Lydia's entire face lit up. "I shall remove his powers, but I have my own punishment to devise. Until the penance for his crimes is determined, he shall be detained in the royal prison. As for this Amelia girl…"

Juno stepped forward. "Your lowness, she was killed exactly eight days after the battle. If what Geuse and Lydia have told me is true, Dominick has kept her completely in the dark about everything, including the nature of the Dead. She wouldn't have known what he had done."

"You are suggesting I grant her amnesty?"

Juno nodded. "Yes your princeness. She has not fouled in any way I can see."

Vince frowned, and looked to Lydia for confirmation. "I don't think she can even use her powers. I think the transportation was just luck."

Vince sighed. "I shall meet this girl, and speak with her. Niehest."

Lydia blinked, turning to watch the knight step from the shadows. He hadn't changed even a hair since the battle, but the corner of his lip twitched up as he nodded at her in acknowledgment with a short bow, before turning to the prince. "Milord."

"Take a scouting party to the cliffs with Geuse, and retrieve the pair. Bind Dominick's powers and senses." Vince grimaced up at Lydia as she gasped. "We can't risk it Lydia."

* * *

The book was burning even as it sailed through the air to smash against the wall before crumbling to ashes.

Ahriman lifted another one and flipped through it angrily before lighting it too on fire and tossing it over his shoulder.

Eris sighed, placing a feather-light touch to his shoulder. "We will find something love, worry not. There is bound to be some spell, some file that will help us."

Ahriman frowned. "I'm beginning to lose hope love. Every plan I make, every idea I form, that bitch or that poltergeist or one of their damned friends twist and ruin it. And with that damn thing stewing inside her-…" Ahriman's eyes widened as he stared at the wall opposite him, before his eyes lifted to Eris.

And with that soft, devilish smirk playing across her lips as her hand lifted to rub over her stomach, he knew she was thinking the same thing.

A baby needed a womb. And they needed a way to Lydia.

And the baby was in the way.

"We'll find something dear." Eris assured him, swooping to fetch another book. "And we'll have them."

* * *

Nick sighed, though the sound was lost to his deaf ears.

How long had it been? Was this to be part of his punishment?

And where was Amelia? Would Vince be merciful? Amelia hadn't done anything but unknowingly help to hide him.

He'd been sitting with his arm around Amelia, trying to comfort her. "You can't be punished Amelia. I didn't tell you what happened for a reason."

Amelia dropped her head against his shoulder, glaring at her feet. "I don't like being kept in the dark boss."

Nick sighed. "I know, but I was only trying to protect you."

Amelia tensed, and both looked up as the clearing was suddenly filled with bodies, Betel and a rather terrifying-looking man in mismatching armor in the lead.

Nick tried shifting, but he couldn't tell if he'd actually moved, or if he was more comfortable or not. They'd taken everything: his powers, his senses, and his sense of time. He could be rotting away here, a century later, and he wouldn't know.

"-lucky little worm."

Nick jumped, or at least thought he did as noise suddenly crashed back over him, sending a shock through his brain.

Could he talk? "Wh… what?" Weak, but at least he could to some extent communicate. He still couldn't feel or see or smell, but he thought he heard at least two pairs of heavy boots.

"The prince ordered yer hearing be returned temporarily, so ya could say yer goodbyes to yer girlfriend." The guard said. Even without his sight, Vince was sure the man was smirking.

"Girlfriend?"

"Boss?"

Nick frowned, trying to push himself towards her voice. "Amelia?" He heard a thump, and suddenly he couldn't move anymore. He must've hit the bars. "Amelia, why are you here?"

Amelia 'hey!'d in protest as she was thrown into the cell beside Nick's. Once the guards retreated, she dropped to her knees in the front corner of her cell, and reached through the bars and around the divide to touch Nick's head. "How are you boss?"

Nick chuckled weakly, trying to move his arms, but trapped behind his back as they were, he could only sit up to lean against the divide. "Can't tell. Why did they put you here?"

Amelia frowned. "The prince is having a room made up in his stupid castle until after your trial. Then he'll decide what to do with me. He said until then I could stay with you."

Nick sighed. "I don't understand Amelia. Why would you want to? You could be exorcised because of me."

"Hey, it was my choice to follow you boss." She told him. "You needed someone to take care of you."

Nick stared unseeingly straight ahead. "I should never have given in. Now you're in danger. I can't protect anyone. My sister, Lydia, you." His chin dropped to his chest. "All I've ever accomplished is failure. I failed Alexis, so many times. I ruined thins with Lydia, and now you're going to be punished simply for knowing me."

"Shut up boss!" Nick chuckled weakly, lifting his head once more as Amelia shook his shoulder. "You haven't failed me boss, we wouldn't have been found out if I hadn't made you go into town!"

Nick sighed. "Enough blaming ourselves. Are you okay?"

"Yeah boss."

Nick smiled. "Why do you call me that?"

"Boss? I don't know. I guess I… just missed Boston at first. Then… then it just sort of made sense to call you that."

"Boston?"

Amelia grimaced. "My… my boyfriend. Everyone called him Tony, so I called him Boss. Back before he turned into a giant dick head. Maybe he turned into what he did because of things like that that I did…"

Nick grimaced. "Or maybe he was just a bad guy Amelia. And maybe you were just trying to help him like you tried for me."

"Yeah, but you haven't tried to kill me, or sent me to the hospital."

"Yeah well, you're dead."

Amelia smiled. "You're nothing like him boss. You're crazy as hell, and your mood swings give me hella whiplash, but you're a good guy."

"And you're naïve." He teased.

* * *

**Hmmm… I mean the ass-kicking scene to be more ass-kickey and a lot longer, but I have this inexplicable cloud of depression hanging over me, so it got more sappy and emotional, but I don't have it in me to re-write it.**

**I did like the final scene though, I suppose.**

**Well, anyway. I think next chapter will be the trial.**

**Prats 'R' Us: **Hoh damn. *goes out to buy a suit of armor* Sorry I didn't really do the confrontation justice. Perhaps I'll bring a frying pan to the head in later. Lol, we still have some time left, and then I'll put up a poll. I know. *dons suit of armor* But I'm ready fer 'em.

**BolivianKitty: **Lol, sorry, but I wanted everything to be grouped in a certain way. Glad you enjoyed. And Amelia is supposed to sort of annoy people. Though I tried to make her as different as possible, the base of her character was inspired by a character from rubydesires' stories.

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath: **Apparently. Or maybe I'm just too predicatble. o.0. Anyway…


	8. Nosebleed

Lydia watched them drag Nick away, guilt and nausea roiling in the pit of her stomach.

"He'll be fine Babes. Unfortunately." Betel gripped her shoulder and turned her towards him. "Come on. You need ta get some sleep."

The ride back to the Roadhouse was silent, and more than a little awkward. She could feel the anger and tension radiating from the poltergeist, but he kept his face relaxed and stared straight ahead as he navigated the highway, glancing only once or twice in her direction until they entered the garage.

She followed him into the house, chewing her lip as they made their way into the bedroom before she said anything. "Are you terribly angry with me?"

Betel blinked, turning to see her hesitating in the doorway. "Why would I be angry at ya?"

Lydia shrugged. "Because I'm still protecting Nick."

Betel snorted, turning back to the closet. "Frustrated and angry are two different things kid." He told her. "I'm frustrated that yer bein' so damn stupid." He growled.

Lydia cringed, but figured his words were well-aimed. "I couldn't let him just be ex-"

Betel rounded on her, his eyes flashing. "Yes ya could! It's a real easy thing ta do!" He roared. "Or at least it should be after everythin' he's done! Damn you Lydia." Betel let out a low breath, turning from her as one hand dove into his pocket and the other fisted in his hair. "Yer lucky he's already givin' inta the exorcism. He coulda fuckin' hurt ya. Weren't ya payin' attention when he nearly smashed that chick's face in?" Betel took a deep breath, and dropped his hand. "Geeze…"

Lydia hesitated a moment before she crossed the floor and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "Beej-"

Betel extracted himself from her arms so he could turn and grab her shoulders, guiding her back towards the coffin. "Just get some sleep Lyds."

Lydia shook her head and reached out to grab his jacket. "I'm not tired."

"Lyds-"

"No Beej. Not until I understand something."

"What's that?"

"Why you think Nick is so different from you."

Betel blinked, momentarily confused. When he realized what she was talking about, he groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not this again kid. Yeah, I get it. Ya wouldn't let anyone exorcise me either, even though I did terrible things ta ya."

"So then," Lydia prompted. "How are the two of you different?"

Betel glared down at her for a long time. "I…" Betel closed his eyes and let out a low growl. "Dammit."

"The only difference is that he was brainwashed, damaged by those monsters. You're carrying the evil of a monster inside you, but you always had a choice. Always. Nick didn't." Lydia pulled herself closer to him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. "Logically, Nick is the lesser of the two evils." She grimaced as a low growl rumbled deep in his chest, and she tightened her grip on his waist. "I already said I don't care if you two hate each other." She murmured. "I made my choices, and I just want you understand them."

"Tch." Lydia lifted her head, afraid for a moment but was relieved to see the smirk on his face. "I'll never understand, and I ain't gonna get along with that little shit. And I ain't gonna stop bein' frustrated. But… guess I could tolerate him when yer around."

Lydia's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling her up to crush her lips against his in what she planned to be nothing more than a quick, chaste kiss, but he had other plans. Just as she tried to pull away, he dropped his hands to her backside, digging his nails in hard enough to lift her off her feet. He took advantage of her shocked gasp to thrust his tongue past her lips as he dropped her into the coffin and climbed in after her.

Lydia arched against him as he quickly rid her of her troublesome poncho. "Geeze Beej, what the hell?" She gasped.

Betel leered down at her. "'Ya get me all ta yerself every night'. Ring any bells?"

Lydia stared at him for a moment before she let out an incredulous laugh, lifting her hands to twist in his hair. "Are you serious?"

Betel's leer grew all the more devious as he ground against her. "Don't couples usually have wild make-up sex after a fight?"

Lydia rolled her eyes even as her hands went to work on his coat and shirt. "I wouldn't really call it a fight, or even resolved. I'd call it… coming to an understanding."

"So we're havin' 'comin' ta an understandin' sex?"

"You forgive easily." She chuckled.

Betel leaned down to bite her gently on the shoulder. His laugh sent shockwaves down her torso, and she twisted beneath him. "Was never mad at ya."

"Filthy old horndog."

"Frustratin', cock-teasin', trouble-attractin' little witch."

* * *

Lydia kissed a trail up the front of his throat before nipping along the line of his chin. "I have a question."

"Ya act all frisky like that, just ta ask me a question?"

Lydia jumped as his hand slid along her thigh. "Cool it stud. I do have to get up in the morning, and I'd rather like to be able to walk straight for once."

Betel chuckled impishly into her hair, but moved his hand to her hip. "What's yer question?"

"What were you going to say this afternoon? In the Eye Scream Shop? About the baby's heart beating."

Betel tensed. "Oh. I was just sayin' that it was somethin' fer sure. Blew my mind."

Lydia hooked a leg over his hip and closed her eyes. "But you've changed your mind about her."

Betel went rigid in her grasp, and she could feel him trying to shift away. "Lyds…"

"Just tell me."

Betel sighed. "It… s'not that I don't want it… her. But… this could kill ya. I mean…" Betel sighed. "Ya kept gettin' sicker and sicker before we got back ta the Neitherworld. I just don't want ya hurt cause of this Babes."

Lydia sighed, relieved. "What a silly thing to worry about. Even if I died, you'd still have m-"

"Lyds, talk like that again and I swear I'll-"

Lydia lifted her head and swallowed the end of his threat as she covered his mouth with her own. "I'm not dying Beej. Cool it. I'm just saying."

"Well don't."

Lydia chuckled, pressing herself against him. "We have to think about names."

Betel blinked. "Names?! We got months ta go! We don't even know fer sure if she's a she!"

Lydia nodded. "And… well… do I ever get to meet your parents?"

Betel froze again. "Meet my…" He leered down at her. "I suppose ya'll hafta. Yer marryin' me after all."

Lydia suddenly snickered, making Betelgeuse stare down at her. "That ought to be an interesting meeting, your parents and mine."

Betel grinned. "Better not forget the asprin."

* * *

Amelia looked up at the sound of the heavy door rasping against the tracks as it was pulled open. "Boss, boss wake up!" She hissed, reaching back through the bars to snap her fingers next to where she thought his ear was. When she received an annoyed groan in response, she snapped again. "Get up boss!"

"Wake up scum. The prince requests your presence." Amelia snarled at the guard as he threw open the cell and wrapped his fingers in Nick's hair, yanking him to his feet. "You are, after all, the guest of honor at tonight's ceremony."

Nick grimaced, trying to free his arms but they remained ram-rod straight, held in place by the prince's spells. "And what ceremony would this be?"

The guard chuckled darkly. "I gotta lotta money riding on you bitin' it before it's even half over."

Amelia smacked her fists against the bars. "Bastard!"

The guard chuckled in her direction. "I wonder how keen ya'd be on him if you knew everything."

"He'd still be a helluva lot better a catch than you Trout."

The guard frowned. "Trout?"

"You smell like rotten fish, and you sort of look like one too!"

Nick groaned. "Amelia, don't."

The guard chuckled as he shoved Nick forward, grinning as the poltergeist stumbled blindly forward. Amelia watched this, her anger rising until her mouth moved of its own accord. "Wait! Stop!"

The guard paused, reaching out to grab Nick's collar. "What?"

"Take me to your leader, handsome." Amelia demanded.

"Amelia-"

"No bossman." Amelia glared hard at the guard. "I'm not letting you do this alone."

* * *

Lydia tapped the end of her pencil against the desk, glaring up at the clock. Were they already doing it? Or was it already done?

It had been a long, painfully slow week since they'd found Nick, and Betel had appeared in the bathroom mirror during her last break to inform her that the ceremony was taking place today, and hell no, are you fuckin' nuts? You cannot come, no I don't care what ya think, ya ain't comin'.

He'd explained shortly how the process worked: basically the same as the Thieving Ceremony, except the eyes were burned. A small portion of power would be returned to the victims, along with their eyesight, but they would never fully recover. Nick would be left with no power and totally blind.

If he managed to survive.

And apparently there was a pretty big pool going around the royal guard on how long it took Nick to be destroyed.

_Sick bastards…_

"Miss Deetz?"

Lydia blinked, glancing up at the teacher. "Sorry sir, I think I spaced out for a moment."

"You do realize that finals are in a month, yes?"

Lydia nodded. "Sorry sir."

"Just get your sleep on your own time Miss Deetz."

Lydia rolled her eyes as he turned away. _Jackass._

She glared sideways at the clock and let out a low sigh of relief when she saw there were only twenty more minutes to suffer through.

She lowered her eyes to her notes, and realized she'd been doodling crickets in the top corner. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on one mid-leap, the first drop of blood plopped onto the paper.

Lydia blinked. She lifted a hand, and touched her upper lip. When she pulled her hand away she was startled to see the bright blood coating her fingertips. _Nosebleed?_

Lydia grimaced as she bent to retrieve her bag so she could pack up.

"Miss Deetz?"

Lydia grimaced, pulling her hand away from her face again as the blood slipped through her fingers. "I'm sorry sir, but I think I ought to leave now."

The teacher nodded. "Do you need help?"

"No, thank you sir."

Lydia escaped the curious eyes of her classmates and jogged to the bathroom. She ducked down to check under the stalls before she locked the heavy metal door and crossed back to the mirror. "Betelgeuse?" She opened the tap on the sink and ducked her face to the faucet, scrubbing her mouth clean as the mirror rippled and the colors reformed to show Betelgeuse.

"Hey Babes wha-… woah! Babes!" Lydia nodded, flipping the tap off as she reached for a paper towel. "What happened?"

Lydia grimaced. "I think just normal pregnancy crap. I read a book. Anyway, it gave me a pass out of class, so I thought I'd come check with you on things. Has it… has it happened?"

Betel sighed. "Course ya'd do somethin' like that. No, but they're gettin' everythin' set up." Betel grimaced, examining his claws in an almost bored way. "That scrawny chick… uh… whatzerface… Amber? Am-something-"

"Amelia."

"Right, well she demanded that she be allowed to be with Nick through it. Vince is talkin' ta her, or this'd already be done with."

Lydia's eyes narrowed as she wiped furiously at her nose before tilting her head back and pinching it closed. "Oh, but I was going to be forced to make him do it alone?"

Betel rolled his eyes. "Here we go. Babes, this is a punishment fer him. It ain't supposed ta be made easy. The only reason Vince is considerin' letting Amelia go is because she's attached ta him."

Lydia shot him a look. "You know I could just say the chant and send myself over there."

"And I would lock ya up until ya sent yerself home." He replied boredly.

Lydia tossed the soaked napkin into the garbage and bent to wash her face once more. "And you know I would break out." Lydia lifted her head again and tried to see around Betel, even moving further down the mirror but the Neitherworld magic had affected the entire length. "Hmm. Am I clean?" She asked.

"As a whistle Babes."

"Are you planning on going?"

Betel snorted. "No. Why would I go? I don't care 'less I'm the one inflictin'. I got better stuff ta do."

Lydia shot him a look as she washed out the sink. "How moral of you."

"Hey Babes, I ooze moral, know what I mean?"

"Not really." Lydia leaned against the corner of the sink, rubbing her elbow. It had been growing sore lately, and Lydia was beginning to wonder if it was just in her head, or if maybe Betel's powers were freaking out like Juno had said they would. "I don't have any classes after this."

"Ya ain't goin' ta the castle."

Lydia glared hard at him before she spun away and stomped towards the door.

* * *

She didn't feel like going inside just yet. For winter time in Massachusetts, it was actually a rather nice day.

There was a tiny 'park' towards the center of the apartment complex, with a substandard jungle gym and a set of swings that passed for a park and a few benches and a lonely old picnic table. She was seated on the farthest bench, her bag at her feet as she examined the fat ruby on her ring finger.

"Mrs. Lydia Ge-… DePaul. Mrs. Lydia DePaul. Mrs. Lydia Geuse… Oh my god… it actually sounds better with Geuse…" Lydia let out a huff of breath as she lifted her hand another inch to let the sun dance off them gem. "Just a few more weeks… Or months… Hmm." Lydia chuckled lowly to herself. "We haven't even set a date… I wonder if Barbara and Delia woul-"

"Like, mumbling curses to yourself again Count Deetz? Good thing we like, aren't in like Salem."

Lydia rolled her eyes, but kept her attention on her ring. "You don't call witches Counts, you moronic scag. If you're going to _try _to insult me, please do so correct-"

"Scag? Like, you call _me _a scag?" Claire pounced forward, latching onto Lydia's wrist and yanking it up for her cronies to see. "Who'd you like, steal the ring from wart-face?"

Lydia scowled up at the blond, yanking her arm only to have Claire's glue-on talons dig into her skin. "I didn't steal it, my _fiancé _finally got off his rump and proposed."

Claire let out a loud, high-pitched nasally laugh that made Lydia want to check if her ears were bleeding. "Like, the only way anyone would like, propose to you is if like, they knocked you up!"

Lydia jerked her hand away and shifted her glare from Claire to the ground.

The blond blinked, and then a slow, cruel cat-like grin pulled onto her face. "Like, oh my _gaaaawwwd! _You _are _pregnant! Like, Lydia Deetz is _pregnant!"_

Lydia blushed furiously as the entire congregation began to laugh hysterically before Lydia jumped to her feet, hands on her hips. "For your information, Claire honey: BJ had already proposed to me _before _we did the deed. At least I'm not pregnant off the street corner like I have little doubt you will likely end up." Lydia shook her hair over her shoulder. "At least I don't have to like, dress up like a skank and like, wear ten like gallons of makeup and like, sleep around to get like, attention like."

Claire snarled, and stepped closer. "What did you say to me, bitch?"

Lydia glared right back. "Don't call me a bitch Brewster, and don't make fun of my family, you plastic twat."

**SMACK!**

Lydia reeled back, clutching her cheek as the angry red handprint stung, glaring daggers at Claire as the group began their hysterical synchronized hooting.

The Goth snarled and threw herself forward but before she could do more than wrap her hands in Claire's over sprayed hair, two sets of hands were dragging her out of the circle.

"Lydia stop, she's not worth it!" Bertha hissed.

Furious tears tracked down Lydia's cheeks as she clawed at Bertha's arms, trying to escape to rip that smug little smile off the bitch's face. "I don't care! I'm going to kick her ass!"

Claire laughed like a braying jackass. "You know, I just like, can't see what that loser BJ see's in you. But I guess that like, he's no winner either, is he? Like, the bottom of the barrel has to like, stick together."

Lydia shrieked furiously as Bertha and Prudence dragged her away.

Prudence rushed up the stairs to unlock the door as Bertha pushed Lydia up to the apartment. "Lydia stop, come on, you have to stop! You can't do anything to-"

"Oh just watch me Bertha!" Lydia snapped, tearing herself away from her roommate's grasp and storming inside. "You just wait until I have a moment to think. She wants curses?! Hahaha, I'll give that slut a curse. There has to be something in his house… No real winner, bottom of the barrel, HA! I'll show that brainless little tart!" She grumbled to herself all the way into her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it before she threw herself on the bed and pressed her face into the pillow.

Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs into the fabric, holding it against her face to cut off the sound until she had screamed so long and hard lights began to pop behind her eyes and she had to drop the pillow to gasp for air.

"Woah."

Lydia blinked, glancing up at a wide-eyed Betelgeuse as he lounged against the side of her mirror. "What?"

Betel chuckled, scratching the side of his nose. "That was like, intense kid. What's up? Hope all that anger ain't fer me. You uh… got a little somethin' on yer face by the way."

Lydia grimaced as she glanced down at the pillow to indeed find a small pool of blood. "Oh just great. Dammit." Lydia sighed, rubbing her nose on her sleeve as she pulled her knees up to her chest and dropped her forehead to rest against them. "This is turning out to be one of the top ten shittiest days of my life."

Betel was quiet for a moment, watching her occasionally wipe at her nose, despite the fact that the material on her knees and sleeve were now thoroughly soaked. "You wanna say those magic B-words kid?"

"Not unless you want to want me to go into hysterics all over you."

Betel grimaced. "Just say my name Lydia."

Lydia wiped her nose again as she chanted his name, and he plopped onto the mattress beside her. He snapped his fingers and suddenly her clothes were free of blood as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled a somewhat clean hankie from his pocket. He wiped her face before clamping it around her nose and pushing her head back. "Spill."

Lydia glared gloomily at the ceiling. "This whole stupid Nick thing, first off. Then I come back here and I'm minding my own business, just mulling things over and that witless Brewster wench finds me and sees the ring and somehow manages to deduce that I'm pregnant. So she and her army of skanks start tearing into me, not that I really cared at the moment. Then she just went off calling me a whore and degrading us and I'm rather positive she was about to start in on the baby when I called her out. She slapped me, I tried to kick her ass but thankfully Bertha and Prudence stepped in and now my nose is bleeding again!" Lydia turned her face into his shoulder and gripped his arm tightly. "I hate her Beej, I really do. Just take me to the Roadhouse, please? Before I do something stupid. Please."

Betel sighed, but wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Say the words Babes."

* * *

Nick kneeled limply on the ground, his blind eyes on the floor as the royal guard and what he was sure was close to half of what was left from the battle found places along the stone wall. He could hear Amelia off to the side, quietly hissing in protest at the guards' rough handling of them. Why did she have to insist on being here? Why did Vince have to let her?

Oh right, Nick was being punished. What better way to punish someone than have the person that depended on them watch as he was tortured and humiliated in front of everyone?

Nick made a short sound of despair and shook his head.

Vince caught the movement, and glared down at the mop of gray with cold eyes. "Silence, or I'll take your voice as well peasant."

Nick glared blindly at the floor, wanting nothing more than to re-kill the prince at that moment.

The pressure in the room suddenly changed, and the silence around him was heavy with anticipation.

He felt himself yanked up straight and his arms ripped apart as they were forced to his sides by magic, and bound with white-hot energy to the iron poles. All but his sight had been returned, most likely to enhance his punishment.

Nick swallowed, feeling himself tremble as the ground began to heat up under his knees.

Vince moved into place, and covered Nick's eyes with his hand. "Dominick Garrett, as punishment for your crimes against the crown and the powers that be, you are hereby sentenced to being fully stripped of all powers and sight. If you survive, you shall return to the royal prison until the rest of your punishment can be put on track. You have agreed to this surrender, have you not?"

"I… I have…"

"Then brace yourself."

His screams could be heard in the city beyond the massive gates, a screeching, guttural sound that made many double over and clap their hands against their ears. The entire world seemed to dim as the castle radiated with stolen power, searching for those that had suffered at the hands of Nick.

* * *

**… … … … … … … … …**

***kicks the floor nervously***

**I am… sorry?**

**.**

**.**

**I do not know what took me so long. I am a terrible person. ;P.**

**Anyway, next chapter may or may not be Meet the Parents part two.**

**BolivianKitty: **I know, I know. But I've just been all inexplicably depressed lately, and when that happens I'm all teary movies and veggie cravings. Don't ask. And yes, I plan on not making it very easy for him, since the entire Neitherworld minus Alexis, Amelia and Lydia want to see his ass beaten. Heh… *sweatdrop* We'll just have to wait and see what happens, yes? Lol, a lot of people keep saying that, but it's not from me. I actually jacked it from someone else, whose name I have forgotten. Even back then though, I was really only into the sitcoms. *shrug*

**Prats 'R' Us: **I am glad you enjoyed. And glad someone else also understands it's not totally his fault. Oh… damn… *runs off to find a magical dead person to use as a shield*


	9. Meet The Parents Part 2

There was a quiet knock on the door to Lydia's room as the wind settled, and Bertha pressed her ear to the wood. "Lydia? You alright?"

There was no answer, but the mirror seemed to blink until the girl turned and left, thinking perhaps Lydia just needed some quiet time.

Ahriman seethed inside the mirror, before he splashed the water of the pool and destroyed the image. "Dammit. All we got was a fucking nosebleed."

Coyote flinched, ducking to the other side of the table to avoid any possible beating that might fall. "It was our first try, Big Brother, and she was protected. We only need to refine our plan."

"The longer we wait, the stronger that thing will grow." Ahriman bit out.

Eris stood in a slow, fluid moment and moved to Ahriman's side as his claws began to drill into the stone. Her outfit had changed from the blood-red dress and cape: she now wore a long, billowy pair of pants that would pass for a skirt at first glance, made of the purest of black silk. She wore a similarly draping, blood-red top, and a long, oversized black robe that pooled at her feet. "Everything is prepared, Big Brother. Do not lose confidence. Coyote is right," She murmured. "A simple nosebleed is a good start, and neither of them suspects anything. Rest for now love. We shall have her."

* * *

Nick gulped uselessly as he was released from the magic bonds and fell like dead weight to the stone floor. Ghosts had no need for air, but Nick suddenly felt as though he was alive again, and being smothered. "Ha- hap… hap-" He gulped.

Vince grimaced, gesturing one of his men forward to return Nick to the dungeons. "The feeling will pass eventually. Now you'll feel what your victims experienced, magnified ten times over for each individual. Return him to his cell, and bind all but his sense of pain and touch. I want him to suffer this out as the others did."

"Milord. And the girl?"

Vince waved him away as the guard bent to haul Nick up by the back of his collar. "I shall see to the girl myself. Her rooms are finished."

"Milord."

Vince turned as the girl set up a stream of profanity and demands that Vince suspected might make even Betelgeuse himself blush as she demanded to be taken with Nick.

"Calm yourself my lady, he has survived." He assured her, dropping a hand to her shoulder and waving away the guards. "His soul is simply re-adjusting itself to its new useless state. Your rooms are finished."

Amelia tried to yank her arm away from the prince, still desperately trying to reach Nick. "I don't care! Boss! Get off me!" She tried pulling her arm away again, but Vince just tugged her towards the stairs. "_Boss!"_

"Calm yourself dear."

Amelia whirled towards the prince, her gaze burning into his. "Don't pretend to be all kind and merciful, _sir._ Why am I being treated differently? Why am I not being treated like him? I helped him, I tried to nurse him back!"

Vince fixed her with a firm frown. "Because you are ignorant of what he caused. You simply saw a man in need, and helped, despite his many attempts to harm you."

"He didn't attempt to harm me, Vincey boy." She snapped. "He's not exactly sane, in case you haven't noticed. But he would never hurt me."

Vince sighed. "That is what Lydia thought, at first. But his obsession with her caused him to exorcise hundreds of innocent souls in order to steal their powers and attempt to destroy the Neitherworld to ensure her safety, and he has constantly caused her heart, and his sister's, to ache."

Amelia stumbled in her shock, and would have fallen if Vince hadn't caught her. "He… exorcised…?"

"Yes."

"Is… is that why he's so… unbalanced?"

Vince nodded. "He holds more than one consciousness inside of him, and they were beginning to overwhelm him. Without your intervention, he would have faded much sooner. Even then, I do not believe he had very long left."

Amelia frowned. "He did this because he was obsessed with Lydia?"

Vince nodded. "This is a very long story, Amelia. I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you."

"Why's that?"

Vince grimaced. "Well for one, while Dominick is only directly involved in a small part, to make sense of the story you would have to know everything. Second, I myself do not fully know nor understand the all of the story. Only Lydia seems to have connected everything, and she seems loathe to share some of the finer points since they seem to all involve Betelgeuse. Third, it is simply not my story to tell."

Amelia shook her head. "What's this war thing? One of them mentioned it in the crossfire."

Vince sighed, gazing longingly above him in the direction of his bedchambers. "I see you will not be sated with simple answers."

"You are correct sir."

"Very well, let's see…"

* * *

Betel lifted Lydia into the air, ignoring her half-hearted protests as he carried her into the Roadhouse. "Ya can't let the wench get under yer skin kid."

"I know."

Betel kicked open the door to the house, ignoring his roommates as the poked their heads around the corner of the hallway. "Who cares if she knows that yer pregnant?"

"I don't is the thing!" Lydia grumbled as he sat her on the lip of his coffin. "It's just… I don't want to deal with people. I mean…" Lydia made a face, and gestured wildly at thin air. "I can't be the only pregnant, unmarried woman in the school, right? And I am getting married. No…" Lydia blinked, and crossed her arms against her chest. "I am married dammit."

Betel chuckled, leaning back against the wall to watch her. "So who cares?"

Lydia sighed. "I shouldn't, I know. I guess I just… got a little worked up."

Betel smiled. "Clearly. You good now?"

"Not really." Lydia flopped backwards onto the lid and swung her legs up as well. Lydia glared at the ceiling as she folded her hands behind her head. "She just really gets under my skin."

"I could uh… 'arrange' for somethin' ta get under _her_ skin." He suggested.

Lydia shook her head. "No… thanks but no. Don't you worry about my vengeance though… I'll find some way to get her back. Hey Beej?"

"Yeah Babes?"

Lydia sat up, playing with the hem of her poncho. "I… thought of a name for a girl…"

Betel blinked. "Really?"

Lydia nodded. "It's… it's not really all that… well…"

Betel smirked. "Spit it out Babes."

Lydia exhaled slowly. "Krickette"

"Cricket DePaul?"

"'K-R-I-C-K-E-T-T-E'. You're right tha-"

"No…" Betel frowned thoughtfully for a moment before he crossed the floor and dropped onto the lid beside her. He frowned for another moment before he turned to her and smile. "Krickette…" Lydia moved her arms as his hand moved beneath her poncho and rubbed over her swelling stomach. "I like it. Keepin' with the family tradition I guess."

Lydia let out a low sigh of relief. "Tradition?"

"Gnat, Bee, and Betel." Betel shrugged, taking his hand from his stomach and throwing it over her shoulders. "Now little Krickette. But what if the kid's a boy?"

Lydia thought for a moment, rubbing her hand slowly over her stomach. "Spieder. Except… with an 'I-E' instead of just an 'I'."

Betel chuckled. "No normal spellin' fer them, huh?"

Lydia shot him a mock-insulted look. "How could you even suggest something so outrageous?"

Betel rolled his eyes. "Little weirdo. Well… since yer here… I was plannin' on checkin' in with the 'rents, since I wasn't expectin' ya till tonight."

Lydia bit her lip. "What… about Nick?"

The Goth rolled her eyes as Betel threw himself back on the coffin, groaning and carrying on. "_Lydiaaaaaa!_"

"Fine!"

* * *

About an hour later, they were entering the industrial district.

Lydia fidgeted nervously, glancing first in the direction of the castle and then back straight ahead, in the direction of her in-laws.

"Don't worry Babes, they're gonna dig ya."

Lydia didn't quite believe him. She'd only seen his parents in a dream, and that was long ago, while they were still alive. Who's to say they hadn't changed? She sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat again.

"Ya okay?"

Lydia grimaced. "Just a little nauseous. It feels like someone is tap-dancing on my stomach."

"What a colorful description. We're here."

Lydia swallowed nervously, and wrapped her arms around her belly. "Beej…"

Betel chuckled, popping into the void and reappearing next to her to yank the door open. "And ya called _me _a coward. Yer not about ta get exorcised Babes."

"But what if they don't like me?"

Betel fixed her with an odd stare before he reached into the car to grab her hand and pull her from the car. "Oh she can go toe ta toe with some crazy demon motherfucker, but she can't meet her hubby's parents?"

Lydia shot him a glare as she was pulled from Doomie, staring nervously up at the house. There was a low stone wall separating them from the white-bricked building. A dull red mailbox with fangs hung above the gate, and the door was shaped vaguely like a coffin lid. Just as Lydia opened her mouth to suggest turning back, the door was flung open and a stout little woman shuffled out onto the stoop.

"What is that wretched smell?"

Betel grinned, throwing open the gate and waving at his mother. "Heya ma!"

Bea's face lit up as she grabbed Betel's tie and yanked him down to her level so she could hug him. "Junior! I thought that stench was familiar! Still aren't taking baths I see."

Betel chuckled. "Nope. Hey ma, where's pops?"

"Inside, watching the news. Come in, come in but wipe those filthy feet of yours Benny."

Betel rolled his eyes but complied, dragging his feet across the mat as Lydia moved to his side. "Junior?"

"Shut up." He placed a hand on the small of her back and gave her a light shove inside.

Lydia grimaced, taking a step back. She slid her hand into his and allowed him to pull her along into the kitchen.

"Gnat, look who it is! Benny came for a visit!"

Lydia swallowed, her eyes wide as she took in the massive man as he turned himself around in the chair. He was the complete opposite of the tiny woman that barely came up to his waist: she was soft and motherly-looking, where he was gigantic, roughly hewn and looked vaguely like Frankenstein. When she examined his face again though, she could see the unmistakable features of Nathoniel DePaul.

Gnat stood, glaring at his son. "Junior, about time ya visited. You got a job yet son?"

Betel snorted, lifting his and Lydia's entwined hands for his parents to see. "I wouldn't have time fer a job anyway with Lyds always getting inta trouble. Ma, Pops, this is Lyds."

Bea and Gnat both looked at her with suddenly knowing eyes. "So this is the little Deetz girl." Bea said in a soft voice. But she suddenly whipped around to glare at her son, reaching forward to jab him in the chest with her finger. "Your married and having a baby and still you smell like a dead horse!"

"No job either." Gnat grumbled.

Lydia chuckled, smiling brightly down at Bea as she extended her hand. "Very nice to meet you Mrs. Geuse. Your house is so…" Lydia glanced around the kitchen, smiling at the way everything seemed to gleam with cleanliness. "Clean."

Bea chuckled, and suddenly there was a magnifying glass in her hand as she examined Lydia's fingernails. "You would never have expected it, would you? Married to Benny. My my my, your hands are so clean. And you're so polite! Are you sure you're marrying my Benny?"

Betel groaned and rolled his eyes, which just made Lydia chuckle again. "Yes, I am."

Gnat dropped a heavy palm onto his wife's shoulder. "And you two are really giving us a grandchild?"

Lydia's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink, but she nodded. "Yes. Late June or early July."

Bea's smile turned to another icy glare as she rounded on her son. "It's about time you gave me a grandbaby!"

* * *

**I**

**Am sorry.**

**So very sorry.**

**Words cannot express my sorriness.**

**I just… was distracted.**

**Anyway… Just for my own purposes, and timeline purposes, I thought I should let you all know that it is Friday, December 11****th**** in the story.**

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath: **Wait till you see the other part of his punishment. I predict half of you will hate me, and half of you will enjoy it in your own ways.

**Prats 'R' Us: **Perhaps you are right… Especially because of how I plan to end this. o.0. Ze whole punishment scene is not yet done. We have many little bits to go before Nick's fate is sealed. Lol, glad you enjoyed and sorry it took so long to get this one up.

**Ceysna: **I try. And I feel sort of bad for Nick too. He's such a scapegoat. Oh I have to plan out a suitable punishment. Lydia isn't the one for physical revenge I suppose. Welcome home, sorry this one took so long.


	10. Horror Story

Lydia let out a low chuckle as the sounds of Betel arguing with his mother for what seemed the twentieth time drifted up the stairs.

She was curled in a ball on Betel's bed, watching the double moons slide farther and farther below the horizon through the single lopsided window.

"Maaaaaaa!"

"Just let me wash behind your ears Junior!" Lydia chuckled, imagining Bea attacking Betel with a sudsy loofa. "Lydia _must _gag every time she smells you!"

"Get off me woman!"

Lydia made to roll over on her other side, but stopped as a massive body suddenly blocked out the light from the hallway as Gnat ducked his head inside. "Lydia?"

The Goth sat up, throwing her legs over the edge of the mattress as she looked up at the almost-Frankenstein. "Yes Mr. Geuse?"

Gnat smiled. "May I talk with you a moment?"

Lydia blinked, but moved to the end of the bed and nodded. "Of course sir."

Gnat chuckled as he squeezed through the doorway and crossed the floor to drop onto the other end of her bed. Lydia wobbled as her end lifted an inch or two, and slung an arm around the bedpost. "Lydia…" He started slowly. "You know about Tobias, right?"

Lydia nodded. "Yes sir."

Gnat chuckled again. "You don't need to be so formal Lydia. We're father and daughter now. You could call me Gnat. Or dad."

Lydia smiled. "Dad. Is something wrong?"

Gnat frowned thoughtfully. "No… I just… I was just wondering if you really understood what you were getting yourself into."

Lydia bit her lip, and dropped her eyes to her pajama-clad lap. "I… I guess it doesn't really matter to me, because I want to be with him. I love him."

Gnat sighed, staring with heavy eyes at the door to the hall as the bickering voices of his son and wife floated up from downstairs. "I tried Lydia. I did everything I could to protect Benjamin from that devil."

Lydia reached across the mattress to grip his arm. "You did. He may have done horrid things in both lives, but he's still a good man, and always has been in his core."

Gnat nodded. "That he is. Better though, because of you." He turned to fix Lydia with another heavy gaze. "I haven't seen him like this in more than six centuries Lydia."

Lydia frowned. "Like what?"

"Happy like this. In love happy." Lydia blushed, and tried to look away but Gnat reached out to pat her hand. "He is Lydia. There was one time, when he was alive. On his last visit before his death." Gnat frowned again, staring at the doorway as he sifted through the ancient memories. "There was a light in his eyes, a bounce in his step. He told us he'd found his soulmate, the woman he was going to marry. Bea was ecstatic." Gnat sighed. "And now that old Benjamin is shining through that filthy suit. He was turning into the monster again before you came along." Gnat lifted a giant hand and rubbed his eyes. "When he died… I was relieved. That's a horrible thing to think-"

Lydia shook her head. "No, I understand." Gnat glanced sideways at her, and Lydia shrugged. "Tobias doomed him. If he was my child, I would think the same thing. That maybe death would be his saving grace."

Gnat nodded. "But it wasn't. There's still a chance Lydia, that the bastard will take my son from me. Benjamin and I don't always see eye-to-eye." Gnat frowned. "Well… we never see eye-to-eye literally I suppose." Gnat shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is that he's my son, and I love him as I did in life. I couldn't bear it if my old enemy did manage to get his hands on Ben." Gnat hung his head slightly, frowning sideways at Lydia. "I thought the woman in his life was the soul the Priest asked for. Now I know it's you Lydia." His eyes drifted to her stomach. "What else could my grandchild mean? There are no accidents, no coincidences. It has to mean something."

Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but a half-naked Betelgeuse suddenly appeared in the doorway, fending off his mother as she tried to drag his arms out of the way so she could brush his teeth for him. "POPS!"

Gnat chuckled as he hauled himself off the bed. "Come on Bea, leave Junior alone. I think I could use a cuppa tea dear, join me?"

Gnat managed to separate his son and wife, and coaxed the huffed woman down the stairs. Betel jumped inside the room and slammed the door shut before turning to Lydia. "I swear she gets worse every time. What was pops in here for?" He asked as he snapped his fingers to replace his striped pants with his pink set of pajamas.

Lydia shrugged. "Just wanted to talk a bit. C'mere smelly."

Betel flashed her that smug leer before he leapt towards the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her down to the mattress as his lips attacked her neck and chest.

Lydia squealed, pressing both hands against his chest. "Betelgeuse we are in your _parents' _house! This is no time to be horny!"

Betel chuckled against her collarbone, making her shudder against her will. "They know what sex is Babes."

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath as his teeth grazed her skin. "Knock it off or I'll tell your mother I really do think you stink!"

Betel paused, lifting his head to stare down at her. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

Betel's eyes narrowed as he gauged her expression. He finally sighed and rolled off her, folding his arms behind his head. "Dammit."

Lydia threw her leg over his waist and pulled the blanket over them as snuggled into his side. "It's just for tonight Beej. Think of how much better it will be when we finally take a break for a while." She said with a wink.

Betel thought about that for a moment before his arm snaked under her body and back up around her waist while his lips pulled back in another leer. "I guess."

* * *

The monster slammed into another building, swiping at the ghosts in the air as they tried to bring it down. The monster howled, and a dozen massive sandworms broke through the cement, devouring dozens of warriors.

Lydia tried to move. She had to help, she had to find Betelgeuse.

She whimpered in pain, curling into a ball and wrapping her arms around her middle. Agony washed through her and she realized her stomach had been ripped open. It was worse than any zombie movie, and movie where a person's stomach is ripped open and they die in a pool of blood and organs.

Because it was real. She couldn't even scream, only watch as her veins shriveled away and her lungs pumped uselessly around the ribs rammed through them. It was like a giant fist had simply torn through her…

_My baby…_

"Looking for something dear?"

Lydia shifted her head, trying to focus through blurred vision as a blond goddess slowly moved towards her, her arms wrapped around a small bundle. The succubus grinned as she crouched besides Lydia's head, and pulled the corner of the blanket back, showing a tiny, blood-soaked face. The baby's shocking blue eyes found Lydia's face, and the baby giggled, reaching out for the dying Goth.

"This is what will happen Lydia. You can't stop us. You will die, and Ahriman will have all of Tobias' power. The people you love will suffer, and it will be _**all**_ your fault."

Lydia's lips pulled back in a snarl as her hand shot forward to latch onto Eris' face. "Brûler."

Eris shrieked as her head was engulfed by the magic fire. Their screams melted together as Lydia felt herself catch fire before he woke up.

* * *

"YEEEEEEOOOOWWWWWCCCCCHHHH!"

Lydia thrashed in the tangle of the sheets, trying to escape the dream as Betel smacked at the flames on his chest. The door was thrown open with a crash as Bea and Gnat came running towards the sound of their son's shrieks. Gnat yanked Betel off the bed, smacking at the flames as Bea grabbed Lydia's arms, holding her down. "Lydia dear, wake up!"

Lydia gasped for air as Bea tried to help her up, but suddenly the woman was gone as Lydia's body was covered in furious red flames.

"Junior! What's going on?"

Lydia howled, crumbling in on herself as she cradled her stomach. "BEEJ! HELP ME!"

Betel tore himself from his father's hands as the flames died, and threw himself across the room. "Babes, Babes! Ow- Babes calm down!"

Bea and Gnat watched helplessly as Lydia screeched again, kicking her legs straight out as excruciating pain rippled across her front. "It hurts! Betelgeuse… god it hurts-"

Betel shoved her onto her back and pushed her shirt up over her stomach.

His ears filled with static as he tried to take in the giant blotches of black move slowly across her skin. If he was alive, he would've stopped breathing. He was frozen to the spot even as his parents tried to shake him back to awareness. He couldn't even register his mother pulling him away from the bed as Gnat lifted the screaming, thrashing Lydia into the air and disappeared with her through the void.

She was bleeding. On the inside.

* * *

Ahriman pushed a lock of hair out of Eris' eyes as she examined herself in the mirror.

Her expression was simply terrifying, and her eyes were blazing. "I hate her, that little bitch…"

Ahriman brushed his lips across the side of her throat. "She didn't even manage to do any damage. She burned that vile waste of an afterlife. Now she's going to miscarry. We got what we want-"

Coyote swore under his breath, smacking his fist against the edge of the pool. "No. Fuck…"

Ahriman glanced over his shoulder at the ghoul. "What happened?"

Coyote cringed, stepping off the dais and away from Ahriman. "There's… there's still a chance. They've taken her to that damned doctor."

Ahriman straightened, and dropped his hand to his belt. "Excuse me?"

Coyote yelped in horror and ducked behind the edge of the pool. "I'm sorry Big Brother, I thought all of our spells were perfect! It's harder without Anansi's nets!"

Set snorted, stepping out of the way as Ahriman advanced on the stooped man. Loki giggled maliciously, chewing his fingernails. "Twenty says Coyote only lasts five minutes."

Coyote whimpered, shooting his comrades pleading looks as Ahriman drove him into the corner of the room. Set lifted a hand to rub his chin thoughtfully. "Twenty says nine."

* * *

**Super-super short, sorry, and an evil way to leave you hanging again. I'm having a bit of majorly bad writer's block for this story at the moment. I know how everything is going to end; in fact I have the end already written out for the most part. I am just having problems getting from here to there.**

**Prats 'R' Us: **Gasp! -dies a little- I apologize for the long wait. I thought about Betty Juice, but I decided on the Geuse Family tradition. And just cricket and spider, only spelled odd. And yes, probably a bit odd, but the only other name I could think of was Lokust. Or maybe Aeffid. -shrug- And of course, with all their 'family' running around, if I didn't give them godparents, I'd be beaten with stale pancakes.

**CassiopiaMM: **I love Bee too, she was fun to write. It is. She deserves to know, dontcha think? Glad you liked them.

**Ceysna: **It was fun to write. Nick and Amelia come back next chapter I think. Hah, everyone seems to like him now that he is getting his ass handed to him. Thanks, I tried. And glad you enjoyed. The gods aren't done yet, so save some of that hate.

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath: **No, she was just a coincidence. The nosebleed thing will be explained soon… I think. Glad you enjoyed.


	11. The Other Neitherworld

Lydia cradled her huge stomach as she wandered the silent meadow. She was alone except for a moth or two here and there. She was bare-foot and in a long, white silk dress that fell to just above her ankles. Her hair was once again long, and hung down to the middle of her back.

Lydia sighed contentedly as she wandered through the softly swaying grass, unable to remember what she was doing here, but happy to just let her feet take her where they would.

The strange triple suns above her gave way within a matter of minutes to the shining moon and millions of stars, and within minutes of that the sky was once more growing light as the suns drifted up over the horizon. In a cycle of every ten minutes or so, the days and nights would continue to turn until Lydia counted thirteen cycles when it finally stopped at night.

At this time, Lydia found her way to a very familiar bench, and perched on that bench was a very pregnant Marie.

The older woman smiled sadly and batted the bench next to her. "Hello Lydia."

Lydia lowered herself onto the bench, running a hand over her stomach. "Why was I brought here again?"

Marie sighed. "Because you died Lydia. Eris very nearly took your baby, and caused internal damage. You died from the trauma, but the baby lived on. Because of that, they were able to revive you." Lydia let out a chocked sob of relief when she realized she'd been holding her breath. Marie lifted a hand to brush the hair from the Goth's eyes. "You and the baby are fine now Lydia. You just need to wake up."

Lydia frowned. "I'm asleep?"

"Yes. Betelgeuse managed to contact Adam and Barbara, who called his name. Once he was Out with you, he juiced you both to the nearest hospital and checked you in. Doctor Graeid possessed the doctor that is taking care of you."

Lydia slumped against the back of the bench, shaking her head. "Marie… Marie I don't think I can do this anymore! These stupid gods, Beej's stupid destiny… I mean I'm pregnant! And every time I turn around, I get another scar!" Lydia groaned in frustration as unwanted tears rolled down her cheeks. "I died because they were trying to take my baby… What if next time no one can save us? What if next time..." Lydia whimpered. "What if next time we both die? I mean… we'd be in the Neitherworld bu-"

"No. You won't."

Lydia froze, her eyes wide. "Wh… what?"

Marie fixed her with a pitying stare. "Lydia, when you die, you won't be sent to the Neitherworld. You'll be brought here. This is neither heaven, nor hell, but somewhere in between like the Neitherworld. I do not know why we come here… I have been here since my death, though it seems like only a moment in time has passed…" Marie stared off into the distance contemplatively. "Whatever this place is, it is peaceful. Perhaps it is a line of balance: The Neitherworld is chaotic, a more dangerous version of the Breather Realm. This world is calm, quiet. There are no cities, no pollution, and few other spirits wander these meadows." Marie shook her head. "I do not know how, or why, or when Lydia. But you will be brought here when you die. And you will die sometime before your due date."

Lydia felt all the air rush from her lungs as she stared at her ancestor, and suddenly everything around her melted away into darkness and she was rushing backwards through the frigid void.

* * *

Delia sighed and flicked an annoyed glance at the screen monitoring Lydia's vitals.

Couldn't these stupid quacks do anything? Her daughter was dying! Hooked up to beeping machinery, needing tubes stuck up her nose in case she stopped breathing. Shouldn't someone be in here?

The woman hardly glanced up as Otho re-entered the room, two cups of 'coffee' held in his hands. "Here Delia. It's sludge but it ought to help."

Delia accepted the cup glumly and held it between both hands as she stared at her step-daughter's face. "Thank you."

Otho sighed heavily as he sat in the window seat, watching the people below with feigned interest. The silence in the room was heavy for a long moment, until Otho turned to stare at his partner's back. "The doctor said she would wake up soon dear. There's no use in killing yourself."

"I want her to wake up now. I can't stand this." Delia murmured. "It feels like she just got out of the hospital, and now she's back." Her eye flicked towards the other side of Lydia's bed as the creature there gave a low, short grunt in his sleep.

She and Otho had been at a gallery showing for some of her newer works. She had Betel to thank for the inspiration, she supposed, though she was loathe to admit it. The call had come in the middle of Delia's presentation, and Otho had waved her off the podium. They boarded the first plane they could get, and landed just as Lydia was coming out of surgery.

Delia had been horrified, disgusted and confused at first when she spotted 'BJ' pacing the length of the waiting room. But Charles shot her an odd glare and a shake of the head, silently pleading with her to shut up.

Delia had taken another look at the ghost, and realized how… dead he looked. His eyes were empty, his hair looked like he'd yanked his hands through it a dozen times, and he'd missed a lot of mold around his hairline.

But now he'd finally fallen into an actual sleep on one of the cots a nurse had brought them. He was on his side facing Lydia's bed, and his right arm was up on the mattress.

The poltergeist hadn't let go of her hand once since he'd been allowed to see her. Even as he slept, he had a loose grip on her, carefully avoiding the IV sticking out of the back of her hand.

"She'll be fine Delia. Why don't you work on some sketches? That always calms you down."

Delia shook her head. "My daughter nearly died Otho, I don't want to be artistic."

"I'm only trying to help."

Delia sighed. "Why don't you go back to the gallery Otho? Charles will be here soon, we'll be fine until then."

Otho grimaced at the back of her head, but gathered his things and crossed to the door. "Call if you need anything Delia."

Delia stood and moved to the window to lean against the wall. She watched the fluffy bits of snow try to stick to the ground below. Tomorrow was Christmas.

Some Christmas present.

"Nnn…" Delia blinked, spinning around just as Lydia groaned again and touched her free hand to her nose. "Wha…"

Delia was by her step daughter in a flash, one hand pushing her back down onto the pillow, the other pulling her hand away from the tube in her nose. "It's alright Lydia, you're in the hospital."

Lydia groaned again and shook her head, confused. "No… She… the baby…" Lydia's eyes shot open as she sat up, rubbing her hands over stomach. "But…"

Delia guided Lydia back down and sat on the edge of the bed. "The baby's fine Lydia. And so are you." Delia glanced towards the door before scooting closer to Lydia's pillow. "What happened Lydia? Charles said Betel didn't stop to tell him what was going on, and we haven't been able to get him to talk at all."

Lydia frowned, turning her head to stare down at Betel's hand. "How… how long have I been asleep?"

Delia grimaced. "Tomorrow is Christmas Lydia."

Lydia sighed. "Thirteen…" Lydia shifted against the pillow. "She tried to take the baby…"

Delia frowned. "Who?"

"Eris. Showed me… horrible. Everyone dying. Cut me open, took the baby…" Lydia sighed. "Burned her…" Lydia lifted her head to look around the room. "Is dad here?"

"I sent him out to get some air and take-out. He was so worked up, I was worried he might end up in the bed next to you."

Lydia smiled weakly. "Take-out should help his blood pressure."

Delia chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Lydia's forehead. "Can I get you anything Lydia? Are you in any pain?"

Lydia shook her head. "Just hungr-"

Lydia was cut off by a sting of hushed swearwords as Charles tripped over the doorframe, balancing a tower of takeout. Lydia cringed as the tower tipped forward, snapping her eyes shut as she waited for the crash and splatter, but it never came.

Betel yawned, twirling his hand. Charles, frozen in mid-fall was pushed upright, and the takeout was juiced onto the tray at the foot of the empty bed. "Walk much Chuck?" He grumbled. The poltergeist ran a hand through his hair as he settled onto the edge of his cot, smiling groggily at Lydia. "Hey Babes."

Lydia chuckled. "Show-off."

* * *

Amelia glared at the ceiling as she imagined a thousand ways of painfully re-killing Betelgeuse and Vince.

It had been maybe two weeks since the ceremony. Two long, nerve-grating weeks. The suit Vince had given her was gorgeous, with giant, fluffy cushions and fancy trinkets and doodads. A huge, gorgeous closet full of fancy garb the prince had told her she was welcome to wear, a handsome sitting room. No TV of course.

Amelia, however, refused to be won over. She flat-out refused to partake in the massive bed with its mountains of pillows and comforters that would be heaven to lie in.

The kind of bed every woman dreamed of when she was a little girl.

Amelia cast another longing glare at the mattress from her spot on the floor before she returned her gaze to the ceiling.

_Oh wait, that's right._ Amelia lifted her hand to pull her glasses off before she snapped her eyes shut, blinding herself.

It was juvenile, and it would do nothing to help, but Amelia was pissed and wanted to be doing _something_.

But why was she trying to do something? Nick was right, he _was _a monster. The only thing that could have made him worse was if he'd succeeded. That should have changed everything.

But dammit, it didn't. He was still the guy that had taken her in even when he himself was slowly fading off. And he had tried to protect her… he'd kept her in the dark for her own safety, and now she was almost being treated like a royal guest in return for helping one of the most dangerous ghost.

"My lady…" Amelia's brows knit together as the prince's voice assaulted her ears. "Why do you refuse my hospitality still?"

"Is Nick still in the dungeon?"

Vince smirked. "No."

Amelia blinked, and shot up as she heard low, labored panting enter the room. Niehest and some other lumberjack were dragging a limp, gray-haired body between them. The other guard made to drop the poltergeist but Niehest caught Nick and helped him up, handing him off to Amelia as she scrambled forward, shoving her glasses back onto her nose. "You… you're letting him out?"

Vince nodded. "Yes. In the interest of keeping his friends in my favor. Or at least their grudging gratitude. Besides," Vince waved Niehest away, and reached out to grab the doorknob. "He'll need to be, as you put it, 'nursed back' for the rest of his punishment." Vince made to pull the door closed but Amelia called him back.

"Wait, your lowness-" Amelia grunted from the effort of supporting the poltergeist, and lowered him onto the bed. "What… what _is _his punishment?"

Vince fixed her with a blank stare. "Something I hope will cause him a suitable amount of distress. It is Christmas tomorrow, and I would like to invite you, and even master Nick if he is up to it, down to the dining hall to enjoy breakfast with me. Goodnight my lady."

Amelia stuck her tongue out at his back before she turned to sit on the bed so she could lift Nick's feet into her lap and begin unlacing his shoes. "Boss?" She asked softly.

Nick made a low gurgling sound, arching his back as another shockwave of pain ripped through him.

Amelia sighed, frowning in concentration as she finally dislodged the half-melted shoe from his foot. The other one wasn't much better. The patch job she'd tried to do during his one of his severe downtimes was falling apart and the dark leather was stained with blood.

His entire outfit was about in the same condition: frayed, burned, torn, bloody, and falling apart at the seams.

Loathe as she was to move him, she pulled him up into a sitting position and quickly rid him of the suit jacket and the shirt beneath, tossing them to the end of the bed so she could really work on them. She lowered him back to the pillows and scooted closer to his head. "Boss… Nick. I know you don't believe it right now, but you'll be okay." She lifted a hand and stroked it down his cheek. "I'll take care of you."

Nick shuddered beneath her touch and lifted a hand to scratch at the gauze covering his eyes. "Ah… Amel-elia…"

"Shh." Amelia sighed. "Just get some rest Nick."

Nick clutched at his face as he coughed violently into his palm before he gave one last shudder and went limp against the mattress.

Amelia watched him for a moment, stroking her hand down his arm. "Tomorrow's Christmas… My first Christmas as a dead person." She shifted herself down the mattress so she could lay next to him, her cheek resting against his arm and her own over his waist. "Is there a dead Santa? Do floaters get Christmas wishes? Mine would be to have you get through this." Amelia sighed, glaring at his ribs as he took another shaky breath. It had been two long, painful weeks, waiting to see him. And he was still fighting this stupid almost-exorcism. "Or maybe for Vince to be covered in a swarm of ghost-eating earwigs."

* * *

**Again, short I know, sorry. But it has been two days, and I'm still trying to fight off a majority of my writer's block.**

**Prats 'R' Us:** Lol, glad you enjoyed so much. I tried to stay true to their relationship, and figured him being married would make Bee even more determined to scrub him clean. Lol, Nick's out-of-order at the moment, it wouldn't be as productive to beat him up right now.

**Ceysna:** Good. You can join the angry mob advancing on me as we speak. Someone got a hold on my notes, and leaked them to the Neitherworldians. o.0. Anyway. Sorry I can't reassure you about Lyds, wish I could but I can't so I shant. ^.^". Glad I can keep ya on yer toesies though.


	12. Happy Christmas

Lydia took a shaky breath, her eyes wide as she examined herself in the mirror. She felt sick.

She was going to die before her baby was born. That was what Marie had said.

She heard someone lean against the bathroom door, and a moment later Betel's voice drifted through the fake wood. "You alright Babes?"

It was just her and Betelgeuse. Delia had been dragged back to New York by her agent, and Charles had gone in search of decent coffee.

Lydia took another deep breath, and cupped her hands under the almost-cold water gushing from the faucet. "Give me a minute. Washing my face."

She splashed the water against her skin, her eyes and mouth shut tight as she tried to think.

Where had she gone wrong? Was it too late to change things? Or was she meant to die? Would that save Betelgeuse? Lydia shook her head, glaring at her reflection. What about the baby though? Her knees suddenly felt too weak to support her weight. She sank onto the toilet lid, bent over her stomach as she wrapped both arms around herself. _I'm going to die… I'm going to freaking die, and I won't be allowed to be with Betelgeuse._

"Babes?"

Lydia blinked and straightened up, digging the heel of her palm into her eyes to get rid of any tears that may have escaped. "Sorry, I'll be right out. Just a little dizzy."

She yanked a length of TP off the roll as Betel pushed open the door, and blew her nose, hoping it would explain everything away as allergies or something. The poltergeist wordlessly stooped and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her up off the lid and out into the room. "Graeid wants one more ultrasound before he sends ya home."

Lydia sighed, pressing her free hand to the front of her stomach. "Okay."

Betel frowned. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Lydia murmured. "Just a little drained." She took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "I'll feel better when we get back to the Roadhouse tonight."

At that moment, a nurse in pastel scrubs wheeled in a rickety old wheelchair. "Ready miss Deetz?"

Lydia nodded, holding onto Betel as she sank into the chair and allowed herself to be wheeled off.

* * *

Amelia sent Vince a withering look as she coaxed Nick into the dining hall. His arm was draped across her shoulders. Her arm was around his waist while her free hand held onto his wrist.

Vince smirked, returning to his tea and newspaper as Amelia guided the wheezing poltergeist down into his chair. "I see you managed to rouse him enough to make an appearance. Happy Christmas lady Amelia, Master Nick."

Amelia growled quietly as she settled into her own seat, one hand on Nick's shoulder. "And a… Happy… Christmas… to you… to… _Prince _Vince." She grit out.

"Cheer up my dear, it is Christmas."

Amelia snorted. "Yeah, great. My first Christmas as a murder victim. I wind up following some stranger back to his cave, find out he's whacked and end up taking care of him. Then I get involved in some bull-shit war all because some dude was cursed centuries ago, and I'm helping the guy that was trying to steal away his woman by killing him and destroying an entire world. Yes, this is a _very _happy Christmas."

Vince sighed. "Can we not pretend to be civil?"

"What the hell is with you newt?"

Vince frowned. "Newt?"

"Yeah." She snarled. "They're slimy, icky, slippery and annoying little creatures. What's with you?"

Vince blinked. "Er… Just relieved I've found a way to empty part of my plate. When Betelgeuse brings Lydia tomorrow, Nick's punishment will be announced, and put in motion."

"And what is this punishment exactly Prince Newt?"

Beside her, Nick rolled his head on his shoulders, groaning. "Amelia… shuddup… jus' b'nice…"

The blonde ignored him and continued to glare at the Prince. "What are you going to do with him?"

Vince fixed her with an aggravated stare. "It's really none of your concern dear, and it will be announced tomorrow once Lydia recovers a bit from her absence."

Nick groaned and tried to sit up straighter in his chair. "Lydia… whad'appened t'Lydia…"

Vince frowned at the poltergeist before his gaze flicked to Amelia. She rolled her eyes. "He asked what happened to Lydia."

The Prince sighed and set down his cup. "Eris and Ahriman got to her. They invaded her dreams while she was asleep, and tried to take the baby from her womb. From what I understand, Lydia set fire to Betelgeuse, meaning to do so to Eris, and the baby somehow sensed something was wrong and cast a shield around them. I believe… Lydia died but Juno and Graeid managed to revive her, and was in a comma until yesterday."

Nick shuddered, shaking his head as he tried to sit up again. "Lydia… she…"

The Prince sighed. "She's just fine now, but the baby has been in the Breather world far too long. Betel managed to keep any real damage done by giving his 'juice' to the baby through Lydia. Anyway, they'll be here around dinner tomorrow."

Amelia poked moodily at the green pudding-like concoction on her plate. "Great."

"Are you quite alright my dear?"

"Don't call me that, newt, and yeah, I am. I just don't really like you or that stupid poltergeist. Kitten's okay I guess, and June-bug. And John Hurt there is alright, but the rest of you stupid dead people are starting to bug me."

Vince pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, wait: which one of us is John Hurt?"

There was a low chuckle behind him, and Amelia snorted into her pudding. "Milord," Niehest murmured over the edge of his king's chair. "Lady Amelia informed me that my appearance, most specifically my helmet, reminds her of an old movie."

"Right. Of course you do. Go… train or something won't you?" Vince sighed. Niehest bowed before exiting the hall, one corner of his lips pulled up in a twisted almost-grin. Vince rolled his eyes as he lifted his goblet again, tasting the wine thoughtfully. "At any rate, I apologize for your rude first months in my kingdom Amelia. Hopefully the rest of your eternity fares better."

Amelia ignored him, choosing to focus instead on dishing Nick up a plate of everything she would reach that could be picked up by hand and not make a huge mess. The poltergeist murmured a quiet thanks and set about trying to figure out how to eat blind. "So… what do dead people do for Christmas around here anyway? Do I have to sit on some zombie Santa's lap?"

* * *

Lydia's eyes clouded over a little as she and Betelgeuse watched the tiny creature move around on the screen. It was distinctly fetus-shaped, but it was impossible to tell up from down, thanks to the strange, pulsing glow surrounding the tiny body.

"She's okay…" Betel mumbled.

Lydia let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah… that demon bitch didn't even tickle her…" Betel chuckled, squeezing Lydia's hand.

Graeid let out a low 'hmm', frowning slightly at the screen. "Well this is odd."

Betel felt the Goth tense and moved his free hand to her shoulder, holding her in place. "What's up doc?"

Graeid shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, the baby is just fine. The heartbeat is a little strange though. Perfect in the sense that it is strong and steady, but it's not pumping in a 'normal' rhythm."

"Is that bad?" Lydia asked.

"No. Just odd." Graeid turned to smile at Lydia. "You need to stop worrying so much miss Deetz. You are the one that needs worrying about, not the baby. You just need a few days of rest in the Neitherworld, and you'll be back in tip-top shape."

Lydia let out another relieved sigh as she let her head fall back onto the pillow. "I need a time machine…"

Betel chuckled and gave her shoulder a little shake. "Just a few more months Babes."

Lydia opened her eyes and grimaced at the poltergeist as Graeid scraped the goo off her stomach and began packing up the machine. Marie's warning echoed through her mind for what felt like the hundredth time in the past twenty-four hours. _Will the baby survive?_ She wondered yet again. "Yeah… just a few more months, and there'll be another little Geuse monster running around."

Betel cackled, helping her up off the bed and straightening the hospital shirt back over her stomach. "A real terror, ya can bet on it Babes. Teach'er all my best tricks."

Graeid snorted and glanced sideways at Betel. "I can only imagine the horror you'll unleash on the rest of the Neitherworld."

Betel rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the man as he slipped his arm around the Goth's waist, leading her over to the wheelchair. "You ready ta go home Babes?"

Lydia sighed, glaring at the chair before she flopped into it. "Why do I have to use this stupid thing? I'm not an invalid."

Betel cackled as he pushed her out into the hall, steering for the room. "Babes, ya just woke up after a two-week long dirt nap." He told her. "And yer preggy. They don' wantcha fallin' down and suin'em."

"I s'pose."

* * *

The moment they were cleared by the snarky woman behind the lobby desk, Betel wheeled Lydia out to the parking lot and ran off to bring Doomie.

Charles knelt by the chair and covered Lydia's forearm with his hand. "Pumpkin?"

"Yes dad?"

"You know…" Charles sighed and glanced around to make sure they were alone. "I still… don't know everything… about what's going on. And I don't think I really want to." Charles sighed and rubbed his hand along her arm. "I'm worried about you though. Are you sure this is… right? Staying with him I mean. Keeping the baby."

Lydia grimaced at him and covered her stomach with her free hand. "I am sure dad."

Charles sighed again. "I know you are, and hey: maybe you know exactly what you're doing and I'm just being a worried old fart. But… this woman… You died Lydia. I don't… I don't think I can take much more of this. I'm too old to always be wondering, always be afraid of which paranormal entity is going to try and off my pumpkin today. If you died pumpkin, even if you went to the Neitherworld or came to haunt the house, I think I would die myself."

"Dad…" Lydia bit back tears as she leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Don't talk like that, alright? Nothing's going to happen to me.

* * *

It didn't take long to find a good vanishing point, and soon Lydia felt herself being embraced by the cold aura of the Neitherworld. She felt herself practically melt against him as he led her inside. All her stress was pushed away and her nausea was completely gone. "I love this place."

Betel chuckled as he paused, turning her slightly. "Ya want yer Christmas present?"

Lydia's eyes were huge as she gaped up at him. "You got me a present?"

The poltergeist snorted. "Yeah. Well… actually, it ain't really a present, but I ain't real good at this, know what I mean? And I thought… well just c'mon." He adjusted his grip around her waist and led her down the hall. They passed his door and stopped at a lopsided slab of dark gray wood. Betel clapped a hand across her eyes, ignoring her muffled protests before opening the door and towing her into the center of the room. "Alright Babes. Merry Christmas."

Lydia blinked as he removed his hand, and stared dumbly around the room.

"Beej… it's…" One wall was a perfect picture of the cliff in the Neitherwoods Betelgeuse had taken her too all that time ago in May. Another wall was a gorgeous painting of the sand and twisted scarlet rocks that covered Saturn. The third wall was the battlefield, free of the violence and instead bathed in the dusk light of the setting suns. Her mouth fell open as her eyes drifted across to the white crib, filled with soft crimson sheets. There was a an old rocking chair in the corner, and a coffin-shaped toy-box against the wall. Beside the crib was a tall dark wooden wardrobe with intricate carvings that looked even older than Betel. Lydia made a slow turn, taking everything in until her eyes landed on the fourth wall that was still blank. "This one's white-"

Betel nodded. "I didn't know what ta put, besides Ireland, and that didn't seem real appropriate." He slipped and arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her cheek. "You like it?"

Lydia sniffled. "Oh _Beej…_"

Betel groaned. "Aww man… ya hate it-"

"No! No Beej… oh Beej-" The Goth turned and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest. "Oh Beej it's beautiful! It's so perfect!"

Betel chuckled and awkwardly pat her back. "C'mon Babes, s'just a paintjob and a few pieces of furniture."

"No it's not. Oh Beej-" She stood on her tip-toes and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He was frozen in shock for a moment but it was short lived as one hand dug into her rear and the other cupped her face, holding her in place as he assaulted her lips and throat. She gasped, sucking down gracious lungfuls of air as he moved down to bite along her collarbone. "Beej-" His arms were suddenly even tighter around her, lifting her into the air as his dray, cracked lips re-claimed her face.

"I thought… thought I'd lost ya Babes." He rasped. "Thought those fuckers gotcha. Thought I was goin' crazy while Graeid was workin' ta bring ya back."

Lydia freed her hands and pressed them to the side of his face, pushing his head away from her and holding it in place so she could kiss him. "But you didn't lose me, I may have ruined that scag's nose job, and you're already crazy."

Betel chuckled as he swooped one arm under her knees and lifted her into the air. "I s'pose. Heh, ya know Babes, ya've turned me soft."

Lydia's hands were already working the knot in his tie as he carried her to the bedroom. "I sure hope not. You wouldn't be as…" she was silent as he kicked the door closed and crossed the floor to the coffin. "Forbidden."

Betel lowered her into the coffin and scrambled in after her, shrugging out of his jacket as he went. "Forbidden huh?" He fixed her with that cocky, dangerous leer that sent a wave of pleasure through her as his hands teased their way up her sides, dragging the poncho with them.

Lydia felt a low, guttural moan rumble through her as she hooked a leg up over his hips. "Beej don't tease me-"

Betel shrugged her leg off and grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head and pressing his ankles against her calves, his lips pulled back in a feral leer that made Lydia shudder and try to arch into him. "Imma do more than tease ya Lyds." He growled, releasing her wrists and trailing his hands down her arms.

Lydia whimpered and tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but something cold and metal dug into her wrists, keeping her in place. "This isn't fair-"

He chuckled as he lowered his mouth to her throat, wreaking havoc with his tongue and teeth and effectively silencing her. "Ya just woke up from a dirt nap Babes. Just lay back and let me give ya a proper welcome home."

* * *

He didn't let her out of bed all night, and when morning came she was still his more than willing captive.

Two weeks was a lot of time to make up.

Sometime in the early rays of the Neitherworld morning, Lydia was curled against his chest, her head tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped possessively around her as he snored away.

She sighed heavily, nuzzling against him as her aftermath-fogged mind chugged along at a sluggish pace. There were many things dragging their way through her mind right now: The wedding, the baby, Marie's warning, and Nick.

Most of all, at least for the moment, it was Betelgeuse.

How was she going to keep him? To keep him happy and… him? Not a true monster but still her deranged, dangerous, lewd and crude husband?

And what would happen if she did die, and he was left all alone to face his destiny?

The poltergeist snorted before burying his face into her hair and murmuring a few semi-conscious garbled words.

Lydia smiled against him, letting her eyes slide closed as she listened to his almost perfectly rhythmic snoring.

She didn't want this to end. She wanted to stay here, forever with him, where there was no war, no 'gods', no confusion with Nick. It was just Lydia and Betelgeuse, two odd and unlikely lovers and no one, or thing, else.

Lydia shifted, trying to pull herself from his smothering embrace but his arms just tightened around her, crushing her against him. "S'ma Lydia… g'way…-"

Lydia frowned in concentration as she tried to maneuver her arm from between them. After much struggling and a few grumbled curses, she managed to extract her arm and pressed it to Betel's cheek. "Beej, Beej wake up. You're smushing me."

Betel grunted. "Time is it?" He grumbled.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she reached behind her and tugged at his wrist until he let his arm go limp so she could pull his arm up over her shoulder and look at one of his watches. "It's almost ten."

"Hnn… fergot ta tell ya…" The poltergeist yawned and rolled onto his back, stretching out his arms and legs. "Vincey's gonna announce Nick's sentence t'day. Wants us there."

Lydia sat up, holding the sheet against her chest as she pushed the lid of the coffin open. "Well then, I need a shower."

The Goth squealed as Betel latched onto her waist and yanked her backwards before he rolled on top of her and tried to tug the sheet from her. "Who cares whatcha smell like? Next ta me, ya'll smell like a field of fuckin' roses!" His lips trailed up the side of her neck before he came back around to peck her on the lips. "I don' think I'm done with ya just yet."

Lydia pressed both of her hands against his chest and kissed the end of his nose. "You're welcome to join me. I seem to remember you offering to scrub my back once upon a time."

Betel made a face but rolled off her all the same and onto his back, folding his hands behind his head. "Right. You and my ma, I swear."

Lydia cocked a brow at him before she flung the sheet away from her and pulled herself from the coffin, bare-naked. "Suit yourself stud." She swooped and picked up her poncho, pulling it over her head. She fluffed it out, swearing she could hear him growl behind her. "I guess I'll be back soon."

Betel watched her go with an irritated sigh, settling back against the pillow as he heard her finally locate the bathroom and flip on the water.

"_Singin' in the rain, singin' in the rain-"_

Betel swore loudly and flew from the coffin, snapping his fingers and disappearing through the void.

* * *

**Okay, so I won't have any excuse after next week. Finals will be done.**

**Anyway, apologies for the long wait and the shitty update at one in the morning.**

**Prats 'R' Us: **No, he's really not in beating shape. And trust me, Eris is still being bitch-slapped up and down the street in front of my house by Nick, Beej, Baby Geuse, Lydia, and Poopsie. Glad you enjoyed.


	13. Gone

Lydia tugged on Betel's arm as another quiet growl vibrated through his whole body. "Ignore them." She said.

The soap wasn't even scented. It was the _lack _of smell that was turning heads.

Lydia didn't know whether or not she preferred it: much of the mold was gone, but so was his scent: that mixture of old ink and parchment, dirt, and quality whiskey and cigars.

It had been a long, thorough shower.

The only thing that Betel regretted about letting Lydia near him with soap and water was that now everyone was aware he'd been bathed.

Betel shot another guard a dead eye look, making the guard cough and look away as the pair made their way to the grand hall.

There were many more people this time, all crowded along the walls, right up to the new raised dais in the center of the massive room. Nick was perched on a stool this time, hugging his middle as he leaned over his lap and rocked back and forth. Amelia crouched by his right knee, pushing his scraggly hair out of his eyes as she whispered what Lydia knew were words of comfort, and Vince stood behind them both, hands clasped behind his back and a bored expression on his face.

Betel thumped a thickset guard on the back before shoving his way between the bodies, tugging Lydia behind him until people started to part on their own and the pair were given a clean shot to the stage.

Lydia dropped Betel's hand and rushed up the dozen or so steps before dropping to her knees next to the haggard poltergeist and reaching out to cup his face with both hands, pulling his head around to look at her. "Nick?"

Nick blinked blindly, still trying to rock as Lydia held his head. "L… Lydia?"

Lydia sighed, pulling his head down so she could peck his forehead. "Yes. Oh Nick… you look horrible…"

She exchanged a quick glance with Amelia, who grimaced back and shrugged her shoulders.

She didn't know what was going to happen either.

"Miss Deetz, if you would please move back, it is time." Vince murmured.

Lydia gave Nick's hand a reassuring squeeze before she let Betel pull her up and to the edge of the stage.

"Dominick Garrett, can you hear and understand me?" Vince asked.

The poltergeist shuddered as he lifted his head and gave a short nod. "Yes your lowness." Lydia cringed, turning her face into Betel's side.

"Are you ready to receive the rest of your sentence?"

"Yes your lowness."

Vince lifted his head, his eyes sweeping the crowd as they all jeered at Nick, pleased to see him so haggard and afraid. "For his crimes against both the Neitherworld and Breather World, conspiring with the group calling themselves the Seven Gods of Chaos, attempted exorcisms, and stealing the powers of innocent souls, you were sentenced to be stripped of all sight and power. That sentence is being partially revoked."

There was a collective gasp around the room, and then the crowd erupted into harsh whispers.

Niehest snarled and stepped forward, smashing a giant hammer against his shield. "Silence! The Prince is speaking!"

Vince cast a few of the crowd harsh looks before returning to gaze around the crowd as a whole. "Nick will not be set free. He will be unable to use his powers on his own. His powers, his soul, now belong to the child Lydia carries."

Lydia's head whipped around, her shocked expression overshadowed by Betel's raged one. "No!" He snarled.

Vince closed his eyes as the hall erupted into whispers once more, waiting until they'd quieted down to continue. "Nick, your soul will be charged with guarding Lydia and her offspring at all costs. You will have the full extent of your powers, but the curses and seals that will be place on you will not allow you to use them except to protect and help Lydia and her children. You will not be allowed to Move On until your charge does. Your only other option is to be exorcised. It is your choice."

Nick had gone completely rigid in his seat, his face horrified.

Amelia dropped back to his side and shook his arm. "Nick, Nick! Say something!" She hissed.

Lydia tore herself away from Betelgeuse, ignoring his hands as they tried to claw her back to his side. "Nick."

The entire hall fell silent as Lydia took a few cautious steps towards the poltergeist and his head swiveled towards the sound of her voice. The man whimpered, reaching his hand out towards where he thought she was. "Lydia… Lydia I don't… don't know if I can-"

Lydia closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I know, I know Nick but… but I couldn't stand seeing you exorcised. Please Nick, you wouldn't have to look after me. But…" Lydia sighed, and cupped her hand to his ear, hoping no one would hear what she whispered. "I can't tell you everything right now Nick," She started. "But before the baby is born, I'm going to die. Please Nick, I know Betel will protect them, but if Tobias turns him into the monster, or the gods get him, I need someone to protect my baby. Please Nick. Please."

Nick swallowed, shaking his head. "Lydia… Lydia how? N-"

Lydia cupped his chin and pulled his face around so she could kiss his forehead. "Nick, please. I'm begging you."

The poltergeist whimpered again and covered his eyes. "Oh Lydia…" He heaved a great sigh before sitting up and clenching his fists in his lap. "I choose… to protect them."

"Very well." Vince waved Lydia aside as Niehest stepped forward, a massive, leather-bound spell book in his arms.

There was a flash of light that surrounded the stage, blinding everyone there. As the light faded, Lydia blinked before dropping her eyes to the floor.

Before the flash, it had been a simple stone platform, void of any markings. Now, intricate designs with strings of runes painstakingly carved through decorated the floor.

Nick was suddenly on his knees, cradling his head as Vince's lips moved silently, reciting the spell the book was open to as Niehest held it open, flipping quickly to the next page as Vince reached the end.

The lights all around them flickered and dimmed, and Nick collapsed onto his side, his eyes wide and his body spasming as though he was having a seizure. Lydia tried to pull herself free of Betel's arms but her tightened his grip around her. "No Babes, you'll get ripped up if you step inside the spell!" He hissed. He lifted her into the air and swung her around before setting her behind him.

Nick howled, curling into a tight ball of agony as tiny tongues of flame began to dance around the designs of the spell, sending sparks six feet into the air. Then the entire design began to glow a blinding gold and Nick flung his legs straight out, rolling onto his back, his eyes wide once more.

Betel's arms tightened around Lydia, making her glance up at him in confusion. But when Vince suddenly turned and yelled a harsh-sounding command in some ancient language, Lydia understood.

Fire shot through her body, though it didn't burn: only filled her with a heavy, warm feeling. She felt her knees give way as the same fire warmed some deep core inside her, and went limp in Betel's arms. "Wh… what..?"

Betel lowered her to the floor, brushing the hair from her eyes as the hall fell silent once more, save for her and Nick's ragged breathing and Amelia quietly hushing the poltergeist.

"You alright Babes?"

"Miss Lydia?"

Lydia blinked, confused by the swirl of colors above her. "Just… just a little dizzy… What happened?"

Vince gave her a half-hearted smile. "I bound Nick's soul to yours. When the child is born, and any child born after it, Nick will become bound to them as well. It will happen automatically. Do you need to be taken upstairs, to one of the rooms?"

Lydia shook her head, but clung even harder to Betel's arm. "No, I'm fine. Nick, is he-?" She pulled on Betel's arm, trying to pull herself up.

Amelia slid her hand under Nick's back, hauling him up into a sitting position where his head fell against her shoulder. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as a thin trail of drool escaped the corner of his lips. "Nick! _Nick!"_

Niehest dropped to one knee beside the poltergeist as Lydia managed to sit up to stare of Betel's shoulder. Niehest grabbed Nick's chin, glaring hard into the milky white depths of the poltergeist's eyes. "He has a few hours I'd wager, milord. It's settling into the emptiness well."

Amelia grabbed Niehest's arm, her eyes wide as Nick's head lolling on her shoulder as she moved. "What's settling? The curse? What's going on John?"

Niehest continued to frown into Nick's eyes as they slowly began to swirl, little beads of yellow began to move through the blank irises. The guard's eyes flicked to Amelia's, and then to the side where Vince stood a few feet behind him, completely uninterested. "The very same thing that happened to me many centuries ago."

* * *

Ahriman flexed his fingers, staring unseeingly into the distance.

Coyote cringed as he passed his leader's throne, his hands scratching nervously at one another against his chest as he paced around the table, muttering non-stop to himself.

He'd barely survived eight minutes of Ahriman's torture. His soul still had not fully recovered from the attack. Ahriman was neither a forgiving nor a merciful lord.

Coyote was broken from his thoughts as Ahriman stood and descended the steps from his throne to the pool, causing Coyote to jump and yelp, backing away as quickly as he could as Ahriman stepped up to the pool and waved his hand over the surface.

"Dominick."

The pool rippled until the colors settled to show a luxurious sweat, with a wide, comfortable bed.

Ahriman regarded the heavily panting creature on the bed with a disgusted frown. "How pathetic Dominick. You could have taken them all down, and now you lay there and let them destroy, just in hopes that some slut will forgive you." His frown suddenly became heavier as he leaned closer to examine the blonde that had just entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed, laying one hand on Nick's chest. "Hmm, seems you are no longer looking for the forgiveness of Geuse and his whore, you've found your own." The god shook his head and waved his hand again. "Lydia."

The colors swirled for a moment to show the inside of Geuse's reeking lair.

On the filthy green couch, the skeleton man and the pink spider that had killed Anansi sat side-by side, talking quietly from what Ahriman could gather. The front door suddenly swung open, and Betelgeuse entered, leading Lydia. "That bitch is awake Andrew." He snarled.

Coyote cried out and dropped to his knees, clasping his hands against chest. "I'm sorry Big Brother! I am, please, please have mercy!" He begged. "I thought Eris would have no problem, that Lydia would be taken over by her subconscious! My calculations didn't include her being aware of the fact that it was us!"

Ahriman lifted a hand to silence the panicking ghoul, but otherwise ignored him. "They'll be much more vigilant around her now. We have no hope of a back-door approach." Ahriman snapped his fingers and the pool was wiped of color before he turned and stormed from the room. "SET!"

* * *

Amelia stroked a hand down Nick's bare arm as she sat next to him on the bed, staring sadly at his wide, swirling eyes.

Forced to guard the woman he loved who was having a child with the man he hated, and having to then guard that child.

In her opinion, it was cruel.

Nick shifted on the bed, and his wide-eyed, blank stare suddenly became a thoughtful frown.

"Nick?"

The poltergeist shook his head and sat up, hunching over slightly as he blinked a few dozen times.

Amelia hesitantly reached out to grab his shoulder. "Nick? Are you alright?"

The poltergeist frowned again. "I… I don't know… I feel…" Nick blinked, and turned to stare directly at her. "I… I can see…"

Amelia threw her arms around his neck, pulling his head down against her shoulder. "I know, Niehest told me what was going to happen. Fuck Nick-" She pulled back and stared sadly into his confused eyes. "That wasn't fair though!" She whined.

Nick shook his head, blinking a few more times as he looked around the room. "What's not fair?"

Amelia sighed. "Well… it's like… either you suffer forever protecting Lydia and Geuse's spawn, or you suffer forever in the Lost Souls Room. That's li-"

"No…"

Amelia blinked, before her brows knit together so she could frown at him, confused. "No what?"

Suddenly, his face broke into a wild grin, and he swung his head around to regard her with a strange look in his eyes. "It's gone!"

"What? What's gone?"

The poltergeist cackled wildly and leapt off the bed, holding his hands out in front of him, his eyes greedily taking advantage of his new vision.

It was strange, this new sight, it was hard to explain. Everything seemed a little duller, but he wasn't worried. He somehow knew things would change when he needed it. He also somehow knew the exact direction Lydia was in, and exactly how far away she was. He turned to tell these things to Amelia, but stopped when he saw her face.

The poltergeist sucked in a sharp gasp of air, his eyes wide as he examined her face over.

Before he'd met Lydia, he hadn't thought much about looks. After he'd met her, she was all he could see. He'd find himself comparing other girls to her, pointing out all the things he thought of as 'flaws' because they weren't like Lydia's face. When he'd met Amelia, he had been too preoccupied to realize that his thinking she looked a lot like Lydia was completely, and totally wrong.

She was completely and totally different. And just as beautiful.

"It's gone…"

Amelia's frown became worried as she moved off the bed and crossed the floor to stand in front of him. "What's gone?"

"Lydia…" Nick's face split into another wide grin. "I don't feel it anymore Amelia! I love her, god I love her, but…" He shook his head and lowered his eyes to examine what felt like a new body. "I don't feel her anymore! I can think, I can see! Amelia!" His voice was breathless as he finished, and his hands suddenly wrapped around her upper arms, shaking her slightly. "It's gone!"

Amelia let out a shaky laugh, shaking her head as she leaned up to peck him on the lips. "That's… that's amazing Nick! I have no idea what you're talking about tho-" He'd been staring at her with an odd, gape-mouthed expression after she'd kissed him, and now she was suddenly being cut off by his lips crashing against hers.

Amelia gasped, unconsciously bringing her hands up to shove him away as fear fluttered through her chest. But his hands released her arms so his own could wrap around her, lifting her into the air as he pulled his head back only to cover her lips again. "Amelia… Amelia I can think! I can see and feel without her!" He set the shocked woman down, staring down at her with an adoring expression as he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Amelia…-" His eyes suddenly went wide once more and he dropped his hands to his side, stepping back. "Amelia I…"

The blonde coughed and straightened her glasses before backing away from him as well, in the direction of the door. "I uh… I uh think I'm… gonna go get some air…"

* * *

Lydia flopped onto the couch next to Ginger, rubbing her hand over her stomach. "Where were you guys?"

Jacques chuckled. "Zis Nick is a 'orrid little speck, Lydia."

Ginger nodded. "But we don't hate him. We didn't want to be part of a crowd that was only there to see him suffer."

"Pfft." Betel returned from the kitchen, a warm, generic Neitherworldian beer in his hand. He flopped down beside Lydia and threw his arm over her shoulders. "I hate'im. I hate Vince too." He snorted again and pulled the tab open. "I can't believe he's doin' that ta ya Lyds."

Jacques sighed and Ginger shook her head.

Lydia however, glared at Betel. "I'm not the one being forced to take care of someone I'll no doubt resent and hate."

"No, but now ya gotta deal with him ferever. Lyds…" The poltergeist sighed, and turned to regard her with a tired expression. "I know that, fer whatever reason I can't understand, that'cha love the fucker. I know it ain't gonna be easy on ya, is all. I don't wanna see ya hurtin' anymore."

Lydia's expression fell and she looked hurriedly away from him.

She wouldn't have to hurt long. She may not have to hurt at all.

This thought depressed her, and Lydia let out a heavy sigh before hauling herself up from the sofa. "I… don't feel well. I'm going to bed-" Betel frowned, and made to stand up, but Lydia pat his arm and offered him a sincere smile. "No, don't worry. I'm just exhausted. Good night guys."

"Night hon."

"Bonne nuit."

Betel watched her leave before sinking back onto the couch and chugging down half the beer in two gulps.

Jacques frowned. "Are you quite alright, Be-a-tal-juice?"

Betel sighed. "I don't know man. I can't fuckin' tell anymore."

* * *

**Bleh, ending sucked, sorry.**

**But hey! An update that didn't take me a week and seven tries to write!**

**Woo-hoo!**

**Ahh! I feel so lonely and insecure! -sweatdrop- Have I scared you all away with my crappy updates and ridiculous waiting times?**

**Prats 'R' Us: **Hah hah, well… I'd suggest the option where we _don't _hit- _**whack!**_ Never mind. -goes to hospital- Anyway, I've decided for this story Vince is a bit of an asshole, even though he's not a real antagonist. And no. No. Betel is just a horny old fruit bat. =|. AHHH! You just wait! We're almost there, but not quite.


	14. Second Chances

Nick sank onto the edge of the bed, dropping his face into his hands. _What have I done?_ He thought. _I practically attacked her… And she ran off… Oh man!_ Nick leapt to his feet, pacing towards the window. _Dammit… How could I…?_ Nick groaned, smacking both palms against his temples as he made a half-turn and paced towards the door to the bathroom. "Shit…"

He let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back against the wall, sliding down until his butt his the floor.

At about that time, Nick felt the distance between him and Lydia get even longer, and felt a nearly irresistible urge to jump through the void to be closer to her. Of course, he probably wouldn't even be allowed that luxury.

_Lydia…_

"_-__before the baby is born, I'm going to die."_

Nick swallowed, and his entire body seemed to jerk in her direction. He closed his eyes, trying to sense her out. She was fine right now, completely safe somewhere to the south-west.

So how did she know she was going to die? And why would she tell him?

_Because Tobias might win. Ahriman might win. Everyone wants to kill them… She needs someone who has no choice but to do anything and everything to protect the kid from everything. Someone who can._

Nick rolled his neck on his shoulders and tried to sense his power core, deep inside him like he could when he still had powers. He could feel it, a slight, warm sensation that filled his every fiber with power and strength.

He just couldn't access it.

It was there, and powerful. Nearly as powerful as when he'd stolen all those souls.

She needed someone who _could _protect the child, should she and Betel be overwhelmed.

But she wouldn't die. She simply couldn't.

Nick wouldn't allow it.

Because there had been something about the way she'd said it. She said 'when I die'. She'd said nothing about coming to the Nietherworld. He had to assume she knew something. Maybe she was going to be exorcised. Something he wouldn't be able to prevent.

Nick lifted his head to glare at the wall across from him.

Dammit… if he was going to protect them, he wasn't going to let something she thought she knew take her out.

He was going to make everything up to her. He was going to take advantage of this 'punishment' and make every little thing up to her. He would protect her, and any children she had with that thing.

* * *

Amelia sighed heavily, kicking her heels back against the gnarled trunk of the tree she was perched in. She'd chosen a high branch, though there was no real need: the tree was barren. Just like all the other trees and shrubbery in the gloomy courtyard.

"Milady?"

Amelia's face lit up as she looked down to see Niehest smirking up at her from the cobblestone path. "Hey John." She pushed herself off the branch and fell straight to the ground, landing nimbly on her feet. Showing off just a bit, she threw her arms in the air in a winning pose. "Boy it's great to be dead. So what's up Hurtmieser?"

Niehest lifted a hand and dropped it onto her shoulder. "Are you alright milady?"

Amelia poked him in the chest. "I will be when you stop calling me that. You're supposed to call me Amelia, or Amy. Or anything really, just not milady or ma'am."

Niehest chuckled. "Alright, Amy then. Are you sure you are alright?"

Amelia sighed, and sank onto the nearby bench. "I don't know. I'm so confused." She lifted her head and looked around her quickly. "Hey… are we gonna get in trouble, Nick and me I mean, if I tell you something really weird that happened?"

Niehest frowned, but sat beside her. "Nick no longer feels an obsession for Lydia, does he?" He asked.

Amelia's mouth fell open as she stared up at him. "How did you-?"

Niehest fixed her with a sad smile. "I've told you, this is what happened to me." He sighed, turning his eyes skyward. "I remember everything so clearly. That feeling… that weight being lifted! Freeing you… and then you realize all you want to do is take care of that one most important person, and make sure they are happy and safe in all they do… You can't use your powers…" He sighed again.

"John?"

Niehest turned to stare down at her. "Yes?"

Amelia scooted closer, and patted a hand against his forearm. "I won't make you tell me if you don't want. I have… hard secrets too." She grimaced as she pulled her arm back and began to roll up the sleeve, revealing a series of thin, ropy scars in perfectly straight, parallel rows. "It was so strange though John."

"Tell me. About what happened upstairs." He asked quietly.

Amelia shrugged. "I dunno I mean… he was lying there, staring at the ceiling and suddenly he sits up and starts rambling about how something is gone and he can think and feel without her, and then he…" Amelia's face screwed itself up, a completely baffled expression on her face. "He grabbed me and… spun me around and freaking planted one on me." She shook her head. "He was laughing like a maniac."

Niehest chuckled. "It is a relief. That spell isn't often used in that way, it is used to curse body guards into forever protecting a charge. Nick and I, however, share something in common: we were both obsessed with a woman, completely in love and ready to do anything to have her. And in doing so angered many powerful people. I angered a royal family. The father had a sorcerer bind me to forever protect his infant son, who died on his twenty-fourth year."

Amelia blinked. "Newt is your charge?"

Niehest chuckled. "Yes. When I was charged, I lost every bit of obsession with the woman I'd hurt with my love, and all that mattered was protecting the princeling. And as the years passed, my resentment and hurt fell away, and he became the most important and beloved thing in my life." Niehest sighed. "I felt much the same way I have no doubt Nick does now."

Amelia stared down at her knees. "Wow."

"Indeed. Is that why you are out here? Because he… 'planted one on you' and was acting strange?"

Amelia shrugged. "Yeah… mostly… but… well when he… kissed me he sort of grabbed me. He wasn't hurting me, but it freaked me out." Her eyes clouded over and she looked away from Niehest. "I just… I had a flashback to when Boston would…" She shuddered and shook her head. "I know Nick wouldn't do that, but remembering Boston scared me."

Niehest was silent for a long time, until he finally lifted his hand and rested it on her shoulder. "Nick has done many things, Amelia, that have turned him into an ugly monster. Betelgeuse, Nick and I all have that in common. We're wretches that do not deserve second chance, but have each been given one: Betel has Lydia's love, I have the forgiveness of the woman I loved, and Nick will have the same." Niehest blinked, and suddenly a slow smile spread across his face. "I've almost forgotten, I have something for you. A sign of… friendship." Niehest lifted his hand again and covered the skull-shapped clasp on his cloak. He pulled it free, and handed it to Amelia, who accepted the token with an awed expression. "If you are ever in trouble, hold this in your hand and concentrate on your danger."

"Ask and ye shall receive?"

Niehest chuckled. "Yes. Goodnight, Amelia."

* * *

Lydia trailed her finger around the side of the coffin, memorizing the whorls and off-color patterns as her finger rubbed over them. With a heavy sigh, she dropped her hand to the sheet, and chose instead to trace the patterns with her eyes instead.

She didn't know how long had passed before she suddenly became aware of the fact that someone else was in the room, watching her.

"Babes?"

Lydia closed her eyes, her expression hurt. She couldn't face him right now, not with images of her death and his defeat running through her mind.

He stood there for many more minutes, simply watching her. She tried to ignore him best she could, but as she counted four-hundred seventy-two seconds, she decided to roll over and speak, but the sound of him moving behind her stopped her.

He leaned over the coffin and stroked his hand down her back, letting just the tips of his claws graze her. She couldn't stop the shudder that shook her body, and swore she heard him chuckle lightly before he slid his hand beneath the back of her shirt to caress the shivering muscles there.

Bastard.

He removed his hand and leaned down to kiss her cheek before he pulled the sheet up from her waist to her shoulders.

Her chest ached, but she couldn't bring herself to roll over to see him. He pressed his hand to her shoulder before turning and exiting the room, pulling the door shut behind him and silencing the sound of some Spanish soap that Jacques and Ginger were watching.

"I love you Beej." She whispered.

* * *

Nick passed back and forth across the room, chewing on the end of his thumb. He had to get out of here! Something was wrong… she wasn't in danger… he didn't think, but something was wrong. Or maybe he was simply paranoid.

And he was worried about Amelia. She'd been gone so lon-

The door creaked open behind him, and Amelia slipped into the room, and odd look on her face. She pushed the door closed and leaned back against it, regarding him with almost sad eyes. "Hey Nick." She murmured.

Nick took a step closer, but the image of her face after he'd kissed her forced him to freeze. "Amelia… I-"

"I'm sorry."

Nick blinked. "What? Why?"

Amelia sighed. "I… I forgot, for a moment I was with you. Not Boston."

Nick's face crumpled and he closed the distance between them, pulling her into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry for mauling you."

Amelia sighed and dropped her cheek to his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Aww don't worry hot shot, you're not so bad a kisser."

Nick chuckled. "Gee thanks. You… alright?"

"I will be when you shut up and kiss me again."

Nick blinked, leaning away as she lifted her head and regarded him with a determined expression. The poltergeist blinked again, unsure of whether he'd heard her right or not. "What?"

"Did I stutter?"

Nick lifted a hand and pushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "Well then-" Still disbelieving, Nick leaned back in and covered her lips with his, moving them against hers as his tongue traced her lower lip, seeking entrance. She automatically complied, parting her lips and allowing his tongue entrance, only to brush her own against it in a quick dance for dominance.

Nick growled quietly, dragging one hand up her back to tangle in her ridiculous hair, the other dropping to her waist, pulling her against him.

She pulled back gasping as his hand brushed down over her rear. "Nick… Nick I… I want you." She muttered, her face turning a brilliant shade of crimson.

Nick's eyes were huge as he stared at her. "Amelia…"

She sighed, and pulled herself closer to him, pressing her cheek to his as her hands lowered to his waist. "I… I don't want him on me anymore. I… want you."

Nick stared at her, his mouth half-open. He stared at her stupidly for another moment before he spun her around and guided her back towards the bed, grabbing the hem of the Led Zeppelin shirt she wore. "Amelia… You're sure?"

Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck and flung herself backwards onto the bed, pulling him down on top of her. "Positive."

* * *

"Why?"

The question was quiet, almost whispered into the dark room. Nick lay on his back, one arm bent behind his head, the hand on the other slowly stroking down the length of her spine. She lay on her side with her head on his chest, blind thanks to the fact that her glasses were nowhere to be found, with her right leg tangled up with his.

She shrugged against him before turning her head to plant a kiss on his chest. "I don't know. I thought it was… because when you kissed me… I mean the last person who kissed me… hurt me." She shuddered as his hand suddenly veered off course to trace a jagged scar just below her ribcage. "I suddenly remembered all those times… I don't want to think about him when I kiss you." She shifted so she could nuzzle against his neck. "Because I've decided I really want to kiss you more."

"You have?"

"Yeah."

Nick sighed. "But why? Amelia, I've been horrible to you. And I'm a monster. Why would you want me at all?"

The blonde snorted. "You ain't all bad. When you're not trippin' out, you're okay. I mean, you know good music, you know your movies… and you took me in, even though I ended up taking care of you, I had a friend and a place to stay. And you tried to protect me from your past. And you ain't half-bad lookin'." She teased.

Nick hooked his arm up around her and rolled onto his side to plant a kiss on her forehead. "'Sometimes goodbye is a second chance'…" He murmured.***

"Second Chance by Shinedown." Amelia tilted her head a little, regarding him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Not all the lyrics fit… but that line…" He nuzzled her cheek. "You're my second chance. I'm free of that… desperate need that I didn't understand. It's gone, and now I have a second chance, with Lydia and with you."

Amelia smiled. "And you're my second chance."

* * *

More than a week passed before Lydia felt back to normal. The dizzy spells were gone, as was the nausea. They'd gone to see Nick and Amelia on Monday, and Lydia was ecstatic to see how much better Nick was: already he was filling back out, and his hair was no longer a matted mess of gray.

Now it was the second Monday since the sentencing. She'd missed finals, but having been excused from the assignments assigned during her stay in the hospital, she still managed to pass with straight B's.

Of course, this meant that everyone knew Lydia Deetz was pregnant and had nearly miscarried.

If there was any doubt left, it would be cured the moment she returned: Her stomach had swelled out like a balloon, and even her poncho did little to help. This was something Betel found fascinating, and Lydia constantly had his hands or cheek on her stomach, trying to her or feel the baby.

It was a relief for her, to see this sudden change in him. He was suddenly Daddy Beej, fascinated by the swiftly growing bulge on her stomach.

"Can you feel her yet?" He'd constantly ask her.

Even as they drove back to the apartment after jumping through the void his hand was under the bottom of her shirt, pressing against the side of her stomach. "Ain't we supposed ta be able ta feel her now?" He grumbled.

Lydia lay her hand over his, rubbing the pad of her thumb in circles against his pale skin. "Some people feel the baby this early, some don't. And she isn't exactly a normal baby, is she?"

"I s'pose." He jerked the steering wheel to the right and turned into the parking lot. "Home sweet home Babes."

Lydia snarled and slid lower in the seat. "Don't get out! Quick, let's g-"

"Like look girls: Gothy and the Beast. Like, I can't tell which one is more hideous."

Lydia threw her door open and hauled herself from the seat, stumbling slightly as she overthrew her balance. BJ was at her side in a flash, one hand holding her wrist, the other on her back. He sent Claire a feral, toothy grin. "Hey Skankster! Miss us?" He let go of Lydia and sidled up to Claire, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Grinning from ear to ear as she screeched in horror and tried to push him away, he leaned close to her ear. "I heard ya gave my Babes a hard time a few weeks ago." He whispered. His nails dug into her shoulder, making her squeal and jump again. "She just got outta the hospital. Don't make me hurt you." He made a hacking sound, pooling up a good glob of saliva before he stuck his tongue out and licked her from chin to hairline, leaving an oozing line of thick, greenish slobber.

Claire screamed and kicked him in the shin, shoving him away from her as hard as she could. Betel rolled his eyes and haucked the loogie in a nearby bush before returning to Lydia's side and wrapping his arm around her waist. Lydia smiled up at him before dropping her cheek to his shoulder. "Thanks Beej."

Betel snorted. "Eh. The bitch needed ta be rattled a bit." He shook his head and made a disgusted face. "Blegh. She definitely tasted like a skankster." Lifted his arm and ran his tongue up and down it a few times, ignoring Lydia's disgusted giggles before turning and planting a wet kiss on her cheek. "You taste a helluva lot better Babes."

"I would hope so." She winced as they reached the stairs, putting one hand on the bottom of her stomach. "This is gonna get real old, real fast."

* * *

*****So I know that song isn't from the nineties. But I was listening to it when I was trying to write that scene, so there you go.**

**OMG! Another update. And we seriously don't have many more to go. Maybe five. Maybe more depending on how long I drag things out.**

**Prats 'R' Us: **Except really… he hasn't. Think about it. o.0 Now he has no choice but to stalk her _and _her offspring. I like writing for Vince. It's hard though, to imagine a Vince that has to be something other than a depressive little twit. And oh, their relationship shall be fun.


	15. March Tenth

Betel guided her up the stairs, one hand on her lower back. "How's it feel bein' back Babes?"

Lydia took a deep breath as she reached for the handle. "I'd feel better if I was home."

Betel chuckled, following her into the apartment as she pushed open the door. "I'd rather have ya home too, but this'll do till tonight."

"Lydia?" Prudence leaned around the doorframe of her and Bertha's room, staring at the pair in shock as BJ kicked the door closed behind them.

Lydia smiled and waved tiredly at Prudence. "Hey Prudence."

Bertha appeared behind Prudence, grinning widely before she stepped out and hurried across the floor to pull Lydia into a gentle hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Lydia said, patting her stomach. "Baby and I are perfectly fine now." Betel snorted and slipped his arm back around her waist. Lydia elbowed him. "I _am _perfectly _fine._" She insisted. Shaking her head, she smiled back at Bertha and Prudence. "So how have you guys been?" She asked, pulling herself from Betel's grip so she could properly hug her roommate.

Bertha shrugged. "Same old same old. The only noteworthy thing that's happened in the past month is you… leaving."

"And Brewster flunking every class because the dean found out she was doing her history, math, and science professors." Prudence added.

Lydia let out a short snort, fixing the shorter woman with a sarcastic look. "Are you really that surprised?"

"No." Prudence shrugged. "Just surprised she finally got ratted out."

* * *

Later that night after a pizza dinner with Bertha and Prudence, Betel tugged her into her room, eager to be out of there.

"Hey, wait up Beej. I want to give you your Christmas present."

"Aww Babes, ya shouldn've!"

Lydia grinned. "Well… actually it's… sort of like the nursery. Just sit." Betelgeuse obliged, flopping onto the edge of the bed and covering his eyes with his hands, leering stupidly as she rummaged around in her closet. Her heard her grunt, and was halfway off the bed when she called over her shoulder to him. "No, I'm alright. I just can't believe how in the way it is already. Here it is." She returned to his side, lowering herself onto the bed beside him before pressing something light and flat into his hands.

Betel opened his eyes, grinning down at the little pamphlet. Maybe it was some sexy coupon thing or something he'd heard other couples exchanged.

It wasn't.

He frowned, confused, and tried to decipher the intricate crimson cursive on the front fold.

_You are invited to witness the marriage of _

_**Benjamin DePaul**_

_and_

_**Lydia Deetz**_

_March 10__th__, 1993_

"Babes…"

"Our sixth anniversary."

* * *

The weeks leading up to the wedding passed in a blur. Barbara, Delia, and Lydia had been planning the wedding in secret for weeks before Lydia had the opportunity to meet Bee and Gnat. She'd only had a second, and had taken full advantage of that second to speak to Bee before Betel found them and insisted it was time for dinner. In the four weeks or so that she had been out of commission, the planning had come to a stand-still, as the women were too worried about Lydia to concentrate.

Now they were steaming through the preparations, something Betel was not allowed within fifty feet of. And he was cool with that. He spent his time watching TV with Burp and Prune (when they too weren't helping with the planning or at school), drinking with his father and Jacques, or just lounging around, usually bored out of his mind and wondering when he would be able to feel the baby.

They happened to be at the Deetz's house, resting in the family room after a better-than-average meal from Delia when Lydia suddenly jumped and squeaked, her eyes wide as she rubbed her hands over her stomach.

Betel was by her side quicker than anyone else could even contemplate the fact that she'd made any sound. "What happened?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Nothing, geeze, I'm okay." She flashed him a bright grin as the rest of the family looked on in interest. "The baby just stretched and hiccupped I think. Ooh!" She blinked, pressing her hand to her side as the baby jerked again. "She is hiccupping! Quick Beej, see if you can feel." Adam and Barbara floated closer, craning their necks to see over BJ's back as he cradled her stomach. Charles stood, helping Delia stand so they too could join the circle. "Can you feel her?"

Betel frowned, sliding his hands into a different position as he tried to find the baby. When Lydia jumped, sliding his hand towards where the baby had moved, Betel sighed. "I can't feel her. That ain't fair!" He groaned.

Delia laughed. "Betel, the mothers always feel the baby first. It is after all, inside them."

"Besides," Adam said, kneeling to place his hand on Lydia's other side. "Can't you feel it anyway?"

The ones with the pulse in the living room stared between Adam and Betel, wondering what Mr. Maitland was talking about.

Betel shrugged. "I always have, I just wanted ta feel her kick…"

Obviously biting back a bit of disgust, Charles clapped a hand against BJ's shoulder. "I didn't feel Lydia until two weeks after Arianna did."***

* * *

The days ticked by, one after another and Lydia grew steadily rounder. Delia, now more than six months pregnant was positively huge. But you'd only ever notice if she was sitting down: the shirts she wore hid the roundness, and created an impossibly sliming effect that Lydia was rather jealous of.

It was little more than a week later, as they lay together in his coffin that the baby kicked again, waking Betel up. He'd felt it, right beneath the spot where his hand rested on her stomach.

* * *

The snow began to melt, making way for fresh grass and tiny, colorful buds. It would freeze over every once in a while, or the skies would dump freezing rain onto the heads below. As March approached, Lydia began to panic a little.

So did Betelgeuse.

He would disappear into the Neitherworld for hours at a time, never telling Lydia, or anyone really, where he was going. He would come back to her mirror only when called, and each time she called his expression was somber.

There were ten days left to go before the wedding when they sat on the Neitherwood cliffs they had found so long ago. Their legs hung over the ledge as they watched the swirling clouds beneath them.

"Beej?" Betel glanced sideways at her, and she slipped her hand into his, pulling it into her lap. "You don't… don't have to do this you know. I wouldn't be mad if you didn't wa-"

When he only glared at her, she fell silent. He waited until she turned her head away before speaking. "How could'ja think… that I wouldn't want this? You, this kid." He leaned closer to her, trying to see her face as she turned more away from him. "If it came down ta it…" His frown gave way to that wide, cocky leer she so loved. "I mean, I been through hell and back, protectin' yer hawt, trouble-attractin' ass."

Lydia snorted, turning to smile at him. "Then why have you been gone? Why do you leave?"

Betel sighed. "Pops said… once upon a time there was some broad I was… in a similar situation with." He gazed out blindly across the fog. "I just wanted to know. This marriage thing… well I mean hell Babes… s'different now… I ain't just marryin' some kid so I can get Out." He grimaced, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm marryin' some chick I kinda dig. And she's fuckin' pregnant… which ain't supposed ta be possible. Not ta mention she's alive and I ain't."

Lydia placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. "Why does it scare us? What will be different?" Lydia rested her forehead against his shoulder, sighing. "I mean, technically we are already married… we sleep together, save the world together… have an impossible child together. All before marriage." She looked up at him. "It's just a pair of rings and a few words."

Betel chuckled dryly, and freed his arm from between them so he could wrap it around her shoulders. "I suppose. Guess I'm just mournin' the passin' of my wild bachelor days Babes. Drinkin' tequila and answerin' ta no man. Or… er… _wo-_man, as it is."

Lydia elbowed him in the ribs, earning a gleeful cackle in return.

* * *

March ninth.

Where had all the time gone?

Lydia lay in her Outerworld bed in Winter Rivers, hoping the baby would be fine without the comfort of the Neitherworld or her daddy's hand, slowly feeding her his own juice. Bertha and Prudence were to be her bridesmaids. Ginger was going to be her maid of honor, and Jacques was Betel's best man. Juno had received permission from the Powers that Be to make the Maitlands temporarily solid so they could attend, and all their Neitherworldian guests would be disguised as normal humans.

The wedding was taking place on the back lawn, overlooking the rest of the town.

"Are you alright Lydia?"

Lydia blinked, turning her head first one way and then the other to look at them. They were lying on their backs, their feet up on Lydia's headboard as they talked about tomorrow's preparations and shared a tub of Brayers.

She shrugged, turning her head back to stare at her canopy. "Just nervous. Just thinking. Why am I scared? I mean the only thing different is that it'll all be… official. If it could even get any more official than it is now. Ooh-" Lydia cringed, pressing a hand against her side. "Geeze… this kid is kicking me to pieces all of a sudden."

"Can I-?" Prudence asked, holding up a hesitant hand. Lydia nodded, moving her hand so Prudence could press her hand against the swollen stomach, just as a foot or hand made a quick pass beneath her skin. "Oh! I felt her!"

Lydia grimaced. "She's like… dancing on my kidneys."

"Hey…" Bertha rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. "You never told us what the name was going to be."

"Er… Well if it's a girl, Krickette Anne DePaul, or Spieder Matt DePaul." Lydia sucked thoughtfully on her spoon. "We wanted something really different, and unique in a way that wasn't too outlandish."

"I like them." Prudence said, brandishing her spoon. "They're weird, like Booger, but beautifully weird, like you."

Lydia chuckled. "Thanks P."

"Are the middle names like, your parent's or something? Isn't that traditional?"

"Anne for Arianna, my birth mother, and Matt for his father." Lydia said, tracing circles on her stomach. We wanted to use Nathon, or Tony or something, but BJ liked Matt."

"Are his parents coming in from France in time?"

Lydia giggled nervously. "Uh, yeah. Everyone from his… side ought to arrive about noon tomorrow. And I should warn you now." She grinned mischievously at them. "They're a rather… colorful bunch."

* * *

Lydia chewed her thumbnail as she watched Delia direct the workers on the lawn below, one hand under her massive belly, the other gesticulating wildly. Her dad stood nearby, looking rather dashing even though he was only half-dressed for the ceremony, sipping iced tea as he tried to stay out of Delia's warpath, shooting apologetic looks at the workers as they lumbered away after receiving their orders.

The Goth chuckled, turning from the window to watch Delia's team of makeup and hair stylists work Prudence and Bertha. They were all dressed only in slips and flip-flops, their dresses would come after the hair and makeup. "Hey like," Lydia popped her mouth into a dumb little 'o', dancing closer to grin at them. "You guys like, look like totally fabu!"

The trio giggled dumbly before breaking into real laughter.

"I don't think I've e_ver _been pampered like this before!" Prudence sighed, examining herself in the mirror as the stylist teased her hair into position.

"Yeah L." Bertha smiled. "Thanks for letting us be your bridesmaids."

Lydia shot them both a raised-eyebrow look. "Are you serious? How could you ever have thought I wouldn't want you guys as bridesmaids?" She wrapped one arm around each of their necks, pulling them in for a hug. "You guys are my BFFs."

"Miss Deetz?" Lydia stood and turned to see another stylist motioning for her to take a seat in front of the tri-mirror.

For the next two hours, more and more voices drifted up to them as more and more people began to arrive. From both sides. Ginger popped in, her human form easily the most beautiful thing Lydia had ever seen, decked out in the reddish-mauve Lydia had picked for the maids' dresses. They were strapless, a silver hoop holding the folded fabric together in front of the chest. The material fell to their ankles, revealing a pair of gorgeous strappy silver heels. Matching silver hoops hung from their ears and long metal pins with diamonds set in the round topper slid through the twisted buns on their heads.

Their bouquets would be made up of random combinations of natural and painted red flowers.

That left something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue.

The wooden comb with the woven silver flower held Lydia's hair up in place of the pins, borrowed from Bee Geuse. The blue had been harder, but Delia had dug up a handkerchief that had belonged to her own mother, and it was tucked into the skirt of the dress. New were the gorgeous hoops in her ears.

Old was the dress that only the Neitherworldians would be able to see. The red dress from their real wedding day. Everyone else would see a pale crimson-tinted dress that hid her stomach for the most part, and a matching veil. White didn't seem appropriate in her current… 'condition'.

Charles slipped upstairs, escaping the undoubtedly hormone-induced tirade Delia was on, and pressed his ear against the door to his daughter's room. He heard sniffling, and frowned. "Pumpkin?" He rapped his knuckles lightly against the door, frowning as she seemed to squeak from surprise.

"Come in dad, it's unlocked."

Charles slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. He crossed the floor in a few quick strides and gathered Lydia into his arms, holding her close. "Oh Pumpkin, no cryin' now."

Lydia laughed weakly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's the hormones dad. And nerves."

"About the wedding?"

Lydia grimaced. "About… well yes, but mostly about… the gods." She bit her lip, fiddling with her cuff. "We haven't heard from them since… since December." She hedged, hoping they could avoid the subject of her near-death beyond that. "I'm just… worrying about what will happen when they finally show up again." She sighed. "Every minute we don't know what they're doing is another minute they're planning, which is a bad thing."

Charles sighed, brushing a stray hair from his daughter's eyes as he held her at arm's length to examine the all-too-familiar scarlet dress, with its ridiculous mountain of ruffles…

He had to admit, despite the memory of the… incident… "You look…"

"Like a giant china doll? A ruffley pincushion?"

Charles smiled softly down at her. "Like your mother."

Lydia's breath caught. "I… really?"

Charles chuckled, lifting a hand to cup his daughter's chin as he leaned closer to kiss her forehead. "So like her. You have her gorgeous eyes, and her hair. You have her cheekbones and her nose… I think the only thing you got from me was…"

"Your ears and your love for the strange and unusual." She winked. "And of course, your nerves of steel, right?"

Charles chuckled nervously. It was no secret, his now easily startled nature. Twenty-three years with the cut-throat Maxie Dean and his real-estate ventures had thoroughly shot the once also cut-throat Charles' nerves. "Yeah well… you'd have to, with my…" He made a face, gritting his teeth. "_Son-in-law…" _He shuddered, and Lydia laughed. Suddenly, the baby gave an almighty kick that bounced against his own stomach. "Woah!"

Lydia cringed, biting her lip as she held her stomach. "I know, she's been kicking my ass all week… I'm gonna have to talk to Graeid…"

Delia suddenly burst into the room, her hair frazzled and her cheeks pink as she motioned for them to come with her. "Come on sweetie, come on! It's time! Everyone is here!"

* * *

*****So I don't know the real name of Lydia's biological mom. I made it up.**

**So you may have noticed that there was a huge time leap.**

**That was intentional, sorry. I have nothing else left to write except this and the ending, which I've realized may take a few more chapters than I planned… Anyway, the next chapter will probably be a little shorter. Or a lot shorter. I don't know yet.**

**Prats 'R' Us: **I suppose. I was beginning to feel bad for him. And I wanted to write a bit more into that confrontation, but I was reaching my limit for words-per-chapter. Why I've decided on eight pages, I'll never know. Yep, Beej is super-dad now. And don't worry about reading material, after this I have a few chapter-skeletons boned out for a few different genres… lately I've been digging on Alice in Wonderland 2010, and Invader Zim. And the vote decided on Lysander. I think the middle name will be Dexter. Lysander Dexter Deetz. And at this point in time she is almost 32 weeks. Lydia is nearly 22 weeks.


	16. We've Already Won

_Bum bum ba bum, bum bum ba bum-_

Lydia inhaled deeply as the wedding march began clutching desperately to her father's arm as he led her to the rose-hedge archway. "Deep breaths Pumpkin. Deep breaths. Have I told you how gorgeous you look?"

Lydia smiled up at her father, and gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek. "Have you met Bee and Gnat yet?"

Charles chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah. Not what I expected."

"I think I actually gasped the first time." Lydia giggled.

Suddenly, they were at the archway, staring down the white carpet that made the aisle way. The chairs were draped with bows and ribbon in a surprisingly non-gaudy way. Red flowers were tied in bunches on the aisle chairs, and littered the stairs that led to the alter.

She couldn't look at him, even though she felt his eyes on her. She bit her lip, and looked around her, blushing shyly as she picked different faces from the crowd.

There were so few people, as the Deetz didn't have much of an extended family. But she could see her aunts and uncles from Delia and Charles' sides, she spotted Otho, looking uncomfortable but grateful for being on the Deetz side of the aisle.

Lydia could see faintly through the disguises of her Neitherworld family: Monster, Monstress, Juno, Bee and Gnat, even Vince and Niehest, looking very odd in Breather guise. There were the Maitlands, each one with an arm around the other, smiling hugely at their god-daughter. There were Jacques and Ginger, so very amazing looking, like two real gods on their respective sides of the altar. And then there was Nick and Amelia, front-row next to Bee and Gnat, hand-in hand and smiling brightly.

Well… Amelia was.

Just as Lydia passed them, the baby gave another rib-cracking kick, and Nick's eyes went wide in shock… and fear. He tried to leap forward, to reach his charge but Amelia and Vince held him back, staring with shocked expressions at the bride as she shot them back a confused, frightened grimace.

_What…?_

Lydia turned, searching desperately to find Betel's face. When their eyes locked, she felt her stomach plummet: He was staring at her, shocked, confused and fearful.

It was just a little kick!... Right?

Betel's face suddenly relaxed, but the confusion was still there. She was almost to the alter now… She bit her lip, staring at him before her eyes shot down to her stomach and back to his: _What happened?_

Betel gave a nearly invisible shrug of the shoulders and shake of the head. He flashed her a cocky leer though, and a quick wink. _I have no idea, but you're okay now._

Lydia took a deep breath, and stopped in front of the altar.

She glanced up at the preacher, and had to stop herself from gasping in shock: The preacher was there, solid, smiling, and human. But a faint shadow that reminded her vaguely of the preacher that had first married her to Betel hovered around the man.

"Who gives this woman?" Lydia blinked in shock at the double-voice that came from the man. No one else seemed to notice it however, and she realized the Breather was most likely possessed by a Neitherworldian preacher.

Making it official in both worlds.

"Her father does." Charles said, a proud smile on his face.

Lydia swallowed as she moved to take a spot by Betel.

Then everything seemed to melt away: her worries about the gods, the baby, school, everything. Nothing mattered anymore when she slid her hand into Betel's, staring up at him as he returned her gaze, a soft smile on his face. "Babes…"

The preachers began the ceremony, flowing seamlessly through the vows.

"-to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, until the end of time?"

Betel tore his eyes reluctantly away from his bride. "I do."

A sudden surge of energy washed through Lydia, and she let out a relieved sigh.

"-to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, until the end of time?"

Lydia's voice was so quiet, even Betel had trouble catching it. She cleared her throat, and straightened her back. "I do." She repeated.

Betel shivered a little, rolling his head on his neck as he grinned down at her.

"Do you have the rings?"

Lydia accepted the golden band from the little pillow, and slipped it onto his finger as he did the same to her.

"You may kiss the bride."

Betel's arms wrapped around her, holding her from the side so he could crush her against his chest without hurting the baby, and covered her lips with his own, coaxing her tongue out with a quick flick of the tongue against her lips. Her hands tangled in his hair, holding him to her as she pressed herself flush against him.

It wasn't fair.

The explosion was silent: Just a flash of white light and suddenly bodies were being thrown in every which way direction. Lydia felt the wall of dead energy surround her, shielding her from stone and smashed wood alike.

Hands were suddenly pulling her up, pulling her against the owner's chest and first instinct told her it was Betel or Nick.

She cringed into their chest, about to ask what had happened when suddenly the arms tightened like steel bands around her, lifting her body into the air.

"BABES!" "LYDIA!" "LET HER GO!" "LYDIA!" "GET THEM!"

Everything was a chaotic swirl of noise and color, and it took a few shakes of the head to clear her vision.

Set's enormous face leered down at her, cradling her closer as the wedding site began to burn.

Ahriman cackled gleefully, holding up a hand as Betel picked himself up from the ground and threw himself at Set.

The poltergeist let out a bellow of pain and fell to the ground, writhing in agony as Nick leapt over him, pulling a cruel-looking iron sword from nonspace.

Ahriman lifted his hand again, and Nick's eyes rolled back into his head. A great geyser of blackened blood suddenly gushed from his mouth, drenching him as he fell to the ground and began to convulse.

Ahriman chuckled. "Interesting. So sorry, everyone!" The god called to the people trapped by the flames. "It was a lovely wedding but dear Miss Lydia is late for a very important appointment. Farewell."

Lydia thrashed in Set's arms, reaching out for Betel as he forced himself to his feet, his eyes wild. "Beej, help m-" Lydia felt herself forced through the void, crushed against Set's chest as the baby tried to burn the giant man.

Ahriman sighed, grinning cruelly as he stepped down to the aisle, his eyes locked on Betel. How glorious, the sight: the once proud, powerful creature… Ahriman had long lifted the spell, but Betel hadn't noticed. He was frozen on his hands and knees, his eyes wide, his face blank as he stared at the spot where his wife had stood seconds before. The screaming of the Breathers seemed to be blocked from reaching him, the Neitherworldians surrounding him, all half-frozen in similar shock didn't exist.

Nothing existed anymore.

"We have Lydia, Geuse. Isn't that a real kick in the pants?" Ahriman giggled. With a flick of his wrist, all the other ghosts were thrown away from Betel as the god reached him. "What are you going to do?" He asked with a grin. He gestured to Nick, still thrashing and spouting blood as he tried to claw his way to the altar. "Your bloodhound is useless now." He kneeled down, leaning close to Geuse as the poltergeist began to tremble. He put his mouth next to the man's ear, his eyes glittering. "You. Lose."

Betel's eyes flashed a fiery blue, and he flung himself sideways, tackling Ahriman around the middle.

Ahriman let out a gleeful cackle, and before they hit the ground, he was gone through the void.

* * *

"Wake-ity wake-wake! Cock-a-doodle-doo pretty little dolly!" There was a raspy giggle right in her ear, a gust of hot breath and something slimy suddenly licked around the shell of her ear.

Lydia woke with a scream, trying to jerk away from the giggling ghoul as he danced away, clapping his hands triumphantly.

She couldn't move, couldn't shield herself, and she felt panic rise in her throat. Lydia lifted her head frantically, trying to see what was holding her down.

She was spread-eagle on a stone slab, raised off the ground about three feet from what she could guess, looking at the ghoul now dancing next to her. Her wrists, ankles, thighs and shoulders were strapped down with heavy iron bands, leaving no room for resistance. Next to her was a stone slab identical to hers, with a fluffy little pillow where someone's head would lay.

She didn't recognize the room. It was a large, circular interior made of stone walls. Coals hung in cast-iron brackets all along the room, and in the center of the room was a large pool-like structure. Opposite her, on the other side of the pool was a throne.

Lydia let her head fall back, and tugged uselessly at her arms. "Bras libres!" She screamed. She felt the tingle of magic, but nothing happened.

Loki giggled, returning to her side to tap a gnarled claw against the restraint. "Silver silver silver! Ahriman made them himself! Lotsa souls from the fountain trapped in them!" Loki giggled. "Never gonna get free, no magic for the whore! HeeeHEEEEE!"

Lydia snarled at him, jerking in the restraints again. "Fuck you, you dumb little shit! Brûlez!" Lydia watched as Loki fell over, holding his sides as he laughed wildly. "Brûlez! Brûlez!Brûlez!Brûlez!"

Loki laughed all the harder, kicking his legs as Lydia tried to thrash free.

A cold hand suddenly fell to her face, caressing her cheek in an almost loving way. "It is no use, necrowhore." Ahriman's voice was oily in her ear, full of false gentleness. "You can't escape us this time."

"Nick will find me!" She spat. "And I'll watch this time, I'll dance in your blood when Betel rips you apart!"

"That, is disgusting." Ahriman chuckled. "And they won't find you. Why do you think we've been so quiet Lydia?" He asked, stroking his thumb down her cheek, and to her throat. "We've been studying, plotting…" His eyes suddenly flashed, and his hands wrapped around her throat. "Three times you've escaped us, necrowhore." Lydia's eyes clenched shut in pain as he cut off her air supply, clamping his hands around her throat. Black began to seep into the edges of her vision. "This time, we'll get you." He squeezed a little harder. "We'll get your spawn." He shook her a little, his lips curled back over his teeth. "And we'll get that reeking bastard of a poltergeist."

"Ahriman-"

Ahriman released Lydia, chuckling as she gasped for air, trying to hide the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Just having a little fun love. Now that thing can't protect her…"

Eris sighed, stepping forward to run a hand down the man's arm. "If you choke her out the baby could be harmed. We need it for our plan." Eris tutted in false sympathy and stepped up onto the dais to stroke Lydia's cheek. "Ohhh, hush now sweetie, I'll take good care of your little spaw-" Eris jerked back as a glob of spit hit her in the eye.

"Go to hell, succubus bitch." Lydia snarled. "You'll never win! You'll never get my baby."

Eris grit her teeth, forcing a grin as she wiped the spit from her eyes. "But we already have won, necrowhore."

* * *

Betel trembled, unable to move, unable to think as he lay on the ground.

She was gone. Ahriman had gone. Set had taken Lydia…

Vaguely he could feel something shake his shoulder, heard someone scream his name over and over again as a sudden warmth spread over him. His eyes began to burn as he finally pushed himself up, numb to everything.

Except Nick. Amelia, Juno, and Niehest were trying to restrain him, to hold him down and repair what had been done, but he thrashed from the grip, spouting blood and curses as he searched wildly for Lydia and the baby.

Betel brushed off whoever was trying to rouse him, and stumbled towards the altar.

"Nick…" Betel shoved Juno aside and latched onto Nick's upper arms, shaking him as he sent a jolt of juice through the younger poltergeist. "Nick… Nick where is she?" He rasped.

Nick sobbed, clutching frantically at Betel as he shook his head back and forth. "Dying! Dying dead gone! I can't see! She's gone gone gone!"

Juno and Amelia tugged at Betel's arms as Niehest tried to pry their fingers off one another.

"Betel!" Juno snapped. "He can't sense her anymore, Ahriman did something to him that fucked with Vince's spells, he can't help!"

Betel threw her off and grabbed Nick again, shaking him harder. "Where is she! You can find her, I know you can! Do it! Find her!" He screamed.

"Betelgeuse!" Juno dug her talon-like nails into his cheeks, forcing him to turn to face her. "Betel stop! We'll find her!"

His eyes burned a deep, shocking blue and the whites of his eyes turned jet black as he glared wildly down at her. "They took her…" He rasped.

Juno grimaced. "Yes, yes they did Geuse but you can't lose control. This is what they want." She bit her lip, watching as his lips curled back over his teeth, which she could now see were slowly sharpening. "Geuse… Geuse don't! If you lose your grip, you won't be able to help Lydia!" She warned. "She needs you Geuse, and what use are you to her and the baby if you let Tobias out?"

Betel whimpered, finally releasing Nick and tangling his hands into his hair instead. "Lydia… Juno… Juno Lydia is gone!"

Juno sighed, latching onto his arm and pulling him away from the altar. Vince stood nearby, his spell book in hand. "Vince, can you reverse whatever Ahriman did?"

Vince grimaced. "I don't know." He grimaced at Betel as the poltergeist shook, gripping Juno's arm hard enough that if she'd been alive, he would have broken her arm. "Do you need help?"

Juno shook her head. "I'm taking him to the Powers That Be. We can't bind his powers now that he's married Lydia, but we may be able to do something about Tobias. Make sure Lydia's family has their memories erased." She tugged on Betel's arm, spotting Adam and Barbara surrounding Delia as the woman clutched her stomach. "What happened?"

Charles clutched his wife's hand, stroking her cheek with the back of his hands as she panted wildly. "She had a bit of a panic attack. Shh honey, it's okay." He whipped around, starring pleadingly at Juno and Betel. "Where's Lydia? What happened? Where is my daughter?"

Juno sighed. "Don't worry, we'll save Lydia. Just take care of Delia. Adam, Barbara, I need you to say Geuse's name and send us back to the Neitherworld."

* * *

Lydia cringed in pain, trying to arch her back as Coyote dragged the scalpel across her skin, carving out the runes for the spell. Every inch of her skin was covered in blood, from the heels of her feet all the way up to her cheeks. But she would not give them what they wanted: she would not cry, would not scream. They wouldn't be given that satisfaction.

Coyote grinned sadistically as he watched the blood pool around her on the table. "I must thank you Lydia, for spawning with that poltergeist. I've only read of this spell, never seen it performed. Of course, it has only ever been used on breather babes. I don't know how this will work, what with the child being only half breather." He paused, grinning down at her blood-soaked skin. "Mmm… now I see what Maui saw: you're rather lovely…" His eyes drifted to her legs and the loose shorts that hid her from him. She wore an outfit perfectly matching Eris', and on the table next to her Eris was being prepared the same ways, sans knife. Lydia's blood was used as the paint.

Ahriman glared at the stooped man. "Silence Coyote. Leave the necrowhore be."

Coyote cringed, but pressed the blade to Lydia's skin, drawing fresh whimpers from her throat as the blood seeped into her eyes.

* * *

Betel collapsed to the ground in front of the Powers That Be, cradling his head as thoughts and memories that didn't belong to him began to rush through his mind.

The Powers sat in a semi-circle around him, nothing more than silhouettes in their thrones.

Juno dropped to one knee beside Betel, holding onto his shoulders as he shook. "Please, you have to do something. Tobias is close to the surface. Betel's losing control, and if he does…"

"Let's just perform the exorcism and be done with him." One voice grumbled.

The shadow in the center seemed to be chewing his words thoughtfully. "But what of Lydia and the babe?"

"Fascinating subjects." Interrupted another.

"We must not forget that these fools wish to destroy us and the Neitherworld." A feminine voice cut in.

"An-"

Betel sat up, howling furiously as his blackened eyes sought each of them. "SHUT UP!" He leapt to his feet, his shoulders hunched and his red-tipped nails curled over into claws. Even as he spoke, a wind seemed to pick up around him, blowing through his hair and pulling at his jacket. "FOR ONCE WOULD YA SHUT THE FUCK UP AND _DO _SOMETHIN'?" He screamed. "_LYDIA IS __**GONE!**_" He tugged wildly at his hair, snapping his eyes shut as he nearly lost full control. "THEY TOOK HER AND THE BABY! NICK CAN'T TRACK'EM ANYMORE!" He jabbed an accusing finger at them, his eyes blazing. "YER SUPPOSED TA BE OUR _LEADERS! _SO WHY DON'T YA START _ACTIN' _LIKE YA GIVE A FUCK AND **_HELP HER_**?"

"How dare you speak like that to-AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" The owner of the voice suddenly fell from his throne, thrashing as black-and-blue flames engulfed him, burning his soul, exorcising him.

Juno threw her arms around Betel, forcing him to turn away from the Powers. "Knock it off Geuse!"

Betel threw her arms off, turning to snarl at the Powers. "They ain't gonna help Juno. They wanna 'see how it plays out'." He spat. "Never thought I'd prefer that whiny little twit ta anyone." He snapped his fingers and the flames covering his victim puttered out. "I don't need their help. Maybe I'll fuckin' embrace good ol' Toby, and the two of us'll have a gay old time tearin' Ahriman and his band of idiots apart." He took a deep breath, the black in his eyes seeming to glow for a moment as he adjusted the cuffs around his wrists with a showy little jerk. "I been protectin' that kid fer almost a year now. Without you stupid-ass fuckers." He adjusted his collar and tie, and flashed them a leer full of evil intentions. "Watch me kick some ass like ya idiots can't even dream of doin'." With that, he snapped and disappeared through the void.

* * *

**-searches frantically for a shield-**

**So on top of lying partially to you (this is almost the exact same length as the other chapter), I've pulled this on you.**

**Don't hate me.**

**We aren't done yet.**

**Prats 'R' Us: **Who ya gonna call (to crash a wedding)? Ghost busters! Yeah, apologies for the depressing and 'scary' chapter. And glad you like Dexter. And yeah. I figured by now he's come to agree that with him in the Neitherworld is the safest place for her, but he still wants Out. He just wants her safe too.


	17. Exchange

Lydia closed her eyes, trying to feel for her baby as Ahriman, Loki, Coyote and Set moved around, finishing the preparations. _Are you in there, my little Geuse? Are you frightened? Don't be, mommy and daddy will find a way to protect you._ She chanted in her mind.

"Are you ready love?"

Lydia's eyes snapped open and she jerked her head to the side, snarling at Ahriman and Eris as he helped her up onto the slab, and lowered her onto the pillow. She smiled adoringly up at him, and rubbed a hand over her stomach. "I only regret we have to use my body." She made a pouty face and lifted a hand to his face. "But I'll make it up to you when the thing is ripe."

Ahriman chuckled, dropping a kiss to her lips. "My beautiful one." He ran his hands through her thick curls and turned to glare at Lydia. "Ready to loose, bitch?" He snarled.

Lydia snarled at him. "I will not let you win. Neither will Betelgeuse." A sudden idea wriggled its way into her mind, but she let it simmer. She couldn't let him become suspicious. "Betelgeuse and Juno will figure out a way around whatever you did to Nick. Then they'll track us down, and make you wish you were never born." She pulled her arms uselessly again, still snarling at the stupid grin on Ahriman's face. "Betelgeuse won't stop until he finds me."

Ahriman suddenly laughed, shaking his head at the Goth as she glanced around her. "He won't come. Do you honestly think we would overlook his cursed little name? Hardly." Eris chuckled as Ahriman stepped close to Lydia once more, tracing the tender, stinging lines Coyote had cut into her chest. "Hmm… our only problem is…" Ahriman blinked, his grin turning positively evil as he glanced behind him to the stooped, cowering man in the corner of the room. "Oh Coyote, little brother. Come here."

Coyote swallowed, making his slow, hesitant way to his leader's side. "Y-yes… big brother?"

Ahriman grinned. "You've caused quite a few problems, have you not?"

Coyote swallowed again. "I… please… big broth-" His eyes suddenly went wide as he jerked against Ahriman.

The blade now sticking from his back reflected Lydia's ruined, bloody face and the terror in her eyes as Ahriman pulled the sword from the ghoul and tossed him to the ground. "There, the sacrifice. Looks as though you've finally done something useful Coyote. Set. Loki, it is time."

Loki giggled wildly and danced into his position. Set cracked his knuckles, grinning wildly at Alice as he did the same, and Ahriman completed the circle.

* * *

Betel groaned, stumbling from the opening in the void forward until he felt himself tip and his knees hit the ground.

_Can't… think… get… get out!_

The oily, broken voice in his ear chuckled dryly. _Why fight what I created you to do? The girl is nothing, Marie's spawn. It is Ahriman we want! _Tobias insisted. _Ahriman, my grandson._

Betel snarled, shaking his head as his eyes once more blazed that burning electric blue, and the whites surrounding the wild pigment burned jet black. "No… Lydia… Lydia, my Babes. Get out of my head!"

"Betelgeuse!"

Betel jumped back to his feet, turning to snarl at Juno and Jacques as they stumbled out behind him. "Get away from me!"

Jacques grimaced. "Be-a-tal-juice, you must let us 'elp you! Vince 'as almost finished with Nick, we may be able to find her-"

_They're lying! They're going to exorcise you to get rid of me-_

Betel let out a roar of fury and clutched at his head. "SHUT UP! DAMMIT!" He shook his head, glaring at Juno and Jacques as they tried to inch closer to him. "Back off! I'm _FINE!_"

Juno shook her head. "Betel, you're no help to Lydia like this."

Betel blinked, relaxing for just a moment. "Lydia?"

Jacques took the opportunity to move closer, his hands held up in a sign of peace. "Please Be-a-tal-juice, come with us. We will 'elp you to find 'er."

_Lies!_

_Betelgeuse… Betelgeuse… Betelgeuse._

Betel blinked, his eyes hazing over as Lydia's voice invaded his mind. "Babes? How…" He shook his head, trying to feel where she was but all he could hear was an echo of her voice in his head.

"_-won't stop until he finds me."_ He heard someone else's voice, but couldn't make out who it was.

"Geuse?"

Betel shook his head, holding up a hand for Juno to shut up.

"_-it is time."_

Betel shook his head, his eyes wide in horror as he recognized Ahriman's slick voice. "Juno…"

"What is it?"

The poltergeist sighed, shaking his head as agony that wasn't his ripped through every fiber of his being. "Whatever they planned… They're doing it now."

* * *

Nothing was as bad as this pain. This was her death in December, magnified by a thousand, drawn-out and in a continuous loop. There was no way to really measure the pain, but that was pretty close.

This wasn't torture. This was beyond that. She was being slowly ripped in two, her soul pulled from her body, skinned alive and burned.

_Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse please save me! Oh it hurts! Beej… Beej where are you?_

She couldn't even scream. She was trapped in her body as the agony washed through her. Her eyes drifted to her stomach, watching in horror as it began to shrink.

They were taking the baby. Stealing Betel's child from her. Her baby. _His _baby!

"_I do not know how, or why, or when Lydia. But you will be brought here when you die. And you will die sometime before your due date." _

This was how it was going to happen. It was the only explanation. She would die having her child stolen from her. Fat, desperate tears spilled from her eyes as she felt herself grow weaker. "Betelgeuse… Betelgeuse help me…" She gasped. "Please… Betelgeuse…"

But then everything stopped. The pain was gone, and suddenly she felt nothing but exhaustion. Ahriman chuckled, stepping out of his place to step closer to Lydia. "We. Win."

* * *

Nick whimpered, twisting on the ground as Vince let his hand hover over the poltergeist's heart. Amelia knelt beside the prince, holding up his spell book, her expression horrified.

She glanced up at Niehest, holding Nick's head in his lap, who blinked back at her. "What did they do to him?"

Vince grimaced. "They unlocked everything we thought we pulled from him. He's back to where he was before we took his powers. The spells we have around him are still there, and he knows where Lydia and the baby are, but whatever Ahriman did is interfering, ripping his soul in two. I'm almost there… I think…"

Nick suddenly arched his back, his eyes wide as he let out a blood-curdling scream and Betel, Juno, and Jacques tumbled out of the void.

Vince grimaced, throwing his free hand to Nick's forehead as he fought against Ahriman's spells. "Fuck… whatever their plan is-"

"It's being put in play." Juno finished, dropping to her knees to hold Nick's feet down. "Betel felt it too."

Jacques guided the poltergeist to one of the folding chairs, easing him down onto the seat. "'Ow are we going to ztop zem?" He asked.

Nick gave one last jerk, and fell still against the ground.

Vince grimaced again, leaning back as Nick's panting slowed. "We're going to follow Nick, and pray to whatever higher powers there are that we aren't too late."

Amelia slipped her arm under Nick's back, hauling him up into a sitting position as he garbled out a few nonsensical words. "Nick? Nick can you hear me?"

Suddenly Betel was at her side, his eyes and hair wild, his coat half-hanging off one shoulder. He pushed her out of way half-heartedly, just a nudge against her shoulder but she understood, and scooted backwards. He gripped the front of Nick's jacket, shaking the younger poltergeist gently. "Please… please Nick…" He rasped. "Ya know what just happened… ya have ta find her." Nick's eyes began to glow brighter, and panic colored his expression.

"She's… They…"

Betel swallowed. "We can still save her, but ya have ta find her."

Juno gripped Betel's shoulder. "What happened? What are you two talking about?"

Nick gripped Betel's arm, using the poltergeist as leverage to haul himself up as the panic was watered down by a feral sort of determination. "They've separated Lydia and the baby. I know where they are." He took a deep breath, gritting his teeth as Lydia's pain called for him. "They're near the Fountain of Souls, deep underground and close to the barrier between the Neitherworld and Saturn."

* * *

Set shoved Lydia along, grinning as she stumbled bare-foot across the rock.

Every fiber of her being felt as though it were dying, slowly consumed by a dull ache that sapped her strength.

Eris glided beside her, cradling her slowly growing stomach. "Ahh… I've missed the joys of child-rearing. You know, I miscarried." Eris sighed. "Long ago, when I was young and beautiful and had my whole life before me. But I simply wasn't made to carry children, and the baby died." She smiled softly down at Lydia. "And then I saw some prim, proper socialite in the park, showing off her child as though it were a thing, not a beautiful gift, and I lost it. I killed the mother that night, slit her throat in her sleep, and drugged the father. I tried to get pregnant with him, kept him trapped in his own basement for months but we never conceived. So I killed him and the child."

Lydia groaned, tripping over a crack as Set shoved her forward again. "You're sick…"

"Well of course." Eris simpered. "Why else would I do the same thing twelve other times? I was hung for my crimes of course. So sad." She rubbed her hands over her stomach. "But now I have a child inside me… what shall we name you little one?" She murmured.

Lydia let out a hoarse cry and veered to the left, trying to bite the woman. "Her name is Krickette, and if it's a boy, Spieder!" She snarled. "I'll get my baby back, bitch, and even pregnant I'll kick your ass."

Ahriman cuffed her on the back of the neck, making her stumble and fall to her knees. "Yes, and you dance in our blood. We've heard. Now sit there and look like the pathetic necorwhore you are, they should be arriving any moment."

Lydia fell in a heap on her side, wheezing in pain as the ground seemed to rumble beneath her. "Betelgeuse Betelgeuse Betelgeuse… where are you…" She rasped.

Ahriman nudged her cheek with the toe of his boot. "Still think he'll save you? Doubtful." Ahriman grinned. "He can't save all three of you."

The ground began to crack, shaking violently as the temperature suddenly spiked.

"AHRIMAN!"

Lydia whimpered, shifting her head to stare blearily across the cliff.

The group that suddenly materialized on the stone across from her was huge: everyone she knew…

"Betel… geuse…"

Betel stepped forward, his eyes blazing as he looked from Lydia to Eris, and back to Ahriman. "Ahriman... you're going to pay. Let her go! Put the baby back!" He snarled. His voice was double-layered, his normal, raspy voice overlaid by something deeper, demonic.

Lydia let out a low sob, trying to roll onto her front. "Beej… no, get out of-" She let out a pained squeak as Ahriman wrapped his fingers through the top of her hair, yanking her up to her knees.

Ahriman grinned as Nick and Betel both stepped forward, hands clawed, teeth bared. They looked like wild animals. "Ah ah ah Geuse." An iron dagger suddenly appeared in his hand, and he pressed it to Lydia's throat. "Don't even think about it."

Betel faltered, his eyes wide with panic as he locked them with Lydia. "Babes…"

"You have a choice, Geuse."

Betel blinked, his gaze snapping to Ahriman as everyone behind him froze. "What?"

Ahriman grinned. "You cannot save the child, it belongs to me now. But you can save your precious little porcelain doll here." He pulled Lydia up again, grinning as she whimpered in pain and fear.

Betel cringed, dropping his eyes to hers as she silently pleaded with him 'no'. "What… how…?"

"Give up." Ahriman said, his voice and grin thick with falseness and evil ideas. "Give yourself up to us, your power, Tobias, everything, and we will give Lydia up."

"NO!" Lydia screamed, jerking in Ahriman's grip. The god growled, digging the blade into her skin but Lydia ignored him. "No Beej, don't! You have to find a way to save the baby!"

"Silence!" Ahriman snarled. The knife was suddenly gone and both hands dropped to her throat, forcing her back to her knees as he clamped down on her windpipe, his eyes locked with Betel. "Choose!"

Nick howled behind him, snarling as Monster and Niehest held him back, but Betel was hardly aware of this.

He watched Lydia's face turn pale, and then tinge with blues and purples. Her eyes were bugging out of her head as she tried to shake it, still pleading with him not to give up…

"Wait… wait stop alright!" Betel felt everything stop around him, his eyes on Lydia's as tears sprang to her eyes. "Alright… I'll give up or whatever, just… just stop, please!" He begged.

"No! Betelgeuse-" Juno watched Lydia, horrified. "Betel I know you… but you can't, you can't let them get your-"

"Shut up Juno." Betel rasped.

Ahriman grinned, pulling Lydia back up by her neck. He used the dagger to cut the rope from around her wrists, and gestured Geuse forward. The poltergeist took a deep breath, ignoring Lydia's gasped pleas. Ahriman shoved Lydia to the side as Geuse neared, and gestured for the poltergeist to move towards Set. "Wise choice Geuse." With that, his grin widened. "Now say your goodbyes."

Lydia shook her head, lifting her hands to claw at the hand Ahriman had twisted in the material over her shoulder. "Beej no! Can't… you can't let them take you!"

Betel chuckled, staring at her with a soft look. The black in his eyes seemed to dull a bit, turning a dirty gray. "Babes?"

Lydia shook her head desperately, reaching for him as Set's massive hand curled around the scruff of Betel's neck. "No! Beej!"

Betel just smiled. "Babes… I love ya."

Lydia froze, her eyes wide as Betel shot her that cocky leer. "You…"

The poltergeist chuckled. "Yeah… ya finally did it Babes, ya killed anythin' that was left of my bad-ass rep."

"BeeJGGGGEEE!" Lydia's eyes widened in shock, and she stood there, staring at Betel for a moment before her eyes dropped to her chest at the same time his did.

Ahriman's hand was sinking into her chest, and she felt him clench around something before the entire world went black. Thunder roared in her ears as Ahriman pulled his hand from her and snapped his fingers.

"NOOOOO!"

Ahriman grinned cruelly as souls from the Fountain suddenly rose from the stone, covering the group as they all howled in defiance, trying to reach Lydia as Ahriman held her heart in his hand, and shoved her backwards into the void.

* * *

**Meh. This chapter… was hard to write.**

**HEY HEY HEY HEY GO LOOK AT MY PROFILE NOW PLEASE!**

**I re-set up a poll for what you want to see after this, with a few new plot ideas thrown in.**

**I FINALLY watched Alice in Wonderland, and I must say it is some of Depp and Burton's best work. The ending filled me with unfulfilled rage. I hate that ending. So so very much.**

**Anyway, I do have plot ideas for it now, but if you guys are interested in something else, then so it shall be.**

**ANYWAY you guys should keep checking back here today. I have no school, because my math final isn't until wednsday, so I MAY get another chapter up. MAYBE. I'm on a bit of a role.**

**Prats 'R' Us: **Okay good. -phew- I'm still sore from the last frying pan. Glad you loved it- CLANG! -unconcious-


	18. Two Days, Nine Hours

**WHOOOHOOO! Two chapters in one day. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Everything went slow-motion as she fell backwards, her eyes half-closed, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. He refused to look at the stain slowly seeping from the gaping hole in her chest, his eyes locked on hers as his body refused to respond, to move, to fight.

She slipped through the void, disappearing before she even hit the ground.

"Lyds…"

He couldn't move, couldn't think.

She was dead.

Not just gone, dead.

He waited. And waited.

And waited.

If she was dead, at least she would be here with him… right? She'd be a ghost… she wouldn't move on without him and the baby… she wouldn't leave things like this…

But she never reappeared.

He could actually feel whatever it was, deep inside of him snap. Felt something unbreakable bend, and snap in half.

_Finally. _Tobias cackled.

Betel shook his head, putting all of his strength into holding Tobias off as he shifted his eyes to Ahriman. The god let out a great whooping laugh as he held Lydia's heart in his hand. "So much power in one little bitch…" The heart began to pulse all the faster, sucking on nonexistent blood as a faint gold light surrounded it. "All mine!" He crushed the heart in his hand, watching gleefully as it shattered into a thousand shards of glittering light that spiraled around his arm and to his own heart.

Betel felt the growl rumble through his chest, and felt himself begin to change even before the shadow shot from his back to wrap around Set, completely covering the massive ghoul.

Set howled, clawing at himself as the oily shadow constricted around him. "AHRIMAN!"

Ahriman spun to face them, his eyes wide in shock as he backed away from the poltergeist, tugging Eris with him. "What…"

Betel hung his head, chuckling quietly as he advanced on the gods. "You killed her." Biting, ice-cold wind whirled around him, tugging at their hair and clothes. His body began to shift and change, and his clothes melted into his skin as the shadows took him over.

The entire cliff froze, paralyzed by the power rolling off the poltergeist as he took another lumbering step towards Ahriman, dragging Set's thrashing, screaming form behind him. The souls from the Fountain began to scream, to convulse as they were sucked into the icy whirlwind. They pooled at Betel's feet, moving with him, bubbling like a boiling pit of tar.

Nick was gone from Amelia's side in a flash, reappearing behind Eris. The blonde goddess screamed in shock as Nick threw his arms around her and jumped them back to Vince's side. He gripped her arms tightly, his eyes flashing as she tried to struggle from his grip.

Ahriman swallowed, backing to the edge of the cliff as Betel lifted his head, a leer that would make even a Cheshire Cat jealous pulled back over his sharpened teeth. His face was blacker than the pits of Tartarus, surrounding two glowing, irisless eyes. "You killed her." It sounded as though a hundred people were speaking at the same time, all layered over one another as the souls at his feet continued to pool and run up into him. Violent, twisting tendrils of shadow shot from his back, lashing out at the stone.

Loki launched himself at Betelgeuse, tearing at the shadow that wrapped around Set. Another one caught him around the neck, quickly encasing his body as he screamed and clawed at the suffocating shadow.

Ahriman snarled, glancing behind him at the cliffs edge. He shifted his eyes to the small army staring in frozen shock, and grinned. "Not done yet. So long, love." He added, before disappearing into the void."

The creature stopped, straightening as he finished absorbing both ghouls held in his shadows. "Ahriman..."

Amelia bit her lip, stepping forward with her hands raised. "Hey? Stripes? You okay?" The ground beneath her feet cracked and she leapt back towards the group. "Hey!"

Vince swore in some ancient language and jumped over the crack, snapping his fingers as he landed. His blade appeared in his hand, and he held it behind his back as he advanced on Betelgeuse. "Geuse! Geuse listen to me-"

The poltergeist's shoulders shook as he rolled his neck back on his shoulders to grin insanely at Vince. "Wrong master Vince."

"NO!" Gnat stepped forward, his gigantic fists balled as he glared at the creature before him. "Your lowness get out of there!"

Niehest barely got to the Prince in time, yanking him through the void as a dozen shadows smashed through the stone where he'd been standing a moment before. The creature giggled madly, glancing down as a length of shadow peeled away from his body, splitting at the end and sharpening into gleaming points. "I never imagined this _power._ Hehehehe… Marie knew what she was doing… his anger… no… it's not even rage." Tobias giggled again, rolling his head to fix his gaze on Gnat and Bee. "Poor poor master Nathoniel… tried so hard to protect his darling little boy. You've no idea the monster he is… I love it. This rage, these memories! Delicious!"

Gnat snarled, his eyes flashing a burning green as he stalked towards the beast. "Get out of my son!"

Tobias giggled. "But Natty boy… he doesn't want me out. He broke the lock himself."

Bee let out a low gasp. "You lie! You filthy monster! Let go of my baby!"

Tobias chuckled. "No, he wants me free! Wants the power!" Tobias let out a high-pitched giggle, flexing his claws as the white ovals on the shadowed face grew huge and round. "He wants vengeance! He wants my grandson and the Powers That Be! And so I will give him that." His claws curled in on themselves as he began to fade. "And then I'll take full control, and destroy this world, the Breather World, and the Meadow."

He faded into the void with a grin, just as the entire mountain exploded.

* * *

Lydia could only look at the hand pulling her heart from her chest. She couldn't feel, couldn't hear…

She sighed as she fell backwards, her vision blurry as she sought out Betel's face, trying to tell him how much she loved him in return, but her voice wouldn't work. So she screamed it in her mind, even knowing he would never hear.

_I love you! Betelgeuse I love you! Don't give into them, please! Fight them!_

Darkness closed over her as her eyes became too heavy to keep open and she slipped into the freezing void. There was nothing there. Not even the pain. All around her was darkness, and her pale skin seemed to glow in it as she fell backwards. Was this what it felt like to be in space? This freezing cold, this weightlessness? She watched, fascinated as her blood floated away from her in shifting blobs, bounding into one another, separating…

It was a fascinating way to die.

So this is how it happened? Her baby stolen, her friends left to the mercy of four psychotic monsters, her Betelgeuse…

It wasn't fair. Why was her life so fucking unfair?

Everyone wanted to find their soulmate in life, and few ever did. She'd found hers. She'd found her true happiness: the man that completed her, that gave her a child. She had the most amazing family, the best of friends. There wasn't a boring point anywhere in her life.

Of course, nothing was free. Everything came with a price. She had to suffer to meet Betelgeuse. She had to suffer to fall in love with him. She had to suffer along with her friends and family because of his past and her ancestry. She had to suffer and sacrifice and suffer. And now she had to die.

This wasn't right. She couldn't die like this! She'd be damned if she was going to work so hard to survive, to fight the forces that threatened her loved ones, and then simply die so they could lose to the so-called 'gods'.

But what could she do?

She opened her mouth, momentarily distracted by the stream that bubbled from between her lips. "G-g-gu… gué… rir…"

The darkness seemed to seep into her vision, blocking everything out as her body felt as though it were being shoved under water.

_Betelgeuse…_

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

Two days, nine hours.

Jacques collapsed next to Ginger, his femur clutched in one boney hand as he snarled in frustration. "We cannot even get close to 'im!"

Ginger winced, holding her arm as they stood and watched the monster tear through another building, swatting at the ghosts dropping onto him through the void. Another sandworm broke through the street and swallowed a group into its cavernous mouth, shrieking in triumph as it dived back below the surface. "Sandworms… shadows… how is he controlling everything?" Ginger whispered. "How can one old warlock be so powerful?"

Jacques grimaced, dragging Ginger out of the way as the building beside them crumbled. They sprinted towards the next street, weaving in and out of the debris. "'E is a part of Be-a-tal-juice, and iz feeding on Lydia's demise."

Ginger pulled Jacques behind her, waving her hand at the sandworm as it broke through the street again, shrieking as it shot towards them. It was suddenly wrapped in a massive net of webs that contracted and squeezed until the worm burst, spraying them with chunks of wet yellow sand. "We have to find her, have to bring her back to Betel."

Juno materialized beside them, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "There you are! Have you found her? Anything at all?"

Jacques shook his head. "And we cannot get close enough to speak wiz 'im. What about Nick?"

Juno shook her head. "He's guarding Eris like a feral dog, he keeps attacking her and then himself, and she can hardly move anymore." Juno shook her head sadly. "The baby seems to know that it isn't inside Lydia anymore, that it isn't safe. It's destroying her from the inside."

Ginger bit her lip. "What if we could take the baby out of her, put it into someone else? Me or Amelia… Lydia knows us, she's been around us. Maybe the baby would know us too."

Juno shook her head, snapping her fingers as something fell towards them. The void opened up, swallowing it and spitting it out twenty yards down the street. "Ahriman and Coyote had months of research. We've searched their lair, we tried to find the runes that were carved on Lydia, but they were so small…" She shook her head. "For the first time…" she swallowed. "I… I don't think we can win. At all."

Jacques glared down at her. "Do not speak like zat! We will find a way!" He brushed past her, sprinting towards the beast.

Ginger grimaced. "What about Charles? Delia?"

Juno grimaced. "They're being guarded in the Breather world by Niehest and a few of his men. Graeid had to sedate her to help the baby. They had to sedate Charles too." Juno's grimace flashed darkly. "He had a small heart attack."

The building beside them suddenly crumbled and they leapt through the void, just narrowly missed by the chunks of stone that crashed into the street.

Two days, nine hours.

No end in sight.

* * *

She was gone.

He wanted to find her, oh so badly. Why wasn't she here? Why hadn't she come back to the Neitherworld?

He was detached from his body. He couldn't stand it anymore, he couldn't take it. Tobias had taken control, and he didn't care anymore.

Nothing mattered. His woman, his Babes, his Lydiageuse was gone. And his kid… _her baby_, their child was probably dead too, turned into some sort of sick, twisted fuel for that bastard Ahriman.

He had nothing left in him.

There was Juno, his neighbors, his parents… But he didn't have enough left to be able to think about them.

All that mattered was that he'd failed to protect her. No wonder Vince decided to assign that little fucker to protect Lydia. Vince probably knew Betel would fail.

Betel knew he would fail.

He watched with an almost bored expression as Tobias exorcised another dozen ghouls, cackling gleefully as he laid waste to the city. There was no goal in mind besides destruction.

And Betelgeuse simply didn't care anymore. Who cared if he destroyed Ahriman? Would it change anything?

No.

Lyds would still be lost. Their baby would still be gone.

He was snapped from his depression as a very familiar form entered his vision. He felt Tobias forced away, simply by his rage.

That rage boiled inside him at the sight of the smiling embodiment of evil. Ahriman stood on the roof of one of the only remaining buildings in this district, grinning wickedly up at the beast.

Betel howled, feeling himself shrink as he glided towards the building. "AHRIMAN!"

The god swallowed, taking a step back as the shadow crashed down onto the roof. "Yep."

Betel snarled, pulling his arms from the smoky, swirling mass that his body had been deformed into. "WHERE IS LYDIA?"

Ahriman chuckled. "I assure you I have no idea. I seem to have made a miscalculation, and I'm here to rectify it." He snapped his fingers, grinning as the shadow leapt forward, howling like some primitive demon.

Betel felt the power of the spell before the runes even began to glow, blowing away the illusion Ahriman had set over them.

This idiot and his spells.

The shadows around Betel shot forward, wrapping around Ahriman and pulling him off his feet as more smashed through the runes, killing the spell.

Ahriman's eyes were huge as he struggled in Betel's grip, kicking and thrashing. "No, wait!"

Betel cackled, tightening his grip on Ahriman. "No? Did Lydia scream that when ya were carvin' her up? When ya took the baby from her?" The corners of his lips dropped down into a feral snarl as the shadows tightened around Ahriman. "No… I bet she didn't… Lydia's… Lydia's strong! She wouldn't give you that satisfaction!" The shadow arm swung to the left, smashing Ahriman through the walls that surrounded the stairs leading inside the building. He released Ahriman momentarily, and the god tried to jump through the void but the shadow wrapped around his ankle again, dragging him into the air and then slamming him back down into the roof.

Ahriman groaned, snarling up at Betelgeuse as he slipped his dagger from his belt. "Oh but she did, there towards the end." He grinned as Betel froze above him. "She kept calling your name, begging you to save her while we stole that thing from her. '_Betelgeuse… Betelgeuse help me! Please… Betelgeuse!'"_ His voice was a perfect imitation of Lydia's, imitating every ounce of agony and despair perfectly as Betel trembled, his grip on Ahriman tightening.

"You… you-"

Ahriman let out a strangled roar and stabbed his dagger into the arm. Betel howled in pain, yanking the arm away from Ahriman as the god leapt to his feet and plunged the dagger into Betel's heart. "Hah!" Betel snarled, grinning from ear to ear as Ahriman's arm was covered in shadows. The god screamed, trying to yank himself free as the shadows slowly crawled up his body.

Tobias giggled, reaching out to stroke his grandson's cheek. "Good boy. You weren't a waste after all."

Ahriman jerked away from the monster as he was pulled closer to Betelgeuse, trying desperately to escape. "No… no… if you can take over Geuse…" His eyes suddenly gleamed, and a slow smile spread across his face. He snapped his fingers, grinning down at his arms as a paintbrush materialized, gushing blood as it painted the runes across his arms before moving to his face. "He won't absorb Lydia. Here I come gramps."

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but here it is. Sorry it's like, midnight as I upload this when I promised. -sweatdrop-**


	19. This Is Not My Home

**OH EM GEE! Only three voters! Come one people, you need to VOOOOOOOOOOTE! I'm an indecisive little lady.**

* * *

Tobias jerked backwards as Ahriman sank into the shadows, burning him. Tobias snarled, feeling his grandson move around in the void of shadows, still powerful, still free. He tried to absorb his grandson, to suck the power from him but there was something stopping him. A barrier, a shield…

Betel was snapped back to awareness as he felt _her _presence. She was here? "Babes?" He croaked.

Ahriman grinned, hearing Betel's broken voice echo in his mind. "Hardly. Your whore is gone Geuse."

Everything around them seemed to change. The physical body, the thick oily shadow that held the three consciousnesses froze, unable to move as the three voices fought for control. Colors and darkness seemed to swirl around the three minds, until they all appeared, facing each other in a loose circle. They looked around them, glaring at the dark, substanceless walls and floor.

Betel let out a screeching, agonized sound that was more beast than human. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

Tobias chuckled. "You unlocked the gate son. You wanted the Powers That Be and my grandson destroyed."

Betel snarled, lashing out at Tobias but it was like his feet where glued to the floor. "I'm not your son. Nathoniel DePaul is my father."

Ahriman stared at the poltergeist in disgust. "Ungrateful worm. He _gave you his power!_" He spat. "You had the opportunity to become the most feared and all-powerful ruler of this pathetic afterlife, but you wasted it as a _bio-exorcist_ and a conman! You don't deserve that power! Tch…" Ahriman snorted in disgust. "Instead you've been using it to show off for that necrowhore."

Betel's eyes flashed as he lashed out, ignoring Tobias' insane giggling. "Necrowhore." Tobias giggled. "Funny." He looked down to his feet, trying to lift them from the ground but found it was impossible. Something was holding them down like a thick glue. "Stuck stuck stuck. Hmm…"

Ahriman glared at Tobias in disgust. "You're not much better! You loony old bastard! _I SHOULD HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE POWER!_"

Tobias rolled his eyes. "I may be a loony old geezer but my power came natural." He chuckled, winking at Ahriman. "I didn't have to rely on stolen power and billions of runes and spells to build my power up."

Betel groaned, bringing his hands up to tangle in his hair. "SHUT UP! Get the fuck outta my mind!"

They were suddenly rocked backwards as something slammed into the shadow, knocking it from the roof. Betel howled furiously and his rage let him take over.

* * *

Dying was a slow, almost boring process. Even after she closed her eyes, unable to move or breathe, she was still hanging on by a reluctant thread. She didn't want to die, but she felt whatever was left of her strength slowly dissolve.

There was a flash behind her eyes, and suddenly Lydia was very comfortable, lying in what felt like the softest, plushest bed.

"Welcome, Lydia."

Lydia opened her eyes, staring at a pair of bare feet just a few inches from her face. Her eyes shifted downwards and she realized she was lying on her side in the Meadow. "Oh…"

Marie smiled sadly, and bent slightly, holding her hand out for Lydia to grab. "I know sweetie, I know."

Lydia shook her head, leaping to her feet and backing away from the dark-haired woman. She glared down at the soft, sleeveless white robe she wore. "No! I can't be dead!"

Marie grimaced. "It's alrigh-"

"No it's not!" Lydia shook her head, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "No… they won! They got the baby and Beej! Marie… Marie I failed." Lydia wailed. "You gave me and Beej a chance and I failed!"

"You were destined to die at the climax of the war Lydia."

Lydia blinked, a deeply buried memory suddenly invading her mind. "'You and Betelgeuse will meet your destinies at the climax of this war.' That was what you told me." Lydia shook her head. "Then what was the point?" She yelled desperately. "We fought so hard, for so long! So I die and Betel gets destroyed by Ahriman? So what was the point if we were going to lose anyway?" Lydia shook her head. "No, I won't accept that…"

Marie held out her hands, her face soft. "Lydia…"

Lydia shook her head again. "And why was I sent here?" She demanded. "Why was I sent here, instead of to the Neitherworld Marie?"

Marie shrugged. "I don't know why Lydia, I've told you this. Many walk these hills, all with different stories." She explained. "There are so few similarities, but here we are."

Lydia shook her head. "Marie… I refuse to accept this. Is there a prince here or something, like in the Neitherworld?"

"Yes." The voice behind her was deep, something that would come from the darkest depths of the world. But it was soothing, warm like a lullaby a proud father would sing to his child. A kindly creature that lit the way through the darkness.

Lydia spun to face the man. He was ordinary-faced, save for his eyes that seemed to swirl with gray thunder clouds. His long gray hair was tied up in a ponytail with a thin black ribbon. He was tall, slimly built with long legs and arms and slender, spider-like fingers. He wore a simple black suit, the kind you might see on an old-school butler. Despite his gray hair, he seemed young, no older really than Lydia. Lydia grimaced up at the odd, expressionless man. "Oh… then… could you possibly take me to see him? Or perhaps… point me in the right direction? I really must speak with him."

The right corner of the man's lips quirked up, and the stormy gray in his eyes seemed to lighten a little. "Even so filled with despair and rage, you ask politely. You feel as though everything is your fault, when you couldn't have changed it even trying. You are so strange Lydiageuse."

Lydia felt something swell in her heart at the name, but it was quashed back down by her own personal storm. "Please sir, I really must speak with him."

The man's eyes warmed, glowing a bright ocher shade now. "You are." He unclasped one hand from behind him, and swept it across his chest, bowing slightly. "My name is Kioll, the Creator of the Meadow and the Watcher of All."

* * *

Betelgeuse. Ahriman. Tobias. Betelgeuse. Tobias. Betelgeuse. Ahriman.

It was a constant power struggle, leaping from mind to mind as they raged inside that dark mental room. They were stuck to the ground, unable to fully attack one another, fighting with their minds, trying to distract one another.

Ahriman faltered, feeling his control slip as he tried to jump them back through the void to Earth. They were thrown off course, landing in some rundown district in China. The Breathers below screamed, scattering as the massive shadow swept across the tiny, beaten city.

Five days, four hours.

Tobias giggled, watching as Lydia's dried blood began to flake off his grandson's arms. "If it weren't for Lydi-Lydi-Lyd-o, you'd have no power against us at all. You _were_ a waste!" Ahriman's eyes flashed as he snapped his fingers, sending a wave of power at Tobias. The old man cackled gleefully and conjured a weak shield out of nowhere, blocking the pulse. "You've no power of your own! You are pathetic!"

Betel growled. "If ya didn't have Lydia's power, ya'd be shit."

Ahriman snarled. "Well maybe, but still: I have her heart, took it straight from her chest, absorbed it, and here I am!"

"Not fer long."

Ahriman yelped, feeling himself sink into the floor as the shadows around Betel's feet shot towards him, wrapping up around his legs, pulling on him. He thrashed, screaming and tearing as he sank deeper into the floor.

She shadows brushed against the blood on his arms, and Betel flinched, snapping his eyes shut in pain as every memory of Lydia flashed through his mind, ending with her body arching, falling into the void. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as Ahriman clawed his way back up through the floor. Betel felt himself crumble back in on his misery as the memories played through him. "Lyds…"

Tobias jumped them to Earth, tearing through what looked like New York, cackling gleefully as Betel hung his head. "Not the way I imagined my monster being created: grief." He giggled madly, suddenly jumping them to some beach in Brazil. "A far more effective key than you Ahriman."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Nick groaned, tearing at his face as the nearly inescapable urge to rip Eris open and fish the baby from her overtook him again.

The once beautiful seductress gave a weak, throaty whimper as her stomach gave another jerk and grew a hairswidth. "You traitor…" She whimpered.

Nick snarled, reaching out to smack her but pulled his hand back at the last second and dug his nails into his other arm. "You bastards betrayed me. You lied to me, used me!" He spat. "You're getting what you deserve bitch!"

Eris cried out, cradling her stomach as a massive wave of fire roared through her body. "Ahriman!"

Nick's eyes flashed. "He abandoned you Eris." He sneered. "How does that feel? He didn't even care about you, of all people!" Eris moaned, shaking her head as Nick leaned closer, a cruel sneer twisting his features. "He betrayed you, left you to suffer because you got caught! Because things weren't going according to his perfect little plan!"

Eris lashed out at him, and he backed away just in time. "You'll see, you stupid little brat! He'll come back and tear you and your friends apart!"

* * *

Lydia bit her lip, watching the man straighten and gesture behind him. "Walk with me please, Lydiageuse."

"Are you… are you taking me back to the Neitherworld?" She asked.

The man fixed her with a small, apologetic smile. "I'm afraid not. There are things we must talk about. Good-bye Marie."

Marie curtsied, and flashed Lydia a small smile. "Good-bye Lydia."

"Wait-" Lydia cast Kioll a quick glance before turning and dashing back to Marie, throwing her arms around the startled woman's neck. "Marie… thank you, for everything these past few months." She pecked the woman's cheek before dashing back to Kioll's side. "Can you at least tell me where we a_re _going sir?"

Kioll's lips quirked again as he held out his bent arm for Lydia to take. She slid her arm around his elbow, allowing him to escort her down the path that suddenly opened up before them. The flowers didn't fade, or die, or just disappear- It was like Alice in wonderland: they pulled themselves up out of the ground and ran out of the way, opening up the dirt path. "I have things to show you, but we have a short walk until we reach the Grove. Tell me Lydia: why are you so determined to leave here?" He asked. "This is a quiet place, a happy place. There are no wars, no fighting. The Meadow is everything good and peaceful and serene. Why would you choose to leave?"

Lydia grimaced. "Will you be terribly offended if I tell you it's because I know for a fact that unless you turn me into some sort of mindless puppet, I will always hate this place?"

"No, of course not." Kioll told her. "But I am curious."

"Because Betelgeuse isn't here. Or my mom and dad! Or Bee and Gnat, Juno, The Monsters, Poopsie and Poopette, Jacques, Ginger, Doomie! Nick and Amelia, Bertha and Prudence, Barbara and Adam, Vince, Niehest! And… and my baby… I'm leaving everyone I love behind!" She shook her head. "This place is lovely, I would love to talk to Marie, to learn about my ancestry and never have to worry but I would never be even remotely happy here."

Kioll nodded in understanding. "I've never understood that. I never really had a family or loved ones." He smiled slyly at Lydia. "I'm not even this old."

Lydia blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

"I was born many millennia ago to a Wise Woman. It was against the law of my people for our Wise to reproduce. So the day I was born, I was thrown to the rapids." Lydia gasped, horrified but Kioll held up a hand. "I was dead before that. Some complication in the delivery. I felt nothing. But for some reason, I could not pass on. And I realized something…" His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I felt… strange. I felt powerful, intelligent beyond my years. I perfectly understood the fact that I was dead. Being dead was all I knew though. So I… for lack of a better term, haunted my people, learning, studying, growing and practicing. I could do things… change things to the way I wanted them…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's a rather odd and difficult thing to explain. Anyway, decades passed and I never grew older. I never grew a form either, which baffled me. So I made one for myself. In my… seventy… third year I believe, I found my way to the Neitherworld. But I did not like it there: it was a barbaric place, still forming."

"What?"

Kioll nodded. "Oh yes. I was born during the… 'dawn of man'. The Neitherworld is strictly a 'human' death world. There are animalistic spirits yes… er… this is a rather unimportant…-

Lydia blushed. "Sorry."

"Quite alright. Anyway, back then the Neitherworld disgusted me, so I refused to reside there. There were four others that were more like me: disgusted by the savagery they lived in. They, however, decided to create a rule over the first dead beings. They forced those dead before them to move on, and set up as The Powers That Be as I recall. Well, I wanted no part of their 'ruling.' They were horrid leaders as it was."

Lydia chuckled darkly. "I know. Haven't met them myself, but they're on a lot of people's shit-list."

"Not surprising. Anyway, I wandered for many more decades, refusing the sometimes tempting invitation of the others. I remembered when I was… 'younger', when I would change reality to suit myself. So that is what I did: I changed reality. I broke through 'reality' and created another world for myself. A world where I could be happy." He gestured around the meadow. "This is my perfect world. Anything you want is here. Would you like some tea?" He smiled, and turned to watch a small tea table grow from the ground, set with delicate china and fragrant teas and scones. "I do not even have to exert any power. This world is a wish, Lydia. A perfect, peaceful wish. My wish. And I wanted to share this wish." He grimaced, shifting guiltily as he led her down the path. "I wish I could bring everyone here, but I know it would be corrupted. It would become the Neitherworld, only far more dangerous. I pick my family, Lydia, and it makes me feel so guilty. Horrible. Because I wish I could pick certain other people… wish I could bring them here to play in the fields with me… but I get close to them and I… I sense something in them that reminds me of the Neitherworld and I feel afraid. I almost brought the Maitlands… I wanted to very badly…"

Lydia blinked. "Why didn't you? They're so wonderful! I'd be lost if they hadn't-"

"Precisely. That is why I, for once in my… existence didn't pick the path that would only benefit me in some way. I'm a greedy man, in all reality Lydia. I take who I want, I created my own world out of what I wanted, and this world gives me what I want. But… I saw you, and I saw a fork in your path. Your destiny split off on the day the Maitlands died. If I had taken them, that path disappeared very suddenly after that fork. But the other path led to where you are now."

Lydia made a soft 'wow', baffled by this news. "Really?"

"Yes. You were so alone, so desperate. If they had died, and I'd taken them, they would have never called Betelgeuse. You wouldn't have fixed things with your family, you would have spiraled… you would have taken your own life on April twenty-third at nine seventeen and six seconds P.M."

Lydia chuckled weakly. "That's… eerily detailed."

Kioll laughed at her expression. "Yes. But I like to watch the humans. I like to walk their paths, since I do not have one myself."

Lydia stopped, turning to face him. She pressed her hand to his cheek, smiling softly up at him. There was nothing intimate in that moment: it was a friendly gesture, a simple outreach of one oddity to the next, and it warmed Kioll's figurative heart. "I don't think you are greedy Kioll. I think you are far too wise, and very lonely. You were never really alive, so… maybe the reason you can do what you can is because all you ever had was your mind and your wishes. You were never tainted by humanness."

Kioll smiled softly. "I am not greedy?"

"I don't think so." She slipped her arm back through his and he led her on. "What are these paths you keep talking about?"

Kioll smiled. "The hole I tore through reality to create this world surrounds a fountain. This fountain is inside a pool, and the water is always clear and calm. Through this pool, one can see the destinies of anything that once lived. They lay out like paths, branching off where crucial decisions are concerned. In life, decisions must be made, and sometimes even the smallest one can affect us. I spend much of my time studying peoples' decisions."

"Sir?"

"Kioll."

"Kioll…" Lydia grimaced. "I don't want to leave you here, when you brought me here. But I… I truly don't want to stay. I will always be miserable here. Isn't there any way you can send me back? I belong in the Neitherworld."

Kioll's face fell. "I know. I wish I could make you happy though…" He blinked, and suddenly straightened, a huge smile on his face. "I could make you another Betelgeuse. And-

She shook her head. "You can't re-create Betelgeuse. Not to fit into this world. Even if you could, I wouldn't want him. I want _my _Betelgeuse. My lewd, crude, obscene monstrosity of a husband."

Kioll grimaced. "It was worth a try. Oh well… here we are. The Fountain of All."

Lydia's eyes widened as Kioll gestured to the Fountain. The water was surrounded by a low wall of thin, mottled bricks. The water was clear, and in the center sat a tall stone structure that spouted a silvery substance. The silver fell fluidly to the pool, disappearing as it hit the surface. She leaned over the edge, staring into the depths of the pool. It never seemed to end though, simply kept going until Lydia could no longer see any light. "Wow…" She turned to search for Kioll, and yelped.

Where the tall, long-haired man stood, a little boy leaned over the edge, peering into the depths as little kids did, his expression innocently curious. His gray hair was tousled and fell past his chin. He wore the same suit, only in a smaller size. Still, it hung off him loosely, and his tie was far too large. He glanced up at her shocked expression, and smiled apologetically. "Oh, yes. I should have told you. It happens sometimes. Now look."

"You're showing me my path?"

Kioll shook his head. "No. I can watch because I have millennia of experience and understanding. I see all, know all that can, and cannot happen. I see how things interact, and I have no path to alter, except the paths of those I think of bringing here. No, if you were to see your path, it could affect others. I am showing you your Heart." He reached into the fountain and touched the water. The surface rippled out, sending little waves across the pool. The silver flowing from the Fountain began to glow and shift through every color and shade and tint and value, and began to splash wildly into the pool, mixing and swirling together. "Oh dear…"

Lydia gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hands as she watched the monster flatten her home. "MOM! DAD!"

Kioll shook his head, reaching out to tug gently on the material at her waist. "No… no your parents weren't in the house. Look-" He waved his hand over the water, and it began to drift through the rest of the town as the monster tore through it, searching for something. "There's no one in the town. Your friends most likely sent troops out to evacuate the humans. Ah yes, here they come." Dozens of ghosts suddenly popped into existence in the air over Winter Rivers, throwing their spells at the shadow monster as it screamed and sent oily shadows shooting towards them. One soldier was too slow, and Lydia watched him thrash and scream as he was absorbed.

"Oh… no… Betelgeuse… No… What happened?"

"Hmm…" Kioll shifted, leaning further over the pool as he stared beyond the picture at something Lydia couldn't see. "He let Tobias free. He wanted revenge on the Powers and Ahriman, and he figured the only way to do it was to gain more power. Then Ahriman confronted him, tried to control the monster. Tobias tried to absorb him, so Ahriman used what was left of your blood to paint himself." Kioll made a disgusted face. "He knew Betel would never absorb you. He has that much control left. Even now, he won't accept Ahriman because he holds your heart and power inside him…"

Lydia blinked, and frowned. "He has my heart… He… hasn't been overcome yet."

Kioll shook his head. "Not yet. Your heart is probably perfectly intact, you could probably get your…" He blinked, his head whipping around to stare gape-mouthed at Lydia. "You could get your power back… possibly even…"

"My pulse?"

"I don't know… but it is a possibility. Betelgeuse is protecting it with everything he has. It's still beating inside of Ahriman."

Lydia shook her head. "The Neitherworld debunks all logic and science once again. Can you send me back?"

Kioll grimaced. "I can, but Lydia, I have to warn you: you came here after your heart, your power was stolen. You were tortured. You held an impossible creation inside of you. I don't know if you'll be able to accept your heart, if you win. I don't know if you'll even be able to leave here and survive. Only three other souls have left this meadow. One made it, and moved on. Two had suffered before their deaths, though never like you, but for some reason they were unable to leave. Lydia… they ended up in a sort of limbo." He grew into the older man, staring at her with stormy gray eyes. "When you return to the Neitherworld, you will be dead. You will have no power, not even the ability to jump through the void. Your path is no longer clear. It tangles back in on itself, loops back and forth, and disappears randomly. I've never seen anything like it." He warned her. He lifted his head, frowning up at the sun that hung in the sky. It suddenly began to move, cycling through night and day. Lydia watched, fascinated.

"What's going on?"

"I'm confirming how long has passed in the Neitherworld." He began to grimace, his expression turning slightly hopeless as Lydia counted six days. The sun suddenly jerked to a stop, close to dusk. "Perfect. It will take a few hours for you to return Lydia. The war going on inside the creature is heating up, and he will be drained. You will have twenty-four hours to figure yourself out. You have exactly eight minutes, twelve seconds to make your decision: Go back, completely powerless, and face the possibility of getting stuck in limbo, or making it through and being sent to limbo if you lose, or you can stay here." His eyes became a hopeful, sunny yellow as he watched her pleadingly. "Forever safe and… happy if you could only find it."

Lydia smiled sadly, and stepped forward to cup his cheek. "Please Kioll, send me _home._"

Kioll sighed, but smiled brightly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Go home. Be happy with your poltergeist, your friends and family."

"Kioll, you have so many wonderful people here." She lay a hand on his chest. "You shouldn't feel lonely."

Kioll smiled, and covered her hand with his own. "Yes… I suppose I still have much to learn. Lydia, I feel I should tell you one last thing." He leaned closer, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "My father was not a part of my people. Nor was he human. He was a powerful poltergeist by the name of Gu't Hiyan. He fell in love with my mother after death, and I was conceived." He told her. "But I died in the womb as I was being born, from my mother's poor health and older age and other complications that came from that era. Your situation and hers differ in that crucial way." He slipped his hand into hers, guiding the shocked Goth up onto the edge of the fountain. "Good bye, Lydiageuse, and good luck to you."

* * *

**Wowo, I have been waiting FOREVER for Kioll to come. I so wanted to in Apocalypse, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I had this idea for him way back when in Simple, for him to come to Lydia in another prophetic dream, but threw it out the window in favor of Juno getting kidnapped.**

**So… I think I maaaaay do a one-shot, better describing Kioll, and how he came to be. He is actually, in part (at least the Fountain of All idea and his changing forms) inspired by Clockwerk from Danny Phantom.**

**So I have this little bit to clear it up for anyone who cares: Kioll never truly existed, not even in the womb. He was created from the raw power of the poltergeist and the Wise Woman. Since he never truly existed, and is in all actuality merely a thought, an 'idea' with power, he exists on the fringe of reality and is therefore able to manipulate it to his heart's desire. He could be a she if he wanted to be. He could make Mars inhabitable, make 2+2=fish, and play role-reversal with… say humans and butterflies. He came across the Fountain of All and began to study peoples' destinies and decisions. He decided to protect the Fountain and created his 'perfect world'. Then he began to create his 'perfect family'. He is wise and intelligent and powerful, but having never had any true relationships or anyone to 'raise him', he's had to develop all on his own and even now he's like a child socially and emotionally.**

**But he's awesome, so who cares? Not I. He was fun to imagine, probably my favorite of all my OCs. Too bad this was the only use I had for him. I may have to write a whole other Fanfiction… and A.U. or something… I dunno. We'll see how I finish this one up.**

**OMG! THIS MONSTER BEEJ WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ENDING TO SIMPLE!**

**Honestly. The original story was just a longer Simple, and it ended with Ahriman unlocking Betelgeuse, Lydia rescuing him by kissing him, but it ended up WAY too much like that one Inuyasha movie, and I felt there was still SO much to explain and develop on. Then I was going to end Apocalypse with Monster Beej and again, it got away with me!**

**Monster Beej is an evasive little bastard.**

**Wow… I've only just realized the seventh day rest thing as I type this… So there is no religious reference, I promise you. I just figured… hey. Three powerful guys are all fighting for control so they can all accomplish their respective goals of destruction and revenge… I think a few days after non-stop use of their powers, they would need a day to recover.**

**I also thought I should let you know that this AN took a whole page up on word.**

**JORDASH OUT!**

**Prats 'R' Us: **AHHHHHH! -dead- -even more dead- Well as I am in the Neitherworld, DEAD NAO… Oh wait -magical powers of Fanfiction GO!- -is alive again-Anyway, I haven't decided whether she lives or dies. =D. Beej and Nick are a little… busy at the moment, so I'm not too worried. YOU LOSE THE GAME! AH-HAHAHAHAHA! Bwuahaha. HAH! =D.


	20. Movie References

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRATS 'R' US!_ This chapter is dedicated to you on your B-day.**

* * *

Lydia sighed contentedly, nuzzling into the cold flesh of Betelgeuse's chest. She could feel their sheets beneath her, so warm and familiar against her bare arms. And of course his rib-cracking, possessive hug. Maybe he was having another…-

Wait.

Lydia frowned, shifting slight in the embrace that held her. Only her arms were bare… that was rather unusual… and she was so close to him! And… and she felt crushed… everywhere!

Lydia's eyes shot open to see the rough, grainy side of his coffin. The hold on her seemed to lift with the opening of her eyes, so she brushed it off.

"Beej?" She whispered. Maybe he'd already gone off to find breakfast.

Frowning, she placed a hand on her stomach, and used the other to throw open the lid. Her hand fell past where she knew her stomach should have been, and Lydia gasped in horror.

The memory of everything that had happened, the ritual, her death, Kioll, everything came crashing down around her as her eyes lifted to survey the damage of her home.

She couldn't stop the flood of silent tears that began to pour from her face, staining her cheeks as she scrambled out of the coffin.

There was nothing. The entire district had been flattened to floors and concrete.

She stood on the square of ancient, creaky wood that made up the floor of their bedroom. The only thing that was untouched was the coffin and his wardrobe. Sobbing, she turned to stare past where the walls were supposed to be, in the direction of the living room and only felt her hopes crushed all the more.

Steeling herself, she turned in the direction of the nursery.

She was greeted by a perfectly unharmed wall. Letting out a desperate cry, she scrambled over the debris, into the hallway and skid to a halt in front of the door. It had cracked in half, and was hanging off its hinges but the room beyond was perfect.

There was the little crib… the rocking chair and… Lydia felt her breath catch as she spotted the beautiful little mobile hanging over the crib.

It was incredible: there was fat little ruby on one side, and a shocking emerald on the other. A smiling, cartoonish sandworm; a handsome little raven with a somber expression; a diamond-set fleur-de-lis…

"Oh Beej…" She clenched her hands over her heart…

Her heart.

She took a shaky breath, trying to ignore the strange, unfulfilled sensation it brought and turned, leaping over the debris in the doorway and scrambling towards their room.

She only had twenty-four hours. Maybe.

* * *

Jacques collapsed to his knees, wrapping his arms around his ribs as a few more came loose. He watched the shadow give one last howl before he dissolved into nothingness. "Where...?"

"Hold on partner-" Monster hooked his hands under Jacques' bony armpits and hauled him to his feet. "Thar ya go. Where'd he get offta?"

"I 'ave no idea-"

"Jacques!" Ginger suddenly appeared at his side, carefully shifting his ribs back into place as he grimaced and did the same to the other side. "What happened to him?"

"I do not know cheri… 'E is just gone…" Jacques frowned, squinting into the distance. "There is nothing left…"

"He's gone." Juno grumbled, popping through the void next to Monster. "Even the Powers That Be can't sense him."

"It's because they're resting."

The wave of shock that rushed through the group was nearly tangible, and they all spun to face the deathly pale woman slowly picking her way down the remains of the highway.

Ginger broke first, rushing at Lydia with tears in her eyes and pulling the Goth into a back-breaking hug. "Lydia! Oh honey!"

Lydia grimaced, trying to pat Ginger's back, to console her but the Spider-sapien had her arms pinned against her sides. The next second, she felt Jacques' bony body crushed against her as he embraced them both. "Lydia! Oh ami where 'ave you been? Wha 'appened? Why… why are you wearing Be-a-tal-juice's coat?"

Ginger dropped her arms and they both stepped back as Monster and Juno broke free of their shock. They took in her odd appearance: Betel's long, moldy overcoat, the soft, beautiful white robe beneath, her death-white skin and the dark rings around her eyes and the pale purple color of her lips. "Oh Lydia…"

Lydia grimaced. "It does take some getting used to. We haven't time for me to explain everything now. Is it midnight?"

Juno glanced at her watch. "Twelve-o-five."

Lydia's frown became determined. "Then we must hurry. We only have twenty-three hours, fifty-five minutes to find Beej and figure out how to get him back in control." Her eyes suddenly widened, and despair washed across her face. "Where… where is my baby? Is she okay?"

* * *

Eris threw her head back, screaming as an excruciating wave of pain ripped through her. The baby planted a foot right on one of her lower ribs, and pushed. It snapped in half, and her stomach began to swell again. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! DAMMIT!"

Amelia, battle-worn and in no mood to listen to the bitch dropped to her knees and pressed her hand to the woman's stomach.

Instantly the baby stilled, a wave of reluctantly content energy rolling off it. The baby seemed to nuzzle against Amelia's hand, the cold energy still rolling off it.

Eris whimpered, and lowered her eyes to fix Amelia with a blearily grateful grimace. "Thank you… thank you-"

Amelia snarled at the goddess, and shifted into a more comfortable position. "Shut up bitch, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Lydia and Stripes and the baby. _You _really need to suffer. A lot."

Nick groaned, lifting his head from his hands. "I feel like I'm going to puke… something's wrong, I can feel it…"

"What do you mean?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't know… I just… like an hour ago this feeling in my gut… Something feels really wrong-"

"Nick! Amelia!"

Before Nick could process the familiar voice, Lydia's arms were around his neck, and off again as she threw herself at Amelia. She was gone again, leaving Amelia gaping in shock as Lydia pressed both hands to Eris' stomach, her wide eyes filled with tears as she felt her baby move inside.

"Lydia?" Nick stood, his expression somewhere between horror and disbelief. "Lydia?"

The Goth turned her head, staring miserably up at him. "Hello."

Nick dropped to his knees, throwing his arms around her shoulders as she held her hands against the goddess' stomach. "You're… you're here… where-?"

She felt Amelia's hand on her arm, and glance sideways at the blonde. "It will take too long to explain. We have to talk, with everyone. We have to find a way to Beej."

"What do you mean? Are you _crazy?_" Amelia yelled. "_EVERY_time anyone gets close to him, he sucks them up or exorcises them or something!"

Lydia sighed. "I know. But we have until midnight comes again. I need to know everything that has happened these last six days." She reluctantly stood and pulled her poncho from somewhere inside the coat. With a look of disgust, she draped it over Eris before leaning close to the woman, glaring hard into her exhausted, agonized eyes. "I hope she destroys you from the inside. Then I hope she leaves just a little something for her daddy to destroy when we save him." With one last, longing look at the swollen stomach, she backed from the room. "She won't be able to leave. Vince and Juno have the room covered."

Nick grimaced, still baffled by her abrupt return but stood and trotted after her, Amelia right behind him.

* * *

"Lydia, how do you know all this?" Juno demanded. "How can you be sure of this?"

Lydia sighed. "Right now, it's not important. Right now we need to concentrate on Beej. How are we going to find him?" She looked around the table at the band of pale-skinned ghouls and creatures that she'd come to love.

They were still dressed for battle, scared and bruised and worn. There were only three hopeful faces in the room: Monster, Ginger, and Adam. Everyone else was a mixture of despair, disbelief, and resignation.

"Listen to me guys…" She sighed. "Just let me finish, no questions, no interrupting. When I died, I was frozen in the Void. At least a few hours before I finally died. When I came around, I was with Marie, who I've been meeting in my dreams in a meadow."

"Wait, I apologize but…" Vince cocked his head to the side. "A meadow? Do… do you mean the Meadow? But that's just legend."

"Don't spread it around." Lydia warned. "Please. You can't tell anyone, ever. Now let me finish. I was with Marie, she told me I couldn't leave. This man appeared, and began to talk to me. It's his Meadow. He created it at the Dawn of Man."

Vince shook his head in disbelief. "That's just a legend!" He insisted under his breath.

"His name is Kioll." Lydia bit her lip, closing her eyes as she pictured the gray-haired being. "His father was a powerful old poltergeist, and his mother a Wise Woman." The table was silent, too busy processing the weight of that information. "But he… he was never born." She glanced up at Juno. "You were right, by the way. The baby is pure energy. Kioll doesn't truly exist: he was never born, because the energy died or something inside the womb. He created the Meadow, and he…" She paused.

Did she dare tell anyone of the Fountain of All? Even her most trusted friends?

She stared around the table at them, her lips pressed to a thin line. "-watches over certain lost souls."

Kioll wouldn't want her to reveal his secret, and she didn't want to reveal it. The Meadow was a sacred place, a place of peace. She would not be the one to ruin it.

She shook her head, clearing it as she continued, reciting key points of their conversation, but making it so the fountain was a large mirror.

"He knew my heart was still beating inside Ahriman. That's why Beej is having to fight both Ahriman and Tobias. He won't absorb me."

"God…" Amelia shook her head, lifting a hand to pull off her glasses so she could pinch the bridge of her nose. "This is like… a really even _more _fucked up version of The Fly…"

Adam grimaced. "Except this… creature has three minds, and one of those is Betelgeuse. Brundlefly only had one mind."

Juno clacked her nails against the tabletop, glaring thoughtfully at them as she blew another puff of smoke from the slit in her throat. "There has to be a way to… separate the three-"

"Wait…" Lydia was frowning hard at Amelia, her head cocked to the side. "Remind me how The Fly went."

Amelia blinked, glancing sideways at Nick. "Er… Brundle gets tanked, thinks Veronica is cheating on him so he gets in the pods and accidentally lets a fly in. They get re-formed together, and he starts turning into a half-fly, half-man, but he only has one mind, and it gets taken over by the fly's instincts. He goes crazy and ends up trying to fuse himself with Veronica and her baby, but Stathis saved her, Brundlefly ended up fused with one of the telepods, and Veronica killed him."

Lydia closed her eyes. "Hmm… The ultimate family…"

Barbara frowned. "Lydia… you can't be thinking of…"

Lydia opened her eyes, grimacing as she stared around the table at her friends. "I'm going to get inside of the creature's mind, with Eris and the baby. Those telepods worked two ways: They fused Brundlefly and saved Martinfly by taking the fly out of him and putting it into Bartok." She closed her eyes. "Everyone will be in the same place. We'll get my heart out of Ahriman, letting Betelgeuse absorb him, destroying Ahriman. We get the baby out of Eris, Betel absorbs her. Then it's us against Tobias."

Niehest dropped his hand to the table, frowning. "But… milady- Lydia, I mean… What if… what if you do find your heart, you regain your pulse… what if you get absorbed or something once you are breathing again?" He grimaced. "What if he can't stop himself?"

Lydia looked down into her lap. "I don't care anymore. What happens to me isn't important as long as Beej and the baby are safe. As long as they are okay, I'd gladly take destruction."

"Lydia-"

"No Ginger." She lifted her head, her expression fierce. "I'm not going to have fought this long, this hard to lose what I care about. They will be safe, even if I won't. They are my priority. Doctor."

Graeid grimaced, stepping out of the shadow Niehest cast over him. "Yes dear?"

"You said the baby is growing? Approaching full term?"

"Yes." Graeid grimaced again. "This is what the baby was doing to your body, only now it is speeding up its growth, most likely because it knows it isn't safe with Eris."

Lydia grit her teeth. "Then the baby is like Kioll. Alright…" Her expression suddenly became guilty, miserable and determined all at once. "I am going to ask you guys to fight just a little while longer. I'm going to ask you to put yourself in danger." She took a deep, unneeded and unsatisfying breath. "I have to get as close as possible to Beej. To let them see me. But… I no longer have any power." She grimaced. "At all. I'll have Eris and the baby with me, but we need as much power as possible."

"Well then, Miss Lydia." Monster grinned. "Looks like we playin' keep away tamarraw with the big bad beast."

* * *

**Whoakay.**

**The Fly movie reference is like, one of the HUGE main reasons I continued writing this story.**

**I had this vision when I was bored in math class one day of Monster Beej, and trying to imagine how I could have put him into Simple, or how I could put him into Apocalypse.**

**And then it came to me (because I happened to be lurking around on deviantArt, no, I don't remember what I was looking at): The Fly. The telepods.**

**Fan-fucking-perfect.**

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath:** Kioll? Yes, he is a twist. Oh don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're still around. Hope I'm doing this justice for you. =D. Almost there.

**Prats 'R' Us:** Well Happy Birthday. Guess I can overlook my frying-pan death. =D. Meh, I watched Balto, but have only seen parts of the second one. Glad you enjoyed.


	21. The Eighth Day Begins

**Bleh… the second little part is really sickly sweet, but neccasary. Just fair warning to you. -sweatdrop-**

**NOTE: I was having a lot of problems uploading and saving this chapter for some reason, so if there are any errors or sentences that look weird that I haven't caught, it'd be awesome if you could tell me.**

**GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOO VOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!**

**Only four people have voted! Come on guys! We're almost done with this story and I'll need something else to occupy my time during the summer!**

**

* * *

** Lydia paced the length of the tiny room, wringing her hands as she tried to think over every possible outcome, everything that could go wrong. In her mind she went from person to person, slowly making their way up to where the shadow would see and sense the power…

So many things could go so horribly wrong, but it was their only chance. She had to get inside the shadow's mind, to Betel's side with Eris and the baby.

But what if they couldn't separate her heart and the baby from Ahriman and Eris? What if Tobias got hold of them somehow? What if they were absorbed? What if-

Her panicky pacing was interrupted by a long, low wail from the goddess as she twisted on the mattress, clutching her stomach. "Dammit…"

Lydia glared at the blonde as she crossed the floor to lay her hand over the woman's stomach.

Baby Geuse feel silent and still, content under the presence of Lydia's hand. Swallowing her disgust, she settled more comfortably against the side of the bed and let her eyes close. _Don't worry little one, soon we'll be back with daddy. _There was a tiny brush against her hand, and a small smile found its way onto her face. _Goodnight little one._

* * *

She was walking through complete darkness, only able to see herself. Her pale skin seemed to glow, keeping the shadows at bay as she let her feet take her further into the darkness.

And then, quite suddenly she was surrounded by three other bodies, all standing in a circle around her.

There was a ragged old man, his long blonde hair hanging in filthy, matted curtains around his twisted face. There was Ahriman, his chin against his chest, slowly sinking into the darkness. It was up to his ankles, and still licking up the sides of his calves.

And then there was Betelgeuse.

His eyes were open, staring dejectedly at the floor as the shadows slowly licked their way up his arm. He was gone to about his elbows. "Beej!" Lydia crossed the floor and dropped to her knees, cupping his face. "Betelgeuse!"

Betel blinked, and slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. She watched the emotions roll through him: despair, uncertainty, disbelief, despair again, and then confusion. "L… Lydia?"

Lydia smiled, leaning forward to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, and finally his lips. "Come on Beej, you can't give up." She insisted. "You have to keep fighting…"

Betel smiled weakly and pulled a hand free of the shadows to cup her cheek. "There ain't any point anymore more Babes. Yer gone. Eris has the kid…"

Lydia sighed and moved closer, pulling his head against her chest as she stroked his hair. "There's hope Beej. We have a plan, we're coming tomorrow, but you have to keep fighting or we'll have no chance."

"But Babes…" his hand covered hers, holding it against his cheek. "I been tryin' ta find ya, and I can't. Ya left… How can I know this ain't just my wishful thinkin'?" He murmured.

Lydia pulled back and kissed his forehead. "Because I would never leave you if I could help it. Now get up bug-breath!" She grinned back at the half-hearted leer that colored his face. "Kick their spectral asses."

* * *

"Lydia!" Lydia groaned, ignoring the hand on her shoulder as it shook her. "Lydia wake up! We 'ave found Be-a-tal-juice!"

The Goth blinked, staring groggily at the ground as the hand shook her again. "Huh?"

"'E is 'iding by ze Fountain of Souls."

Lydia shook her head as she sat up straighter, frowning up at Jacques. "Still asleep, whadja say?"

Jacques slipped his hand into hers and pulled her up onto her feet. "'E is 'iding by ze fountain of souls. We 'ave four hours left."

Eris shifted on the bed, glaring as hard as she could through the haze of pain. "Four hours until you all are destroyed. Ahriman will get control."

Lydia shot the goddess a filthy look. "I don't think so bitch, he's already being absorbed. Beej and Tobias are too powerful for him."

Jacques hooked his hands around Eris, and hauled her up into a sitting position. She groaned but let him pull her to her feet and steer her from the room. "Vince wants us at ze castle Lydia, so we can make ze final game plan."

* * *

Betel let Lydia's hand fall from his face, watching as she faded away once more.

She was gone. It had been a dream… it was the only way to explain it. He felt rage boil in the pit of his stomach. His Babes was gone… gone forever.

His eyes flashed, taking on that dangerous blue tint to the iris and the glowing jet black around it. She'd told him not to give in, to fight these bastards. And yet here he was, letting them absorb him and use his power and body to destroy the Neitherworld and Outer World.

With a snarl he ripped his hands free of the shadows and began to pull his way free.

* * *

The world grew slowly darker as it turned further away from the suns, and the Neitherworldian army gathered for the second time on the Plains of Dread.

Lydia shivered in the overcoat, but not from the cold. She was frightened, uncertain…

Nick's arm came to wrap around her, and for once Lydia didn't feel any confusion in the gesture. He was her friend now, the protector of her child. She let her cheek fall to his shoulder. "What if we can't get to him?" She murmured.

Nick tightened the one-armed hug. "Sweetheart, I've seen you do a lot of nearly impossible things. I know you can do this."

Amelia appeared on her other side, clenching something tightly in her hand. "We've got your back Lydia." She squeezed her hand tighter around whatever was in her hand, and shut her eyes as tightly as she could. Nick and Lydia watched as she suddenly opened her hand, and armor began to blossom from nonspace up her arms. Lydia watched, shocked as she realized the armor was bone, and was slowly growing up the length of her arms, across her chest. It appeared on her legs, sliding up over her shin bones and knees. Some milky substance seemed to slosh through the air around her head before covering her head around her ponytail, forming a hollow skull.

"Gift from Niehest?" Lydia chuckled.

Amelia's eyes gleamed mischievously as a bone appeared in her hand and began to grow a long silver blade. "Yeah… Hell yes look at this thing!" Amelia gave it an experimental twirl and jab, driven by some instinct or instruction that seemed to come from the sword itself. "This is incredible…"

Lydia felt a low growl in Nick's chest and turned her head to look up at his face. The neon yellow in his eyes seemed to glow even brighter as he watched Amelia test the sword out. Lydia chuckled. "Careful Amelia, I don't think that armor would last long if you don't stop teasing Nick."

Nick coughed, his face bright red as he looked away, but Amelia chuckled. "Hah, he could try. I feel bad-ass in this get up."

"Howdy Miss Lydia."

Lydia pulled herself free of Nick's embrace as they turned to watched the once again giant Poopsie gallop towards them, skidding to a halt as Monster waved from his back. "Vince says we got us two more minutes till midnight."

Lydia grimaced as she crossed the stone ground and climbed up onto Poopsie's leg as he lay down. She accepted Monster's hand as she felt Nick boost her up, and settled onto the saddle beside him. "Alright… Monstress has Eris?"

"Yes ma'am. Ya set back there?"

"Yeah." Lydia gripped his shoulder, glaring out across the plains as the entire line of ghosts seemed to tense. "Hey Monster?"

"Yes?"

She squeezed his shoulder gently. "Thank you, for everything."

Monster chuckled. "Yer welcome Miss Lyd-"

"THERE IT IS!"

The shadow burst from the plains, throwing dirt and stone in every direction as it twisted into the air, clawing at the sky as it pulled itself free of the fountain. The shadow screamed again, and froze.

Vince and Niehest appeared side-by-side in front of the line. Vince raised his hand, glowering at the shadow. "Wait…" He called. "Wait until he attacks first, then move."

The shadow seemed paralyzed, unsure of what to do. There was a massive meal of power in front of it… but that meal could fight back…

The shadow howled and launched itself at the army, the thousands of tendrils snaking through the air.

The ghosts leapt into action, and Lydia watched as friend and stranger alike threw themselves through the void and appeared around the monster, hacking, slashing and tossing spells and curses.

Poopsie shot forward like a bullet, weaving in and out of the battle. Poopette suddenly appeared by their side, yapping wildly as one of the shadows smashed into the stone between her and her mate. Monster pulled his gun and blew a smoking hole through the shadow. The monster screamed and swiped at Poopsie's legs. "JACQUES!"

Lydia threw her arms around Jacques as he appeared beside her, pulling the Goth off Poopsie as he spun and sank his teeth into the shadow. Checking to make sure Ginger had the unconscious Eris in her arms now, Lydia closed her eyes as Jacques sent them through the void. They reappeared above the battle, dropping through the air as another shadow shot towards them. "'Old on Lydia!"

He swung her onto his back and jumped through the void again, reappearing next to Ginger.

The monster swiped at them again, but they were still too far away.

"Nick!"

Lydia felt herself pulled from Jacques as the shadow slid over the skeleton. "JACQUES!" One bony hand broke free of the shadow, clawing at the air but it sank into the smog before anyone could grab him.

Lydia was frozen in shock as she watched the oily shadow bulge and shake before becoming smooth and liquid again as it shot at some bird-looking ghoul.

"Lydia, we can't worry about him now!" Nick called. "He'd want you to pay attention Lydia!"

The Goth took a deep breath and nodded, clinging to his back as he sprinted across some invisible platform. Niehest appeared beside them, Amelia on his tail as he carried Eris bridal-style.

"Amelia!" Lydia called. "Get Beej's attention!"

Amelia kicked off the platform, leaping into the air above their heads and swung her bone-and-silver sword as hard as she could. It flew through the air and buried itself to the hilt in the shadow's forehead.

The screech that tore from its mouth was strong enough to shatter a breather's eardrums, and Lydia flet Nick stumble as they reached the creature.

But it worked.

The arm came shooting towards them, thick enough to swallow the entire group as Niehest and Nick dropped their passengers, and disappeared with Amelia through the void. Lydia latched onto Eris' wrist, holding on for dear life as the shadow covered them, wrapping them in its deadly embrace.

Lydia grit her teeth, pulling Eris closer to her as they rolled through the darkness, pushed this way and that by the thousands of souls fighting within the shadow.

And then they were free.

Lydia felt as though she were rushing through cool water, and felt her head break the surface as she rose into the shadow's mind.

That was when the agonizing pain hit her like a semi-truck.

* * *

**SUUUUUUPER SHORT CHAPTER, sorry.**

**But I didn't upload yesterday, whatever the update thing says (I got it up at like, 11:30 on Thursday) so I thought I would put this little part up now.**

**God I really suck at action scenes. =|**

**Ah well.**

**Prats 'R' Us: **Hah! Eighteen? -.-. I'll be nineteen on the nineteenth. (- Golden Birthday for Jordash). Anyway, thanks, glad you like and still relieved I have so far escaped the frying pan. =D.

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath: **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed. Personally, I've only seen part of the movie, as it grossed me the hell out. /.

**Dontgotaclue88: **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed.


	22. The End Almost

It felt like someone was ramming a barbed, iron pole through her chest, twisting and yanking it around in the cavity where her heart belonged.

She wrenched her eyes open, clutching her hands to her heart as she looked around the circle just as Tobias sent a wave of his shadow at Ahriman. The God ducked, but only by a hair as he writhed in agony as well.

The entire room seemed to freeze as their vision blacked out, and memories that weren't theirs sped through their minds as the creature tried to force all of them into one mind.

She saw a dark man standing over a small boy, whip in hand as the child screamed and cursed in a dark, ancient language. She saw a dark haired youth entering a church, a sour look on his face as he fumed over being forced to see the bloody priest. There was Benjamin, twirling slowly with a dark-haired woman that looked remarkably like Marie, staring down at her with the most adoring expression as she put her head on his chest. There was Eris, rubbing a hand lovingly over her stomach, and then cradling a blood-soaked child as it tried to staunch the bleeding from the gash in its throat.

And then everything was dark, and warm. She suddenly felt a perfect sense of ease as she blinked. She was in some sort of fluid, and was surrounded by a faint pinkish-orange light. A shadow passed over the light, and she pushed her own hand against it. She felt a tiny, familiar pulse from the hand, and smiled. _Daddy._ And then she could hear her own voice, quietly humming as she moved around. _Mommy._

_Little one…_

She saw Kioll's face, and knew everyone was hearing their conversation. She saw Ireland, and beamed proudly as she felt Betel in the memory with her.

Let these bastards see the conception of his child. Let them know there would be no dividing the family.

Let them see why they would lose.

She found herself in Tobias' later life, in that tiny French town as he raped, murdered, stole, lied and tortured. She watched him mix something in a cauldron, watched him recite spells over his victims. Watched him die.

She watched Ahriman grow in his hatred and darkness, watched him as he was possessed by Betelgeuse and learned of Tobias. Watched him form his plan and set out to ensure he would become more powerful than the poltergeist. She felt his torture in hell when he died, watched him escape.

She watched Eris grow steadily rounder with pregnancy, glowing as the child grew inside her, Watched the goddess descend into madness, and murder the children she resented.

She watched Benjamin grow, always hiding a monster but always Beatrice's perfect little angel. Watched him con, trick, steal and murder when necessary. She watched him grapple with some prostitute, fighting her off as she tried to stab him, and then she flung her hair back and they locked eyes and he told her she had awfully purtty eyes. She watched them con, steal, trick and murder when necessary together, watched him propose, and then watched the woman kill him to save him from the hands of their worst enemy.

"That's right…" The stream of memories finally broke, and the pain returned as Betel's words drifted towards her. She grit her teeth, turning to watch as he frowned at the ground, deep in thought. "People called her Laufeia, 'cause she was like a demon outta hell… Gorgeous, smart, strong…" He looked up at Lydia, a small smile on his face. "Her real name was Arianna too…" He suddenly turned to glare at Ahriman. "She was a Bouvier." He lifted his hand to chest-height and clawed his fingers over, his glare darkening as Ahriman threw his head back, screaming in horror as Betel twisted his hand and pulled. "That's why I went ta the church… that was the day we were s'posed ta be hitched." He twisted his hand again, and the shadows shot up into the air, and through Ahriman's chest.

Betel pulled his hand back, and the shadows pulled from the god's chest as he howled, begging for mercy.

Tobias giggled, and flung his hand up. The shadows converged on Ahriman, covering him and dragging him into the depths. "Bye-de-bye grandy-son-son."

"Ahriman!" Eris shook herself from the fog she was still in, held up only by the shadows as she reached weakly for her leader. "Love-"

Ahriman thrashed in the shadow's grip clawing at the air as he sank into the floor.

Betel ignored him, lowering his hand to his side and the shadow fell below the floor. Lydia could feel it holding something, moving below them as Betel's eyes shifted sideways to her and he lifted his hand.

Lydia threw her head back, gasping as she felt warmth spread through her limbs, and the excruciating pain on her chest lift. Her breath began to come in short, painful gasps as the blood began to pump and her lungs began to work erratically. She gasped, doubling over as her entire body felt as though it was covered in thumbtacks. "Oh fuck… Beej… ooooooh-"

She felt him shift beside her, his entire body tense as Tobias realized what was happening and tried to overwhelm her. "No! That's impossible!" The old man screeched.

Lydia sucked in nonexistent air, clutching her sides as she fought to breathe. "It… it's not… or K… Kioll wouldn't ha… ha… have let me… come back." She gasped.

Tobias snarled, and the shadows at his feet leapt towards her, but her husband stopped them. She glanced sideways, and could actually see the raw, angry power rolling off him. "Don't touch my wife old man."

Lydia straightened, digging into the coat's dozens of pockets as Tobias snarled and threw himself into the battle. On her other side, Eris was breaking free of her haze, snarling at Betelgeuse. "Bast-"

Lydia yanked the glove on, gripping the silver wrist brace as she aimed her palm at Eris. "Give me back my baby you psycho bitch!" She gasped.

Eris froze, mid-way through sending a wave at Betel.

Then she screamed. She twisted on the spot as her the veins in her stomach began to bulge and darken, and shadows shot through the floor, and into her stomach, much as they had Ahriman. She clawed at the shadow, trying to pull it from her as it nestled the baby in a safe cocoon and pulled free.

The sound that tore from her throat nearly had Lydia's knees buckling as it cut through her brain, stunning her. The shadow wavered, suddenly free of her control and unsure of what to do.

Lydia groaned, and waved her hand again. The shadows at her feet seemed to vibrate as they shot towards Eris, trying to cover her but the goddess fought and screamed, clawing at them even as the battle behind Lydia raged. "NOOO!"

Lydia grit her teeth and closed her finger, making as tight a fist as she could. "Just die bitch!"

The shadows covered Eris' face and slid down her body, covering her in their deadly cocoon as they pulled her beneath the floor. As the top of her head slid below, the pain from Lydia's chest moved to her stomach.

Lydia doubled over, trying not to scream as she felt another crack of Tobias' power against Betel. "No! Nearly seven hundred YEARS I have been planning this!" He screamed. "I won't be beaten by a Bouvier whore!"

Lydia cried out, clutching her stomach as the baby inside her seemed to writhe in pain. "No… no not now…"

Betel's expression became panicked. "Babes?"

She shook her head, trying to straighten as she flung her hand towards Tobias. "Get rid of him! Absorb him Beej!"

Tobias snarled. "You can try sonny."

Betel cracked his knuckles, his face set in a feral expression as the shadows at his feet shot towards Tobias.

* * *

The whole of the Neitherworld seemed to know not to attack. There was no one in sight as the monster switched back and forth between minds, frozen when connected to one of the Geuses or tearing through the city when controlled by the others.

Its fist smashed through one of the last buildings, roaring furiously as the building continued to stand. It wrapped its hand around the building, covering it in shadows and crushing the entire thing before releasing it and moving away.

The stone and steel and brick rained down on the street, leaving craters in the ground as those that had been hiding in the safety of the lower floors fled.

The shadow couldn't absorb the buildings.

Amelia bit her lip, watching the shadow turn back in the direction of the plains as its eyes flashed a fiery red. "Should it be taking this long?" She asked.

Vince grimaced, holding his side as the dark blood stained his robe. "I don't know… but… I think we would know if Lydia had failed. Geuse would lose complete control of his rage, and he'd wind up in control and most likely go off in search of her. If Tobias, Ahriman or Eris got control, the monster wouldn't be acting this erratically. It would be attacking anything and everything in sight, taunting us."

Barbara turned her face into Adam's shoulder, shaking her head as the monster froze again. "I can't stand this…"

Adam hugged her tightly, glaring at the monster as it flattened another building. "Come on Betelgeuse! You're the Ghost with the Most I thought!" He hissed.

* * *

Tobias hissed, reeling back as he felt himself forced further into the ground. He snarled at the poltergeist before his eyes flicked towards Lydia. She let out another choked wail as she held her stomach, and an idea came to him.

The woman was too far gone in her pain to protect herself, and Geuse was too concerned with protecting her and trying to overwhelm Tobias.

Tobias threw his arm in front of him, blocking another attack as Betel tried to force him further into the shadows. When the shield fell he threw both arms in Betel's direction, waiting until the poltergeist couldn't doge before jerking his wrist in Lydia's direction. The floor rippled and as Betel dispelled the shadows to send his own at Tobias, a thick column of smoke erupted around Lydia and closed in on her.

Betel turned, watching with horror on his face as the ball of smoke began to drop beneath the floor. "LYDIA!"

The ball sank beneath the floor and Betel didn't even try to stop the wave of shadow that rolled over him, tugging him lower into the shadow.

And suddenly he was free.

Tobias let out a single, almighty bellow before his entire body dissolved into green dust.

And very suddenly, Betelgeuse was alone, crushed beneath his own despair and the thousands of souls swirling around him.

Gone… again…

"_Betelgeuse… The baby… help me!"_

He could feel her, somewhere deep in the shadows, surrounded by a blanket of something fierce. The shadows licked uselessly at the shield, almost afraid of the energy behind it.

"Babes…" Betel snapped his eyes closed, concentrating on the shadow around him. "Get outta my head, get outta my head!" He hissed.

And finally, he felt something shift. The souls from the Fountain shivered, frozen as the souls of those that had been absorbed seemed to try and claw their way free.

* * *

Vince grimaced, clapping his hands over his ears as the monster began to scream and twist on the spot, clawing at its head as it began to shrink. The shadows began to melt from the body, falling into the dirt, sucked back into the fountain.

"They did it!" Ginger gasped.

Nick watched, panicked as his connection with Lydia and the baby began to fade. "No… no something's wrong!" He threw himself forward but something slammed into his chest. "LET GO! THEY'RE IN TROUBLE!"

Vince stepped forward, glaring hard at the monster. "No… No look!" He gaped, astonished as dozens of ghosts began to appear on the plains below. "The… the creatures he absorbed…"

Ginger sprinted to the edge of the cliff, searching frantically for her three dear ones. She caught sight of a shining white skull, bright in the moonlight as the monster howled again. "Jacques!"

Amelia yanked her helmet off as she trotted to Ginger's side, her brows knit together as she scanned the increasing number of confused bodies on the battlefield. "I don't see them…"

* * *

"_Lydia…"_

He felt something brush against his cheek in the chaotic darkness and suddenly something was clawing at his arm.

He felt himself pulled into a warm embrace, covered in some sort of shield as thin arms clung weakly to his arm. "Beej…"

He tried to swallow his panic as her weak voice reached his ears, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the Goth against his chest as her body convulsed painfully. "I gotcha Babes, I've gotcha."

And finally, they were free.

Their feet hit dirt and stone as the shadows melted into the ground. Lydia gasped, her head reeling as her legs suddenly became too weak to hold her up. "Beej-"

His arm hauled her up, pulling her against him as his mouth sought every inch of her face he could reach. "Babes… Lyds… Babes I thought-"

"Beej-" She cried. She clutched wildly at his shirt. "Beej… Beej the baby is coming." Lydia looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock and pain as another contraction rippled across her stomach. "Now!"

Betel was frozen only for a moment, shocked to stupidity. She fell against his chest, crying out as pain washed through her.

He sprang into action, snapping his fingers as he bent to scoop her into the air. A gurney appeared next to them and Betel hauled her up onto it as a series of loud pops signaled the arrival of the others.

"Betelge-"

He spun to face Nick, holding Lydia's shoulders as she went rigid and let out a blood-curdling wail. "The baby's comin'! Get Graeid-"

"Here." The doctor pushed his way through the bodies, jogging to Lydia's side as the contraction eased and she fell against the pillows, sobbing quietly. "Easy Lydia." He lifted her wrist and held his middle and forefinger against her pulse point, frowning at the erratic pulse he met. "Oh this is no good, Lydia you must breathe, shhh, it's alright. Breathe." He glanced around, grimacing as what looked like the entire Neitherworld began to converge, whispering words of encouragement. "We need a tent, please. I need someone to summon my equipment."

Jacques limped forward, holding onto Ginger's shoulder and made a quick twirl with his wrist that the spider-woman mimicked. Canvas began to unroll from invisible beams in a circle around the bed, leaving more than enough room for the equipment to come.

Juno, Vince, Niehest, and Adam all jumped through the void, back to the Capitol building as Amelia, Barbara and Ginger ducked through the tent flaps as Lydia wailed again.

"Easy Lydia."

"C'mon Babes, you can do this-"

Juno and the others finally reappeared with the equipment and there was a flurry of activity behind the canvas as Jacques stepped back to stand by Monster, watching the silhouettes move behind the material. "Oh Lydia…" He murmured.

"Alright Lydia, it's time to push!"

Lydia shook her head, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. "Beej… It hurts!"

He clutched her hand against his chest, his other stroking her hair away from her sweating scalp. "Ya got this Lydia, I know ya can do it! Push Babes!"

Lydia grit her teeth and squeezed his hand as hard as she could as she pushed. If felt like needles were shooting through her body as the baby resisted and Lydia felt her body retreat from the pain, cowering as the baby thrashed inside her. "Ahhh! Beej I can't-"

His lips covered hers and she felt his hands in her hair, soothing her even as he sent a jolt of his power through her body, urging his strength into her. He pulled back, glaring into her wild eyes, hazed with pain. "Ya can Babes! C'mon, I know ya can!"

Lydia whimpered and suddenly something was holding her other hand, stroking her forearm as two more sets of hands held her legs.

"Come on sweetie!" Barbara urged, squeezing her hand. "You didn't go through hell and back to give up now!"

Amelia squeezed Lydia's foot, flashing her a reassuring smile. "Come on kitten! Push!"

"C'mon hon." Ginger held Lydia's ankle as the Goth screamed and pushed again. "Breathe hon, breathe."

Nick bounced from foot to foot outside the tent, chewing on his tongue as Lydia wailed. Wrong bad wrong! He shook his head, trying to clear it of the desperate urge he felt to go in there. "Lydia… Lydia come on-"

Niehest clapped a hand on the poltergeist's shoulder, glaring hard at the canvas. "Easy Nick. You'd only hurt her more if you tried anything."

Vince glanced behind him as the creatures edging closer to the circle of canvas began to chant under their breaths. "Everyone is… Everyone is here." He was awed, staring across the hundreds of heads.

Juno folded her arms against her chest and closed her good eye. "It's like the baby is afraid to leave her aga-"

A tiny, frail cry suddenly sent the entire crowd into shocked silence.

Betelgeuse watched the tiny thing cradled in Graeid's arms cry pitifully as the doctor turned to lay it in the tiny bed. "Is it-"

The doctor spun, glancing at Amelia as he jerked his hand over his shoulder. "I need you to see to him, we aren't through yet." His eyes shot to Betel and then to Lydia before dropping back to his work. "We aren't done, you're carrying twins Lydia."

The Goth let out a choked sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh as another wave of pain crashed around her. "Twins… Beej-oooooh!" Her face twisted in pain as she pushed, gripping Betel's hand hard enough to make him cringe in pain.

He dropped a kiss to her forehead and brushed his knuckles against her temple. "C'mon kid, almost there, push Babes!" He pressed his lips to the scar on her temple from Ahriman cracking the butt of his sword on her helmet, brushed them down the now almost invisible line from Maui's whip, and placed a light kiss against her throat, where he knew Ahriman's hands had forever bruised their memory. "I love ya Babes, I love ya so much."

Lydia screamed through her teeth as she pushed, her eyes clenched shut against the pain as her nails dug into the back of his hand-

Graeid stood, smiling softly at the tiny creature in his arms. "A girl."

Lydia sobbed quietly as she fell limp on the gurney, her eyes too heavy to open. "Beej…" She groaned.

He cupped her face, turning her head so he could brush his lips against hers. "I'm right here Babes, it's over, please, please stay with me!" He dropped a hand to her heart, gripping her chin as her pulse slowed to a dangerous pace. "Lyds? Lyds open yer eyes!"

She tried to slow her breathing, tried to open her eyes but she felt herself slip back into the darkness against her will. She felt strangely heavy and empty at the same time, and the feeling was most unwelcome. It was… painful. "Beej… I love you…"

"C'mon kid, don't leave me!" He moved his hand again, gripping her hand tightly as he felt her life force fade. "Lyds don't do this! _Please!_" He rasped.

"Love you…"

* * *

**Do NOT hit me yet! -ducks- xD**

**Anyway:**

**I.**

**Am.**

**SOOOOO.**

**SORE.**

**Eight hours of yard work yesterday, I shit you not, because our lawn is huge and hasn't been mowed in MONTHS because both our damn lawnmower and weedwhacker were BROKEN.**

**And then, I realized I cuss far too much now because my cousin turns to me and says: "Jordan, since when do you say fuck so much?"**

**D=**

**Lol.**

**But it's worth it, because now I get to set my pool back up. 8)**

**Gah…**

**But, I couldn't leave you guys hanging, so I finished this up instead of going straight to bed, and I would have uploaded it but again, Fanfiction hates me. So I woke up early today to try again.**

**Cuz I love ya guys. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be almost done with this damn thing.**

**All I have left to say IS GO VOTE! PLEASE!**

**Seriously, we only have four voters so far. You guys must VOOOOOTE!**

**BECAUSE WE ONLY HAVE ONE CHAPTER LEFT! WHOO-HOO!**

**Oh wait… -tear-**

**Next chapter is the Epilogue.**

**BlackRose-FlowerofDeath: **Thanks, glad you enjoyed. Hope this one satisfies your needs.

**Prats 'R' Us: **Yep. Then I'll be older than you again, and one step closer to the casino. =D. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope this one satisfied your needs.


	23. Epilogue: Scars

**Epilogue: Scars**

**November 22****nd****, 2001**

**Thanksgiving Day**

* * *

"No way." Spieder insisted, glaring up at the man on the couch. "I don't believe that." He sat under a mop of curly black hair, and blew a huff of air from the corner of his mouth to once again blow his bangs from his eyes. Those eyes seemed to shine with disbelief and awe and wonder all at the same time, swirling around in those deep chocolate irises, surrounded by a thick band of emerald. "You fib."

"Nuh-uh!" Lysander argued. He sat between the twins, leaning back on his arms as he listened to the newest story. His intense red hair stood up in unruly spikes, no matter what his mother did to flatten if out. His dark eyes regarded the man on the couch with doubt, but still he knew a majority of it to be the truth. "Momma and Father say the same stories." He insisted.

"Yeah!" Afid agreed. The toddler's eyes matched his brother's and sister's, but his hair was a fair blonde color. No one had thought it possible, that Spieder and Krickette were a one-time deal, but there sat Afid, the perfect image of his father. "The same ones!"

"Oh shut up Affie!" Krickette giggled. "You don't know that!" Her hair fell to her waist, held back by a beautiful purple ribbon decorated with smiling pink crickets her father had bought her long ago. She alone wholeheartedly believed the stories, because Auntie Juno still wore that eyepatch. And Unca Nick's eyes were bright yellow, even more yellow than the school bus. And Auntie Amelia had that pretty bone pin that she always kept in her hair…

Spieder shook his head. "Uh-uh. I still don't believe it!" He grumbled. "No way you were once that cool pops."

Betelgeuse sent his son a playful glare. "Are ya kiddin' me?" He asked. "I ain't makin' it up: I'm the Ghost with the Most shorty, and I didn't get that name fer nothin', right Babes?"

Lydia entered the room then, the phone clutched in her hand as she grinned mischievously at her husband. "It was all hype Legs." She told her son with a wink. "Your father is aaaaaaall talk."

"Hah." Betel stood and pulled his wife into a dip, planting a kiss on her chin as the kids all 'eeeeeewwwww'd at the same time. "Is that so?"

She kissed his nose and held up the phone. "Nick and Amelia just got to my parent's house, they'll be here in a minute." Lydia let her head fall back so she could smile upside-down at the four little ones crowded around the couch. "Why don't you guys go wash up? Dinner'll be ready soon."

Spieder grimaced. "Gramma ain't cookin', right?"

"Hey!" Lysander socked Spieder as hard as he could. "Momma's food is good!"

"Is not!"

"Is not~!" Afid sang.

The children leapt to their feet, sprinting off down the hall as Jacques emerged from the hallway. He jumped out of the way, chuckling as the boys sped off, Krickette skipping after them on her own sweet time. "Ahhh Be-a-tal-juice," He sighed. "If only you could be so enthusiastic about washing your 'ands-"

"Beat it bone-bag." There was no malice behind the teasing insult, only impatience as he held Lydia in that dip, watching Jacques hold up his hands in defeat and continue into the kitchen. "How long do we have?" He whispered.

Lydia chuckled, lifting a hand to pat his cheek. "Not long enough Beej. Help me set the table?"

The poltergeist sighed reluctantly and pulled her from the dip. "Fine fine fine…" He grumbled.

Lydia rolled her eyes but pecked his cheek all the same. "Oh smile Beej. We have a lot of things to be thankful for." She murmured with a soft smile. "Fourteen years of things to be especially thankful for."

Betel chuckled and wrapped one arm around her waist. "Fuck… fourteen years Babes. Fourteen years ago, when I first saw ya and thought ya were a depressin' little twelve-year-old boy."

She elbowed him but her smile was playful as they entered the kitchen.

The guests began to arrive as the table was laid out: Bee and Gnat, prepared of course with sweets for the children that they handed over when Lydia and Betel's backs were turned; Monster and Monstress with Monster Jr. in tow; Barbara, Adam, Charles, Delia, Bertha and Prudence (who had taken exceptionally well to Lydia's 'colorful' family) Nick and Amelia all arrived together from the Outer World; Juno, Vince and Niehest all arrived together just before everyone began to serve themselves; Even Graeid made an appearance, still looking slightly uncomfortable even after all these years.

Eight years.

It had been eight long, wonderful years.

Of course, the cleanup had not been easy, and the Neitherworld authorities had to perform a world-wide sweep of memories, erasing the shadow from completely. They'd re-assembled everything that had been destroyed.

For eight long years, no one had seen hide nor hair of the four gods. Everyone else that had been absorbed had returned that day.

Except the four gods.

Like Lydia had said: they had a lot of things to be thankful for. And Thanksgiving Day was another perfect excuse to remember each one of them.

Lydia smiled around the group as they ate and spoke and laughed, squeezing Betel's hand under the table. He stroked the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand and flashed her his signature cocky leer.

Yes, many things to be thankful for.

* * *

When darkness had finally fallen, and Afid was finally in bed after his brother and sister, Betel and Lydia walked down the hall hand-in-hand, exhausted but smiling.

"Eight years…" Lydia murmured. "It seems so much longer."

"Long enough to believe it might never have happened." He glanced sideways, his eyes tracing that faint line that was hardly there. "If I didn't know any better." He added quietly.

Lydia flung her arms around his neck as his hands grabbed at her thighs and hauled her up into the air. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he kicked grappled with the door, finally managing to throw it open. He backed inside, his lips battling with hers as she tangled her fingers through his hair.

Betel growled, pulling away from the kiss to attack her neck. "Babes-"

Lydia felt her back his silk sheets as he tossed her into the coffin and kicked the door shut before crawling in after her. Her hands shoved impatiently at his jacket. "I'm still hungry Beej." She growled, popping the top button free on his shirt so she could lean up and nip at the front of his throat.

Betel wrapped his hands around her wrists and pinned them above her head, gathering them into one hand so the other could slowly rid them of their clothes. "Are ya really?" He asked, and that cocky leer he flashed her was enough to have her straining against him, trying to relieve that ache. "How hungry are ya Babes?"

Lydia growled, trying to throw her leg up around his waist but he was holding her ankles down with his own. "Dammit Beej… please… I-"

"Please what kid?"

She lifted her head, and he was too slow to move out of the way before her teeth nipped at his collar bone again. "Get your ass down here and fuck me."

* * *

His fingers traced the trio of scars on her side, circling around them when he finished before trailing his finger up to the burn scar on her chest. He traced the imprint of the hand before he made a heart around the dark circled on the edge of the palm. His finger connected the dots without once lifting from her skin before they trailed up her neck, over the nearly invisible line on her face to her temple. "Yer like… a scrapbook or somethin' Babes. All yer scars…"

Lydia sighed and wriggled back against his chest. "Krickette asked me the other day… If I wished my scars were gone. If I hated them…"

Betel's hand froze in her hair. "What… whadja tell her?"

Lydia wriggled again and his hand resumed its stroking. "I told her no. I told her my scars were important. Without them… well things could have turned out drastically different." She smiled. "I told her my scars were a story, our family history. And I was the book those stories were written on."

Betel chuckled against her neck. "I was close. Hey Babes?"

"Yes?"

"I still think yer scars make ya look sexy." His hand moved to grab her wrist, and gently pulled it towards him so he could kiss the mottled skin there. "I think these are my second favorites..."

Lydia let out a quiet laugh as his lips traced the old wound. "Is that so?"

"Yeah… and then these ones." He moved his hand and lips to her side, kissing each of the three marks there.

Lydia frowned thoughtfully. "Why?" She asked. "I seem to remember that was a particularly tense time for us…"

"Because…" Betel nuzzled the spot, closing his eyes as his fingers ghosted down over her hips. "Because I was the first one ya thought of ta call. Because I almost lost ya, but ya kept callin' my name till I came ta save ya." He kissed the space between the marks. "Because it was the first time I saved ya, the first time I realized I sorta cared about ya."

"So your second and third… which one is your favorite?"

His hand slid up between her breasts, ghosting over her sternum as he traced the black starburst there. "This one. No contest." He murmured. The memory of her lying there, lifeless on the gurney as Graeid tried to force her lungs to work and her heart to pump… pushing the doctor aside and sending a massive wave of electric juice through her until her heart slowed… slowed… stopped… And finally began to beat again…

Lydia rolled over and buried her face in his chest. "I love you Beej."

Betel smirked into her hair as he nudged her onto her back so he could press his ear against her chest. Her fingers stroked through his hair as he counted her heartbeats, smiling faintly at the comforting rhythm. "I love you Babes."

* * *

**Hah.**

**You guys thought I was going to kill her. =D.**

**Ahhhh, done at last.**

**Three stories, seventy-three chapters (not counting ANs), four months and three days later, and two-hundred fourty-one reviews later, the Betelgeuse Apocalypse Series has come to a close.**

**And I am actually satisfied with this ending.**

**Whew.**

**I feel… rather empty nao.**

**-runs off to work on other story ideas-**

**ANYWAY! There are loads of people to thank…**

**Everyone from both Simple and Apocalypse, who I've already thanked and those that reviewed, faved, and alerted long after the story was finished: thank you a million times over.**

**To my reviewers:** Kur7Kagnluv, BolivianKitty, CassiopiaMM, RaversAnthem, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ceysna, Dontgotaclue88

**To my Alerters:** BolivianKitty, CassiopiaMM, Kur7Kagnluv, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ceysna, Crescent-Wolf13, Neatsue

**To my Favoriters:** BolivianKitty, CassiopiaMM, Kawaii-wasabi, Life4DemiMeg, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ceysna, V.W. Norton, Dontgotaclue88

And of course, **Prats 'R' Us:** Without your constant presence and undeserved loyalty almost from day one, I probably wouldn't have cared so much to finish. Thanks for reviewing nearly every chapter in all three stories, for alerting and faving, and for your constant constructive criticism, ideas, suggestions and frying pans to the head (;P).

**I'll be posting another chapter up here when I close the polls to announce the category I'll be tackling next. After that I'll post up one final chapter to announce when the next story is up.**

**I'm also (possibly, if I can come up with a story line) thinking of a sequel, involving all of the children and most likely Kioll.**

**If people are interested.**

**It'll be one of those second-generation things, but I don't have any plot ideas. If you have one, and want to see a sequel, feel free to tell me, and I'll see if (after this next story I'm writing) I get back into the Beetlejuice mood.**

**Until next time my most favorite and beloved fans, I bid you adieu.**


	24. Poll Closed

**Alright everyone, poll is closed because still only four people have voted.**

**But whatever.**

**Anyway, the majority voted Alice in Wonderland 2010.**

**Preview:**

She frowned, forcing her eyes open to stare up at the bloody, bruised faces of what looked like a dozen men's' faces, framed by the night sky. "Who are you talking to?" She murmured.

Anthony's eyes widened in shock. "Er… you… Lady Alice."

Her frown deepened as she pushed herself up, vaguely aware of her soaked clothes and hair. "Where am I?"

"The… the boat…"

"And who are you?"

"Anthony."

Alice frowned, her eyes narrowed as they flicked from face to face. "And who am I?"

**So that's a little excerpt from the second chapter. The first chapter should be up sometime before the end of the month if I can work out the rest of the story. If not by then, you'll have to wait another week because I'll be camping with family.**

**I will post a final chapter up here when I do get around to posting it.**

**So until then mi amigops, adios.**


	25. AN

New story is up. I don't know when I'll be able to upload the next chapter, but it shouldn't take too long, so keep an eye out.


End file.
